Second Chances
by Alia D
Summary: Sequel to Raven's gift. The characters of HP and Raven’s Gift learn that some things just won't lie, especially when old enemies and new are around. MPREG slash
1. Because of Need

TITLE: Second Chances -Because of Need

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 1?

SEQUEL: Raven's Gift

EMAIL:

RATING: PG-13…maybe R

PAIRING: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: The characters of HP and Raven's Gift learn that some things won't stay buried.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah! I've finally started on the sequel to Raven's Gift. Well actually this is the second sequel. The first was going sour really fast but with some help and suggestions (thanks to our good friends Trax Knight and FantasyAfterdark) this sequel will be better. Since it's holidays at the moment I have time to do a few things. So here it is.

Now the story starts out around a year after Severus and Julian disappear to their new home and life in Raven's Gift. I plan on redeeming both Harry and Albus. I'll also try to fill in any holes I left in the story. If I miss anything let me know. blushes Thanks to everyone who responded on Raven's Gift. I didn't think it would do so well. So thank you all very much both on my Yahoo! group and Again thanks to Trax Knight and FantasyAfterdark. You two were a big help. You too Aikidobrat! I couldn't have done this without you!

I usually don't do this but... / is for thoughts. " " is for words.

Second Chances - Because of Need

"AHHHHH!" A voice screamed and roared in horrendous pain as its owner writhed on the floor of bedroom.

_/Oh GOD! What's happening to ME! It's never hurt like this before! NO NO NONONONONONONON-/_

Screaming and sobbing slowly turned into loud yet eerily weak howls from the werewolf that now lay on the floor of his room. The creature lay upon the floor weakly, whimpering as the pain continued to wrack its frail body.

Remus closed his eyes and didn't bother moving. Even moving his eyes hurt.

_/Merlin! What's is going on? My transformation are just getting worse and worse. Is my body starting to reject the Wolfsbane potion? This can't be/_

Remus sighed. He was too mentally, and certainly physically, exhausted to think clearly about anything right now. Maybe if he just slept.

* * *

Harry entered the room quietly not wanting do disturb Remus's sleep. Like always, the older man would be terribly exhausted after suffering another moon. Lately, however, Remus was barely able to move afterward, so Harry found himself coming to check up on his friend each morning.

"Remus?" he called out softly. He didn't spare a glance to the living area and headed straight for Remus's bedroom. He opened the door slowly and went inside. "Remus?" he called. Nothing.

Harry's eyebrow knitted together in confusion. Usually Remus was in his room during the transformation as he had no worries about the werewolf taking over and tearing the place apart.

"Maybe he stayed in infirmary this time. He was really out of it last month." Preparing to leave Harry almost missed the soft, almost silent moan originating from the corner of Remus's living area.

Harry turned and carefully pulled out his wand. He headed toward the fireplace, cautious because the couch blocked the floor. When he finally could see, however, he was shocked. "Remus!"

The man lay on the rug before the fireplace naked, unconscious, but obviously in pain. The twitching of limbs, as well as the blood flow from shallow cuts, coming from the figure stated Remus's condition easily.

"Oh Merlin...what happened?" The transformation had never done anything like this before...at least to his knowledge, Remus always healed afterward. He shook his head snapping himself out of shock. Fiercely removing his robe, Harry covered Remus then picked up the werewolf.

Grimacing at not only the blood but the groan of pain that emitted from the unconscious man, Harry managed to grab a hand of floo powder. "The Infirmary!"

* * *

Madam Pompfrey jumped back from her potions cupboard startled. "What in Merlin's name!" she cried as she turned abruptly. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry Potter holding an unconscious Remus Lupin in his arms! She blinked and immediately pointed at one of the beds. "Put him down Harry and tell me what happened!"

Harry quickly gave Madam Pompfrey the story from his point of view. "I don't really know what else to say. Is he going to be alright?"

Poppy was scanning Remus from anymore injuries other than the obvious. "Strange. Some of his bones haven't gone back just right. They're still broken. Some of the skin still hasn't healed either. How did this happen?"

"His transformations have been getting worse as of late. We just thought it was because of how long Remus has been going through it."

Poppy nodded. "I thought so too. But something is terribly wrong." She ordered Harry to gather a few potions from the cabinet.

With Harry holding Remus up slightly, Poppy gave him a slight healing potion. The sigh from Harry indicated that Remus's body had relaxed some and the mediwitch smiled. "Good. Now we can give him something for his bones to heal."

Neither Poppy or Harry were prepared for what happened.

Remus began having seizures.

* * *

Madam Pompfrey kept a sharp eye on the figure lying in the bed. Harry and Albus had just left, having to return to their work so the infirmary was quiet again. She moved to sit on the chair beside Remus's bed and pulling back the covers, checked his wounds.

Lately Remus's transformations had been taking a much harder toll on his body than they ever had before. There had been questions of whether or not something was wrong with the Wolfsbane he got from his local apothecary, but the owner had assured them that it was exactly the same as before so it was thought to just be age though Remus was still quite young in wizarding years.

However, no matter what was causing it, Remus was in danger. This was the fourth day that the man was in the infirmary. He was in and out of consciousness for most of the day and with the injuries of his last transformation as well as the seizures caused from his reaction to the healing potions, she was far from surprised.

Usually Remus's injuries resulted from the conflict between him and the wolf which would heal quickly afterwards but now...

There were broken bones in Lupin's face, hands, legs, a few around his chest area and his arms. Fractures that had not healed from the transformation had been found and had worsen from the seizure. Stretched skin had been broken and had been left unhealed as well.

Remus's heart, lungs, and throat had taken a bit of a beating as well. His heart had been beating too fast and the transformation definitely wore on it, leaving the poor wizard in a real delicate state. He'd screamed his throat bloody, damaging his vocal cords, and strangely enough caused a few problems with his breathing.

All of this, unfortunately became even worse. The reaction to the potion she'd given his had just aggravated those injuries as well. His abrupt movement as well as the strain the seizure put on his heart just made everything much worse. Pompfrey had yet to find a solution to what was happening but she did find out what would happen if it continued.

Shaking her head, Pompfrey checked the slowly healing bones of Remus's hands. It had been just this morning that she'd given him the adequate healing potions for his recovery. Thankfully he no longer had such terrible reactions.

She continued her work, not noticing the fact that Remus was awake. "Poor boy. You've suffered so from the lycanthropy. Dear Remus," she whispered unconsciously, "Still so young but this thing is killing you."

"What?" came the almost nonexistent yet painfully hoarse whisper.

Poppy jumped, startled out of her litany. "Remus, you're awake!"

"And about to die apparently." He grimaced at the pain and dryness in his throat but he didn't dare swallow. It hurt already but swallowing always made things worse. "What's going on?"

Poppy bit her lip. She really didn't want to tell Remus but it was his life and he needed to know. She took the glass of water she'd sat by the bed earlier and placed a careful cooling charm on it. She let Remus have a few sips before bringing it back. She stood and began to wring her hands. "Perhaps I should get Harry and Albus back first Remus. They been waiting to see you for a while now and I'm quite sure that-,"

"Poppy," he growled then grimaced at the pain that blossomed in his throat. He looked at her. "Whatever it is has to do with me and me alone," he whispered softly. "What is happening?"

She dropped her eyes before sitting and placing a hand over his bandaged one. "Remus...the last few transformation have taken a much harder toll on your body than before. The Wolfsbane isn't causing the problem or helping it." She took a deep breath and forced herself to be a complete professional mediwitch, even if she could only hold it for the moment.

"Remus, your body can't handle the stress anymore. No amount of healing potions will help you next time. There is a very good chance that you won't live through the next transformation."

Remus stared at her silently before closing his eyes and willing himself back to sleep.

* * *

Remus looked around Diagon Alley as he slowly made his way toward his apothecary. It was very early in the morning, almost seven o'clock but already people could be seen hurrying toward shops and they weren't the owners. It was still rather quiet and peaceful, the snow was fluttering toward the ground lazily making the scene look rather lovely as he continued down the Alley.

It was an ideal place to be at the moment, especially with Remus's mind being quite the opposite of Diagon Alley. The werewolf's thoughts were positively chaotic.

He'd been forced to stay in the infirmary for almost two weeks, then was restricted to bed rest under Madam Pompfrey's orders. Harry had taken care of him for the next week, even taking time to check on him between classes.

During this time, Remus researched on the Wolfsbane potion. What he'd found was exactly what he'd known before. What he could not find was the answer to his problems. Could it be that it wasn't the good quality that he'd had before?

After Snape had died in the war, he'd had to get used to getting the Wolfsbane potion from an apothecary. It hadn't been the same although the taste was just as horrible. Could the difference in expertise be the result of his problems now? If not what was going on? Remus was understandably afraid of the next moon, which was little more than a week away. For a brief moment, he wished Severus Snape were still around Hogwarts.

Remus tripped for a moment and cursed as he just managed to catch his balance. One woman in a rather old cloak paused to look at him before continuing on her way. Remus shook his head, growled, then began walking again. /What a thought to have! Wishing that Severus Snape was still at Hogwarts, especially after the last two years./ Remus was quite happy that the man wasn't around especially after what had been done to Harry.

His young friend was still mourning the loss of a son he barely knew and to a man he'd always hated. When Remus had found out about Harry having a child with a man named Raven Esan, he'd been shocked to say the least, especially when given the details of how it had happened. He'd seen the restrained fear on the younger man's face, the disbelief, and shock when Harry told Remus what had gone on in Dumbledore's office. Remus had also faced Harry's sadness that his own son probably hated him.

Lupin sighed. /Was that not horrible/ He kicked up some of the snow. Things had turned for the best though. With his father's encouragement, young Julian had become friends with Harry. The two of them had gotten along well for a while. At least until Julian's father became frightened and ran, taking his child in the process.

Harry had been furious when he had first found out, then he suddenly became despondent and absolutely refused to speak about Julian or his father again. Remus had gone to Albus about his concerns but the older man had merely shook his head and said that it was not his secret to tell. /I hate it when he gets all cryptic./

Harry continued to keep his own counsel about the situation except for one thing. That Severus Snape was in reality Raven Esan.

That had left Remus utterly speechless. There had been nothing to say. After a moment, Remus still could not speak because he had no idea just which question to ask there were so many. He'd settled for asking how could that happen.

Harry told him what he knew. That Snape had gone to Dionysia, a rather wild club in Knockturn Alley, under a glamour. Harry hadn't known it was Snape and had slept with the man. Snape had gotten pregnant, and had raised Julian under the name of Raven Esan. When Remus tried to ask more, the younger wizard brushed him off rather violently. Remus had never brought up the subject again.

Entering the apothecary, and thankful that it was indeed open this time of morning, Remus was surprised to see the owner speaking to another man who looked as old as Albus.

"I tell you, Andrew, I don't know why I married her!" He threw his long arms around frantically after mussing his peppered hair.

Andrew, owner of the small but well to do apothecary, laughed at his friend as his brown eyes wide with mirth. "You've been together for over 63 years, Zeus, you should know by now. Besides, at least you aren't having the problems of your namesake."

"I thank you very much, my friend, but I love my wife. And I would truly enjoy avoiding castration." Both men began laughing.

Remus got a good look at both of them. Both men were dark haired, although Zeus's had strands of white going through. The older wizard had olive colored eyes compared to Andrew's brown. Buried within their mirth, neither man looked that old.

Thinking that this would be a good time to interrupt, Remus cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both men. Andrew, the owner smiled broadly. "Professor Lupin! This is a surprise. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Remus smiled nervously. "I came to see you about my potion." He glanced at Zeus then back at Andrew, indicating that he would like privacy.

Andrew chuckled. "Don't worry about old Zeus! He's my cousin and has his own apothecary."

Remus thought that it would probably be good for him to stay, as he would need the most knowledge as possible. Clearing his throat and fidgeting slightly, he spoke to both men. "Something seems to be going wrong with the Wolfsbane." He watched Zeus's reaction to him being a werewolf although after the war it was very well known.

"Wrong?" Andrew's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean, sir? I haven't changed the recipe and I've made very sure to do it correctly."

"I'm sure of that but that's not what I meant." He took a few steps closer to the two older wizards. "This last moon, something rather strange happened. Well, lately the pain in my transformations have been getting worse. I didn't really understand what it was and I honestly thought it was being caused by stress or just age but it's not that this time." He told both men of the painful transformation of his last moon, of his injuries and how the treatment the school mediwitch had tried to give him failed, and about his own fruitless research.

Andrew frowned shaking his head negatively. "I have absolutely no clue my boy. I do apologize."

"How about me?" Zeus said with a slight smile. "I believe that I have an idea. This is something an acquaintance of mine told me about the Wolfsbane potion. Sooner or later, a werewolf's body will build up immunity to it. This will also build a slight immunity to silver, but it will not help with the transformations but in fact start making things worse because of the wolfsbane. He says it depends on how long the potion has been taken but it can happen."

Remus looked ill. /Oh no…there must be something…/ "Is there nothing that I can do?"

Zeus concentrated for a moment. "Actually, I think that acquaintance of mine was doing something about the immunity problem. Before he left for else where he'd actually figured it out. I believe he may publish it sooner or later."

Remus felt a flicker of hope. "Do you think that he can do anything about it now? Is he able to help me? I may only have till this full moon." Seeing the slight pity in Zeus's eyes annoyed him but Remus kept quiet.

The man nodded. "Indeed. I may not be able to contact him directly but I know someone who can. Come back in a few days and I'll see what I can do," said Zeus.

"In the meantime," called Andrew as he walked back toward them. He'd left for one of his storerooms to get Remus's potion. "Continue taking the Wolfsbane potion that we have on hand now."

Remus nodded. "I'll be back on Tuesday," he said nervously as the full moon was only five days after that.

The two apothecary owners watched him leave. Andrew turned to Zeus. "Who is this friend of yours anyway?"

"Raven Esan. Very good potions master. He owns Zelda's remember?"

Andrew nodded. "Yes, yes, I remember him now! Do you think he can help that poor man?"

"If anyone can do it, Esan can."

TBC

Alia: This is to make up for Remus being near nonexistent on Raven's Gift. If you have anything to say, please do so! Questions and comments are definitely appreciated.


	2. Because of Searching

TITLE: Second Chances -Because of Searching

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 2?

SEQUEL: Raven's Gift

EMAIL: PG-13…maybe R

PAIRING: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: Remus goes for his miracle and finds out a lot more!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This may be shorter than the first part though. I'll be writing Severus as Raven in some places and Snape in others. Just so you know.

/.../ thoughts

Second Chances - Because of Searching

That Tuesday, Remus returned to Andrew's apothecary. The werewolf was shifting nervously before the door while keeping out of the way of people shopping for Christmas gifts. It was rather early in the month but it was nearing. All Remus wished to do was make it to see another holiday. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Andrew was in the front opening a small crate behind the counter. The older man was humming a soft tune that Remus didn't really recognize. "Andrew?"

The old man looked up a bit annoyed at being disturbed from his work. He smiled slightly at seeing Remus. "Ah! Professor Lupin, come right in," he said as Remus came up to the counter. "Zeus just contacted me through the floo a few moments ago. He should be here any minute now."

"Excellent. Do you know what kind of news he has?"

The wizard laughed as he continued pulling vials and bottles from the crate. "From the way he was bouncing around, I'd say he was bringing very good news."

Remus sighed in relief. That brought a great amount of hope to him. He'd actually spent the last day or so arranging his will. Maybe now, he wouldn't have to worry it about.

It was ten minutes later when Zeus flooed in. The man had a large smile on his face. He rushed up to Remus and the now finished Andrew. "Excellent news, everyone! I've contacted my friend and he indeed has the potion."

"Really?" /_Thank Merlin! For a moment there..._/ thought Remus.

"Yes. It can't be sent by owl and he has no floo so he'll send it to his shop. I will have to apparate to his shop and get it. But first, I need to know if you are allergic to any of these ingredients on the list. He gave it to me. Check everything there."

Remus took the list and while trying to calm himself enough took a deep breath...and caught a scent he hadn't smelt in over 12 years. "What in Merlin's name?" he whispered in surprise.

"Do you see anything that you are allergic to, Professor Lupin?" asked Andrew who was watching the shock on the younger man's face.

"Oh! Um-no, I can't find anything." Remus handed Zeus the list back. His hand shook a little as he did so but Zeus didn't know it. /_I don't believe it, but it makes sense doesn't it. Who else would know so much about the wolfsbane? Or be able to come up with a cure for the immunity of the potion? Esan, SNAPE, wrote that list. Oh god! Harry and Julian. I wonder if I can..._/ "Zeus, do you think that I can go after the potion?"

"You?"

"Yes. I would really like to thank my savior in person. It would only be right. I mean, I don't even know his name."

"Ah, his name is Raven Esan. An excellent man. You may even know his son. I think the boy went to Hogwarts, last year."

"Julian?" asked Remus, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes! That's his name. A dear boy. Very intelligent."

Remus nodded with a smile. "So do you know where I should go to receive the potion?"

"He has a small shop in his home village that I can take you to. He has however moved from his home. He's a few miles out of a wizarding town in France. I don't know where he lives exactly. His friend, Willow, who has begun running the shop for him, may know. You'll have to get it out of her. Would you like to go now?"

Remus nodded. Yes, he was more than ready to go on a hunt.

* * *

Later, Remus would recognize just how foolish it was to leave without anything but the money in his pocket and the clothes on his back, but at the time he followed Zeus to Esan's, or rather Snape's, home village, he had no idea what type of adventure that he would be going on though it wasn't a very 'adventurous' one at all. 

Shirevale was a rather tiny wizarding village, but a boisterous one none the less. Wizards and witches of all shapes and sizes rushed the small roads and walkways. Remus actually found it a bit difficult to keep up with Zeus as the old wizard made his way down the street towards the potions shop.

"Now, which way is it?" muttered Zeus as he and Remus paused at a street intersection. "Damn that bakery! They just had to change the front of the store! Hmmm...there that ugly clothing shop my wife likes so much, so I go this way!" he cried triumphantly, dragging Remus behind him. The werewolf nearly stumbled trying to keep up.

"How much farther is it?" asked Remus. He felt as if they'd gone through the entire village and it had been almost half an hour since they'd flooed in. Zeus had gotten them lost twice.

"Right here!" Zeus smiled broadly and pointed to the small shop. The sign hanging over the door said Zelda's.

As he entered the shop, Lupin wondered if it was the right shop. "Who is Zelda?" he whispered as Zeus began yelling hello. Remus took a moment to look about the shop. It wasn't very big but from the sign over the five wide aisles, Zelda's had a large supply of potions. Various bottles, jars, and vials lined the shelves of the aisles neatly. The shop was slightly darkened over the aisles but lighter toward the front. The word Zelda's was on the wall behind the counter in front where the clerk usually was. There was a door further in the back and another beside the counter.

A black woman looking slightly haggard came in from the door by the front counter with a whining infant in her arms. She smiled tiredly. "Hello Zeus. How are you?"

"Hello Willow. I'm fine. You don't look very well though, my dear and the little one? Is he alright?"

Willow sighed. "Colic. I've given him something. That's the only reason he isn't howling anymore. Poor thing feels awful." She pressed a little kiss to her crying baby's forehead. Willow looked up at the man with Zeus. He was rather cute. "Who is your friend Zeus?"

The old man placed his hand on Remus's shoulder. "This is the man I told you about. The Wolfsbane poisoning?"

"Ah! Now I remember." She turned to Remus. "Did Zeus give you the list? We need to make sure that you aren't allergic to anything. It might prove fatal."

"Yes, he did actually. I'm fine with everything."

"Good."

Zeus said, "Professor Lupin here wanted to thank the person responsible for possibly saving his life."

Although she smiled sweetly and didn't show it, Remus could have sworn Willow was shocked.

"Professor Lupin? From Hogwarts?" inquired Willow.

"Yes, Ma'am." Remus watched her smile again but could sense her unease. It couldn't have been because he was a werewolf. It had to be who he was.

"Doesn't Matt go to Hogwarts, Willow?" asked Zeus.

Willow just managed to stop a glare.

"Matthew Lyrin? Second year."

"Yes. My second oldest. My oldest is fourth year at Durmstrang. My two girls are too young and this one is the last."

Remus nodded and smiled, trying to put the woman at ease but it wasn't working. "Like I said Mrs. Lyrin, I wanted to thank the creator of the potion."

"I'm sorry but the man who made the potion is away on business at the moment. If you can leave a letter-,"

"Where is Raven, Willow? I haven't seen him since he moved to that village in France."

She glared at the meddlesome old man making him take a step back. Willow then sighed. "Sorry Zeus. Titan has me rather temperamental at the moment." She rocked the baby in her arms.

Remus didn't believe that for a moment. "I really would like to meet them in person."

"I do apologize Professor Lupin, but even when he returns from business, he won't see you. I do apologize."

Lupin nodded silently. Zeus nodded sadly. "Sorry my boy. Do you know how long it will take to make the potion Willow?"

"Four days."

"But the full moon is five days away!" cried Remus slightly startled.

"Don't worry Professor Lupin. I'll have it delivered to you at Hogwarts. Even if you don't take it more than once before, it will have the desired effect."

Both men thanked her for her help then exited Zelda's.

Remus paused at the door. He thought he'd heard some hurried steps. "Zeus?"

The older man turned to him curiously.

"I think I'll stay here in town a bit longer before going back. I think I'd like to look around a little."

Zeus laughed. "I don't blame you son. This village does have it's attractions doesn't it? Don't get lost!" With that, the old man rushed off.

Lupin slipped back into the shop and headed toward the back. A door was slightly open and he could hear people speaking inside. A rather familiar voice was heard.

"Calm down Willow or you will upset Titan."

She gave a shaky breath. "Sorry. It's just that I was jumpy. That came out of no where. Who knew that Professor Lupin would show up."

"Was he looking for us?"

"I don't think so. You know I nearly killed Zeus today. That old goat! He practically told Lupin where to look for you!"

There was a long sigh from Snape. "There's nothing to do. He'll never find us unless he knows the password through the wards anyway."

"That was a rather good idea of yours."

"Perhaps they should have thought of it for Hogwarts. Just calm down. There is nothing to get overly excited about. If the aurors haven't rushed out to find us by now they never will."

"That did surprise me. That Potter hasn't tried to find you."

"Lets just hope we stay lucky. Are you planning to come by?"

"Just to drop off the list since you don't have a proper floo. What is the password this month?"

"Invention." The scorn was easily heard in his voice. Remus merely rejoiced at knowing that but still needed to know the name of the village.

"Julian?"

"Of course. I swear ever since he saw that muggle poster...had I known the children in the village would corrupt my son!" Remus sighed realizing that Snape hadn't said what village.

"Come now. You know you're proud of him."

Snape chuckled. "True. I am very proud of him. We're done now actually."

"That's wonderful."

"It is not. He's been testing it for the last couple of hours. He only stopped now because you contacted me. Thank you."

Willow burst into laughter. "Go back to your son, Raven Esan! You're hopeless."

"YOU ONLY SAY IT CAUSE IT'S TRUE!" screamed a voice in the background.

"Julian Triton Esan!" yelled Snape.

"I'll see you two later. I have to mind your shop."

"Bye Aunt Willow!"

"We'll see you at one this afternoon."

"Okay. Bye." Remus left quickly as Willow ended the connection.

* * *

Two days later, Raven Esan, formerly known as Severus Snape, stood with wand in hand ready to shout 'Wingardium Leviosa' the moment something went wrong.

His son Julian stood with a smile on a rather small looking surfboard that floated above ground. Raven shook his head. "I'm ready when you are Julian. Just be careful. No more of your fancy tricks. Do you want to scare more years off your father's life?"

Julian laughed. His father was always worrying. "Alright Papa. No stunts."

"Thank you. Now remember. Start off slowly."

"It's just like a broom, Papa!"

"It may seem like it but I would feel safer that your hands have something to hold onto and not just your feet staying attached to the board. Now start!"

With a smirk, Julian was off with a shot, ignoring his father's yells to slow down. The boy's eyes dropped slightly as the euphoria of rushing through the air came over him but his alertness never once faltered.

Raven watched as his son maneuvered the black and silver board like a muggle surfer. Julian somehow knew instinctively on the board, tilting slightly to the left or right to make it go the appropriate direction, or shifting down closer to the board to make it move faster.

Willow had been correct. Raven was extremely proud of his son and happy that the boy had something to preoccupy his time when he wasn't studying.

"Papa! I see someone coming this way! They've come through the wards!" cried Julian as he neared his father. Tilting back, placing more weight on his left foot, he brought the board to a slow stop a foot above ground then jumped off.

"Did you see who it was?" asked Raven as Julian grabbed his board from the air.

"It looked like a man, but I couldn't see who he was."

That unnerved Raven. His instincts were telling him that it wasn't Ash. Julian would have recognized the man immediately. "Julian, go inside the house."

"Yes sir." The boy had hesitated but Julian knew not to argue with his father. He also knew that his father would not allow any harm to come to him. Brown eyes looked back more than once as he rushed inside to put his board away. Julian ran back toward the front door though. He wanted to help if his father was in danger.

Raven slipped his wand from his sleeve not willing to be caught unaware. Who in the world had gotten past the wards? It wasn't impossible but it was difficult.

He could see the figure now moving slightly faster toward their home. The man wore simple brown robes over his frame but Raven couldn't make out his figure just yet. Seconds past when Raven cursed. "That damn werewolf!"

/_How did Lupin...bloody hell. Zeus and Lupin must have heard me speaking with Willow. What now?_/ If that wolf thought he was taking Raven's son he had another thing coming. No one was taking his child away.

Esan stood calmly as Lupin walked toward him. "Snape."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I never thought Potter would tell you that. Must have been a shock to find out he was fucking his teacher."

Remus glared at him. "No more than when you took his son away from him."

Severus tightened his hand around his wand, his face displaying a furious demeanor. "Julian is my son! Potter had his chance."

Lupin, obviously blind to his godson's faults, cried out, "You never gave Harry a chance! You just took Julian away for him without any reason."

Julian burst through the cottage door in a rage. "That's not true!" He yelled from the porch of the cottage.

"Julian, go back inside!" snapped Severus.

"No." He glared at Lupin. "He told his friends that he was going to take me away from Papa for good. I heard him myself!"

"Julian," said Remus soothingly, "Maybe you just mistook the conversation?"

Julian's eyes seemed to darken and for a moment Lupin froze. "Oh really? Do you think I could mistake someone cursing my father and asking his friend if it was possible to get full custody? Matt was there as well. We both stayed there for the entire conversation. Don't you dare tell me that I MISTOOK anything!"

Severus watched his son standing there as if he was a grown man looking down at Lupin. He could also see his son moving for his wand. The boy's explosive temper would get the better of him if Severus didn't stop him. While he didn't mind seeing Lupin cursed, the werewolf might retaliate. "No, Julian."

The hand stopped immediately before falling back at Julian's side and he turned to look at his father. The boy didn't stop his dark looks in Lupin's direction however.

"Lupin, Potter threatened to have Julian taken away from me and while I may have overreacted, no one is taking my son away from me. That was why I decided to care for him myself."

"Harry tried to do that?" whispered Lupin. /I don't believe it. Is that why he won't talk about it/

"He found out who Papa really was." Remus looked at Julian, surprised that the boy knew.

"Why are you here Lupin?" asked Severus.

"Snape-,"

"Esan."

"Esan. I originally wanted the potion but then I smelled your scent on that paper Zeus gave me."

"And decided to come find me."

Remus nodded.

Raven took a deep breath. "Look Lupin apparently you've wasted some valuable time searching for us. Did you know that the full moon is tomorrow?"

Lupin grimace but nodded. "I felt...that I had to find you for Harry's sake. Now I'm not so sure."

Rolling his eyes, Raven continued. "I have the potion here. Apparently, you'll have to stay here during the full moon." Raven didn't like that idea at all. He didn't want to possibly endanger Julian but the potion was still somewhat experimental. It would work physically but the experimental aspects of Lupin's control were still questionable.

"Are you sure?" Lupin obviously had a hard time believing him.

"Yes." Raven growled. "You need to be locked up to be sure that you are mentally there instead of the wolf. After that I want you gone." He paused for a moment. "And I want your word that you'll tell Potter nothing."

"I can't do that to Harry!" Lupin cried. /_True he's stopped looking but he's heartbroken_./

Raven narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. Remus suddenly realized where Julian got it. "You forget Lupin, I'm in control of your cure."

Remus's mouth fell open. "You know that's the only thing that could save my life!"

"That is funny...because here you want to take away mine! I want your word that you won't tell Potter because he WILL try to take Julian from me. Now if you want that cure, swear it!"

Julian watched his former professor struggle for a moment. The boy honestly didn't know if his father would deny the werewolf the cure. From what he could tell, his father was dead serious.

Remus felt a few tears leak from his eyes. If he made a promise, he had to keep it. Such things were taken as oaths and you could NOT break them. A selfish part of him spoke up, screaming for him to take the oath, that Harry had ruined his chance for a family already. Taking a shaking breath, he nodded. "I swear that I will not tell Harry Potter of the whereabouts of you and your son."

"Good."

TBC

Alia: Yeah I know. How dare she give us this little bit and we've been waiting for all this time? COLLEGE. That's how. I was getting my ass whipped for a while there man. Don't worry. I'm getting some free time now and a little inspiration. So try to be pleased with me. Kay? Now REVIEW or I'll make you wait a month for the next piece.


	3. Because of Danger

Alia: Okay. I'm here again with a remark. Spring Break is coming up soon but I won't be updating till the end of it so no updates for a week or two. I'm sending my baby (my Dell) off because it's been overheating for months. That means that it'll be gone for a while. I'll update when I can but don't expect it anytime soon. The next few chapters will be really hard on me.

Here are some reviews from both chpt 1 and 2. I didn't do them last time because I forgot.

**Melissa Jooty**: Do you know that you are honestly becoming my favorite reviewer! I mean really. The box isn't such a bad idea but something else has come up. As for the cure...hell I needed a reason for Remus to go out there. And yes Remus can be a real...well nevermind. I picked France cause I didn't want them to go too far away. Someone even suggested Romania to me so that Julian could speak to dragons...And you like the protective kid issue, huh? I gave my own little element to Julian. Because I wouldn't think twice about taking someone out for my mom. We're real close.

**aikidobrat**: I still appreciate you, old buddy, old pal...and so does everyone else because these would probably be going out a whole lot slower.

**Hana-Heart**: You're happy I've started. So am I. Thanks.

**Bianca**: I can't give up on this story even if I tried. It's my baby now. Although that hasn't stopped me from other ideas popping up. Damn plotbunnies.

**lavondyss21**: Yes, I've updated again...and I promise I'll work on WDCA, but that chapter is going to take organization and I'm lazy.

**arnyekmester**: Thanks!

**Nimohtar**: A happy ending...well, I can certainly say there will be one...getting there...

**noctu**: You know I didn't catch it until it was too late. I have shamed my house with that...(hides Slytherin shirt)

**abraxis**: Remus is a bit blind to people's faults to me. He doesn't think that Harry would be capable of pulling something like that. It seems to me that he ignores a great bit of Sirius's faults too. Of course I may have read too many stories like that but it's true to me.

**Sarahamanda**: You'll see. Read on McDuff!

Now this was going to be the original starting point but it was not to be. The story was going to go to hell but with help (Trax Knight, fantasyafterdark) that is not going to be. Of course you'll probably be pissed that they helped me in the right direction soon but till then say thanks.

TITLE: Second Chances -Because of Danger

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 3

SEQUEL: Raven's Gift

RATING:R (and for good reason)

PAIRING: Severus Snape / Harry Potter

SPOILERS: Um…OotP

WARNINGS: slash, mpreg, language

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: The characters of HP and Raven's Gift learn that some things won't stay buried.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This wasn't going to be part three originally but I decided to get my shit straight.

Second Chances -Because of Danger

Anyone who would have looked across the landscape around Hogwarts, near the Forbidden Forest in particular, would have noticed the unusual sight of a creature that left the forest with a ungraceful movement. The centaurs, who could always be found in odd places in the forest, could not help but notice the human child make his way toward the castle.

Julian walked almost zombie like through the snow toward the dark shadow of Hogwarts looming in the night. There were lights coming from the windows making everything even more surreal than they seemed to the 13-year-old boy. Just moments before he came into view, Julian had parted from the shadows as if he'd been part of it.

If anyone had seen the child, they would have been stunned at the condition he was in. His robes were in tatters; the right side of his face was covered with blood, his left cheek swollen. The boy was walking slowly and with a limp, which was strange since he wore only thin socks. However, the most frightening thing about the boy was the haunted brown eyes that simply stared ahead. As if the body's owner was away.

The dark haired boy stumbled over a stick and a sob escaped his throat as he made his way back to his feet. The pain in his broken arm and the rest of his beaten body felt excruciating to one so young. With his good hand, he wiped away the stray tears. The fall to his knees managed to knock some sense back into his dazed mind.

He looked around finally realizing where he was and also remembering why he was there. Julian started shaking and sobs erupted painfully from the boy's throat. "Papa..." He fell to his knees and began to cry, overwhelmed at the happenings of the last two days. It wasn't suppose to be like this, right? He and his father hadn't been living a happily ever after, but why did this have to happen?

It took some time before Julian could gather his senses enough to stand back up. He knew what he had to do. The young man had to get help for his father. The man had gone through hell to get Julian away from those bastards that had taken them. Julian was lucky he'd managed not to get himself killed walking in a daze through the Forbidden Forest for Merlin's sake.

Julian took a deep breath and began walking at a determined pace toward Hogwarts. He may not be a Gryffindor, but that didn't mean he didn't have the courage or the strength to do what he had to. Ignoring the limp and his near bare feet, Julian hurried toward the castle.

The boy knew he didn't have too much time so he began to run as much as he was able with his sore body. The... men...who'd taken him and his father from their temporary home would be furious when they learned that he was gone. He shivered but kept his pace when he thought of why they'd been abducted.

Seeing the entranceway, Julian gave a short cry of relief and moved faster, grimacing at the pain in his legs and arms. He wasn't sure of what time it was but he knew that there was one place he'd find someone in Hogwarts. The young boy rushed toward the Great Hall moving even faster than he had before completely ignoring the pain that should have nearly blinded him.

Finally nearing the hall, Julian gave a loud shout to gain the attention of the few students scattered at the doors of the Great Hall. The moment they got a clear look of him, two of the girls in the group screamed.

* * *

Harry Potter watched the students of Hogwarts eat their dinners as he listened to Spout giving him a funny retelling of what happened in her sixth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class. Pomona sat on his right. He glanced to his left where Albus Dumbledore sat. The older man had forgiven Harry for his foolish actions concerning Julian the year prior. Dumbledore believed that he himself could be faulted for the situation. 

Minerva had pointed out to Albus after she'd finally gotten the entire story that the old man was also just as much to fault though not responsible for Severus and Julian running.

_Flashback (Before Harry found out)_

_Minerva looked at Albus stunned. "Do you mean to tell me...that Severus is alive?" Albus nodded as he shifted in his chair. Both sat at a small table by the fire and had been chatting over tea for some time. Albus had wanted Minerva to know what had happened but knew the woman well enough to have a calm atmosphere for this tale. _

_McGonagal sat in her chair tensed and staring at the fire. Albus glanced at her nervously. Minerva took a deep breath and Albus took one as well. "Are you also telling me that Julian Esan is not only Severus's son, but that Severus is Raven Esan?" Albus again nodded._

_Closing her eyes and trying to calm down, Minerva managed to croak out, "And that Harry is Julian's father because of a bad coincidence involving both Harry and Severus wearing glamours?" Albus nodded for a third time. "But you are also telling me that Harry didn't know that he had a son and that Severus, who was Raven, didn't know that Harry was Xanthus Zephyrn?" _

_Albus coughed. "Yes."_

_Minerva looked at Albus for the first time. "So all of this is understandable. No one knew who the parents actually were." She took this time to glare at Dumbledore who blinked at her surprised. "This is your fault."_

_Albus sputtered and coughed as his tea tried to go another direction. "MY fault? Good gracious, what do you mean by that?" _

_She frowned. "Don't you give me that innocent look, Albus Dumbledore! You shouldn't have told Harry about Julian yet." _

_Dumbledore disagreed, "Harry had a right to know, Minerva." _

_Minerva snorted. "So soon? When you had no real confirmation that Julian was Harry's son." _

"_Minerva, the boy's potion-," _

"_Could have been wrong! Despite the fact that the boy's father is a potions master. Everyone makes mistakes."_

_Dumbledore continued to fight his case. "The expression on his face. He and Matthew knew that the potion was correct." _

_Minerva gave an exasperated sigh. "That may be true but you needed more evidence than that Albus. The potion could have actually been incorrect and Julian panicked."_

"_He was a very distraught child Minerva. At the time I believed it was because his father had lied to him about who his parents actually were. He fought the idea of Harry being his father every step of the way." _

_She shook her head at him. "You should have contacted his father -Esan-I mean Severus first. He would have explained why the potion was or might have been incorrect, and also explained why Harry was not Julian's father. You also should have asked Julian who he thought his father was. Things should have been kept quiet for a bit longer until you had better motives for alerting Mr. Potter of the situation." _

_She gave a long sigh. "But things have turned out for the best, I suppose." _

_Albus smiled at her wearily. "Indeed my dear. They have."_

_End Flashback_

Of course, things didn't work out for the best because Harry had forgotten that Julian and Matt were coming by to visit him. The boys had overheard his heated discussion with Ron and Hermione. He smiled and nodded as Sprout continued her story.

Harry and Severus had been to blame for the 'running' situation. The young man now looked back at his perspective of the situation with shame. True, he didn't understand why Raven's identity had been kept secret when he'd admitted his own part as Julian's father but the way he'd handled it... /I was an idiot./

He'd accepted the fact a long time ago that everyone was to blame just a little for Sirius's death, including Sirius himself. He had no right to fully blame Snape even after all this time. He also gained a little more insight about his time as a student in Hogwarts. Every year, Snape had done something to either help him or save his life, despite his former perspective on the situation. Snape may not have liked him but he totally doubted the older man had hated him. The older man's actions were mostly done to keep his position with Voldemort. With Voldemort being skilled at Legilimency, he could have taken any thoughts that weren't hostile against Harry badly.

Harry took a bite of his food as Pomona turned to speak to Vector. He continued his contemplating. If he thought about it, the buried feelings he'd had for Snape as well as the shock of being a father had only fueled the situation. Not only was the man that he...cared deeply for alive, but had given birth and raised Harry's son. He hadn't known how to take it. During the war, he'd learned that when you were overwhelmed it was sometimes better to concentrate on one thing or emotion. Against Voldemort, it had been anger, hatred, and the Dark Lord's destruction. When it came to Severus, it was built on false emotions, old issues, anger and shock. Harry hadn't really been able to think straight but he would never use that as a defense for his actions.

When he contemplated what Albus had yelled at him, he had gone and spoken to the older man after a few days. Harry had explained to Albus just what he had realized and the old man merely nodded in sympathy. There had been one thing he still had a problem with. Why didn't Severus tell him who he was?

Albus had replied, "I asked him that as well. I was told that Severus Snape had died in that war. A boy with a horrible childhood, no real friends to speak of, and a man that had spent most of his life making up for a decision, a mistake, that would mar his future. Raven Esan is who he is now. He didn't think that telling you who he once was, telling you about a dead man, was important."

But it was far too late for that understanding to come. Harry would never really know Severus Snape or Raven Esan. And he would probably never know his son. They had not wanted him in their lives so whatever plan for a search he had planned he cancelled. The ministry had not yet been notified and to this day, never would be. There were times however that Harry wished for a second chance with his son or the man he...loved. No matter what the reason for it might be.

He took a deep breath. Dumbledore looked at him questioningly but Harry shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. The Headmaster already knew that he was worried.

Harry looked at the Gryffindor table where Matthew Lyrin sat with the other students picking at his food. The boy had come into the Great Hall twenty minutes earlier worried sick about the day's events. Not that Harry wasn't. He was just a bit terrified as well.

During Binn's class today, a bloody phoenix had appeared in the room in a great fire. Along with him was an unconscious and nude Remus Lupin. Remus had been missing for days after telling Harry and Poppy that he may have found some help. They'd lost contact afterward but apparently, he'd been with Snape.

The werewolf had been beaten and Ignis as well for some reason. It had obviously taken time for the phoenix to gain enough energy to bring them both to Hogwarts. Two days by the guesses of Hagrid and Poppy.

Matt himself had carried the bird to Hagrid while Poppy saw to a comatose Remus. The boy had been rightfully frightened that something had happened to his friend. Dumbledore had politely asked Matt to try contacting Julian. The boy had given the Headmaster a distrustful look before gathering Wong, Prain, and two of Julian's friends in Slytherin.

The boy was rather paranoid but Harry understood. He told the Headmaster calmly that he would know if he or Potter tried to hunt down his best friend and his father. Albus had agreed though the old man had tried a tracking spell on the bird anyway. Lyrin had apparently known better. The Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Lyrin himself had cast a powerful anti-tracking spell on the owl and the letter. He trusted few and none of them.

Matt had apparently gotten no answer if the sick look on the boy's face was any indication. A note had appeared by the Headmaster moments ago. He read it quickly. Softly enough for only Harry and Minerva to hear, he whispered, "Mr. Lyrin has gotten no reply. He also says that his father apparated to Raven and Julian's home and found it ransacked."

Harry tried to hold back the spike of panic that brought. For a few long moments he thought of nothing until a shout and two screams brought the teachers' attentions to the front of the hall.

Clara, one of Julian's friends, was hauling a young man who'd looked like he'd seen better days into the Great Hall. The boy's socks were as tattered as his robes. He obviously should not have been outside in the snow though there were indications that he had. The boy walked with an obvious limp and more than likely needed medical attention. The Headmaster stood and no sooner had he called Clara's name above all the noise that had suddenly arose in the Hall, the girl cried out, "Matthew!"

The boy's eyes had been on the figure when he gasped. "JULIAN!" Harry found himself jumping over the Head table and rushing down toward the students. Matt had beaten him there, and Harry found himself being followed by Atticus, Xiaoming, and Dillon. Clara had lowered Julian to the ground and was kneeling beside him. Matt skidded to a stop and knelt by her. Harry joined them.

* * *

The other three students, along with Dumbledore, stood over Harry, Matt, and Clara but as a group all of them gasped when they saw Julian's face. The boy had been struck with a great force, if the large bruise on the side of his face was any indication. The blood there also startled them. Harry dug a handkerchief from his pocket to clean and stop the blood flow as Albus questioned Clara. The other teachers were quickly clearing the Great Hall. 

Pomfrey rushed toward them. "Headmaster, is he alright?" The older man merely directed her to Harry for questions as he turned back to Clara. "What happened child?"

Clara took a deep breath. "I was coming into the Great Hall when I was stopped by one of the Ravenclaw boys that had wanted to talk to me. I had just finished my conversation with him when we heard a shout. We and a few older students turned and saw Julian rushing toward us. He couldn't really run because he was limping so badly."

Poppy interrupted. "He has a broken ankle Headmaster. It looks as if it were caused by a boot if the imprint is anything to go by."

Clara frowned but continued with, "He caused two of the older girls to scream when they saw him. After a moment, his energy seemed to give and he passed out. I was close enough to catch him."

Albus nodded and returned his gaze to Pomfrey. She shook her head and conjured up a stretcher. "It looks as if the boy has had a sound beating. The only good point is that the blood isn't his but that has me worried as well."

Dumbledore nodded, "Best hurry him to the infirmary Poppy. Please alert us when he is awake."

She nodded and hurried off to her domain. Dumbledore turned to Julian's friends. Matt and Clara stood up front backed by Dillon, Atticus, and Xiaoming.

Matt looked at the older man for a long moment before saying, "Can we see him in the morning?" He wasn't foolish enough to think that the Headmaster would say yes to them staying with Julian right now when no one had any idea of what is going on.

Dumbledore nodded, pleased at the strong show of friendship, and intelligence. "You all should head to bed. You can see Mr. Esan tomorrow before classes." Matt nodded and walked away with the others following. Atticus halted for a moment at the doors of the Great Hall to give Dumbledore and Potter assessing looks before he walked out of the room.

Albus turned to Harry to make sure the younger man was alright. There was a dark fury in his eyes that Albus hadn't seen since the battle with Voldemort. "Who did this? No one else knew but you, Minerva, Hermione, Ron, and me. Matt and his family are probably the only others."

Albus shook his head. "Harry, my boy, have you thought that it may have nothing to do with you?"

Green eyes stared at him. "I haven't been having the best of luck lately Professor."

Dumbledore nodded. He said, "Come, Harry. Lets go check on Julian."

For a moment, Harry could have sworn the old man was about to say 'your son'.

* * *

Harry and Albus were both in for a long stay in the infirmary. Both men had gotten a chessboard to play with (not that it mattered because Harry lost within five moves of the game) or books to read after Madam Pomfrey told them that Julian wouldn't wake till tomorrow night. The child was suffering from dehydration, slight frostbite, starvation, as well as his other injuries. 

Harry could not sleep at all when Pomfrey managed to determine whose blood was on Julian's face. "It was his father's. Mr. Esan, if I'm right." Dumbledore had taken to his seat slowly while Harry had dropped back into the one beside Julian's bed.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry decided that he'd had enough of Quidditch. However, just as he placed the magazine aside, he jumped startled by the screaming, wide-eyed boy on the bed. "PAPA! NO, PAPA!"

Poppy came rushing from her office with a calming potion though surprised that Julian was awake after having taken the sleeping potion. After getting down his throat, though she hated using force, she smiled as the frightened child began to calm.

Julian didn't bother to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks, and he apparently didn't care that it was Harry Potter rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him down. Julian welcomed any kind of comfort at that moment.

Dumbledore watched the two of them. Harry would be a good father and there had always been more than a simple reason for Albus wanting Julian's fathers to get along. He shook his head, vowing to think on that matter later.

"Julian," whispered Albus. Harry's chest constricted when Julian looked up from his chest. The young man gave him a look that contained no solitary emotion, though it was a mixture of shock, anger, and fear. Harry hoped that it wasn't directed specifically at him. The brown eyes turned to Dumbledore.

"Julian," asked Albus, "What are you doing here? Where is your father, child?" A few more tears rolled down from his sad eyes before he buried his face back into Harry's chest. Harry wouldn't say just how annoying it was when emotions collided. It was confusing to be so happy that Julian was accepting his comfort and so worried about the boy and his father's safety.

A hiccup came from Julian's throat as he tried to stop crying. "I don't know. I don't know, where he is. I don't even really remember how he got me out." Harry ran a hand through the black locks, telling Julian to take his time.

"What happened Julian?"

Julian took a deep breath and started his story. "There were these three men. They were talking about…something. I couldn't hear. I thought I heard them say they wanted Papa but it was so muffled. One was sitting on some type of throne and there were two others with blond hair. The one on the throne kept smiling at me and papa." He was quiet for a moment when he said. "He...the moment I saw him something told me that Papa and I were in danger. He had red eyes."

TBC

Alia: Oh what an evil place to stop. (smirks darkly) Review or I won't update for a month.


	4. Because of Answers

Alia: I got my baby fixed! (does a little dance) I can do anything I want now and my computer won't cut off on me. So because Spring Break is over (sniffles) and I'm slightly perky...and also avoiding studying for an exam...I decided to post this. I don't know how long the next one will be. I'll get right on it though.

**Sarahamanda:** Evil place? Thank you. You guys are jumping farther ahead then I am...

**Melissa Jooty:** I know it was cruel...and I plan to get a lot worse. Friends are suppose to be loyal. I know I'd go against the system for mine. I'd be nervous and scared as hell but I'd do it. When I thought of Julian's behavior, I took in the fact that he is just a kid, but you also have to factor in who his parents are. You can't wait? Just wait a bit longer. You'll love this. (sighs) Yeah its going to be a long road for those two. All Albus does is meddle. What do you expect? I'm a favorite! (bounces) Thank you! I try with Harry...now if only I could work better with Everybody.

**TEC:** Just a tiny bit? I'll have to work on that. You hope that Raven will be okay? (shifts nervously)

**aikidobrat:** I wanted REVENGE! (pouts) You'd be surprised how many stories I'm reading now just cut you off! So very cruel. Actually I'm being a little hypocritical aren't I? Of course I love reviews! I'll be sure to talk to you later.

**Kate:** Bribery huh? (narrows eyes) Okay. I'll take it!Leila: Oh come on! He's my baby too...although there are some of us that don't like to share...

**Hana-Heart:** (blinks) You're trying to get me killed aren't you? You are! (points at everyone that reads story including yahoo group) Well to be quite frank, you'll have to get through them first.

**ladyoficyblueyes:** I know it's cruel...but I love reviews so much. (sobs) Yeah, can't leave Harry a bastard forever.

**Thanks also to everyone who read and just forgot to review (you know who you are).**

TITLE: Second Chances -Because of Answers

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 4

SEQUEL: Raven's Gift

RATING: R (I might raise it again soon)

PAIRING: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

SPOILERS: All of the books

WARNINGS: language, angst, slash, violence

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: The characters of HP and Raven's Gift learn that some things won't stay buried.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Now for the first scene of this part to work I was going to have to change something in the last scene of Raven's Gift. Not going to happen. That was the original idea but I changed it so that I didn't have to screw with the first story.

Second Chances – Because of Answers

Late that Thursday night as Severus Snape also known as Raven Esan worked on saving Remus Lupin's life, a half giant was drinking heavily at a table in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron.

The room was rather empty, just a few drunken wizards here and there so it was rather easy for them all to ignore the ravings of half giant even though they echoed loudly throughout the place.

"It ain't righ', ah tell ya!" Hagrid yelled loud enough that the walls shook ever so slightly. "IT AIN'T! 'E'd be tha best da ever, Harry wou'd!"

Unknown to Hagrid, someone was rather sober enough to hear and understand everything the screaming half giant said. The man narrowed his eyes. He wonder for a moment had he heard correctly.

"Dey 'ad no righ' takin' tha lad away from his da! Harry'd make a betta da to tha lad dan he wou'd!"

The man's eyes widened. Was that oaf really saying...that Harry Potter had a son/I have to be hearing things./ He smirked. /Only one way to find out./ He walked over toward Hagrid's table.

"Hey there, mate. You alright?" He laid a pale hand on the massive shoulder in front him.

Hagrid looked up sniffling at the cloaked stranger in front of him. He wiped his nose with his sleeve causing the stranger to cringe ever so slightly. /Disgusting./

Hagrid shook his head. "'e jus' stole tha lad from his pa! Harry wou'd make ah good da! Best in the world!" cried Hagrid, his voice slurring over the 'l'.

The stranger sat in the chair across from him. "Someone stole a boy from who?"

Hagrid gave the man a blurry look. His eyes were focusing and he couldn't get a clear view of the man except for the blond hair. "Ma friend 'Arry! T'e boy's da took 'im away. Jus' 'tole 'im from poor ickle Harry." Hagrid took another swallow of his drink, becoming more and more intoxicated. He'd been at it for some time.

The cloaked figure raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Harry? Do you mean Harry Potter? He has a son?" /Oh this is just too good to be true/

Hagrid nodded, his head rolling about his shoulders. "Is true! Ah foun' poor 'Arry sobbin' up a rig't storm duh otha day! E's scared e'll lose his friend Remus. T'en 'e told me 'bout how ickle Julian was 'is!" Hagrid dropped his head to the table causing the stranger to jump in alarm. The half giant cried even louder. "An tole me how duh lad's da stole 'im away. Jus' took 'im!"

The stranger eyes were lit with excitement as an old hatred boiled inside of him. /Potter has a son! POTTER has a SON/ He glanced back at the giant. /So the boy's name is Julian. But I need more information./

"That's terrble! Who would take Harry Potter's son?" he asked. /Come on you oaf! Give me a name./

"Dat bastard Esum! 'E took 'Arry's boy from 'im! Poor Julian. Barely 'ad ah chance to know 'is da."

/Julian Esum? I'll have to look through the public ministry records./ "I'm sorry for Mr. Potter. Is there anything I can do to help?" he said, hoping to learn more.

Hagrid shook his head wildly, loose bits hair smacked the stranger repeatedly despite the cloak's hood. "Naw. Poor Harry said ta leave it be. E's jus' sad cause tha lad's gonna be thirteen soon."

The stranger leapt to his feet, barely a goodbye to the drunk Hagrid. He rushed toward the doors of the Leaky Cauldron and apparated to his flat. He needed to get to France. His father needed to know about this.

* * *

(a day later) 

That night, Severus closed his weary eyes not being able to stand the sight of his son anymore. Julian was sitting on the steps of the porch of the small cottage, his feet solidly placed on the second step, his arms wrapped around his knees. There was nothing wrong with this boy's stance. It was the child's face that caused Severus grief.

Moving from the open front door to the living room, Severus sat in his chair and stared at the fire burning in the fireplace.

Julian had just turned thirteen years old yesterday and the boy had spent the day with his father. Lupin was far too tired to do anything except rest for his transformation. It wasn't so bad even with the werewolf around. They went outside and Julian somehow managed to get his father to participate in a snow fight. It went very well when he and Severus ate a cake that Willow had sent, while at the same time she managed to insult Severus's cooking. It went even better when gifts from Matt, Minny, Dillon, Clara, and Atticus arrived from Hogwarts.

It had been good to see the light in his son's eyes brighten. The last year had been hard on him emotionally. Severus hated seeing Julian so depressed. Though solitude may suit Severus, it wasn't right for Julian. The boy had no friends around except for Ignis and the only one to talk to was his father, except when Matt visited during holidays. Severus was having to home school him in order for Julian to keep up with his year mates.

Severus's problems weren't too hard. Zelda's was being run by Willow. Severus still created the potions but he sent them to Willow to store. The woman was all to happy to do it. She hated staying home all day. He didn't mind having so much time to himself either having done it for a many years. Only two things really caused him problems.

Severus sighed heavily as his eyes glanced at the door once more. His chest felt heavy as he continued to contemplate the situation that he'd placed him and his son in.

For some reason (it may have been intervention by Albus), Potter had not put out the information on him and Julian. Severus could not understand why. From what he understood from Julian, Potter had found out who he was and had gone on a rampage claiming that Severus had stolen his son. /But the idiot conveniently forgot that he had a part to play in it./ It had unnerved Severus when Ash announced that nothing had gone to the ministry yet. Severus had expected to be hunted down, but so far nothing had happened.

When Lupin showed up, he'd honestly been caught off guard. He hadn't expected the werewolf to come looking for him or know who he was. Thankfully, Lupin was all Gryffindor and had rushed straight to their cottage. The werewolf would keep his word (Severus would make sure of it) and Severus would give him his cure. At the moment Lupin sat near the fireplace, sleeping rather heavily. Apparently the potion had worked. Lupin had been locked up earlier but Severus had reluctantly released him after seeing how docile he was. Julian had tossed a ball about for a while before taking a seat on the porch.

Severus stood and went back to the door. The sun was beginning to set. "Julian." Brown eyes that seemed to droop looked up at him. "It's late. Eat your dinner, then finish the work I gave you."

Julian nodded his head slowly. "Okay, papa. I'll be right there." Severus frowned slightly at his son's back before going to his study.

The cottage that Ash had given them had needed much repair but it was a large enough place for both of them. It was not far from a short range of tall hills. For that Severus was thankful for he never liked being too close to water.

Continuing down the hall, his mind began to wonder to the nightmares he'd been having lately. It was the nightmares that were having him so on edge lately.

After they'd ran away, he'd continually had nightmares about Potter stealing Julian from him and him himself being locked up somewhere for stealing the Golden Boy's (though he was a man) son. Now however, they were something entirely different. He was lying in total darkness and there was screaming in the background. One was of an older man, and was extremely angry. The thing that frightened him was that the other voice was screaming in pain.

That voice belonged to Julian and it scared Severus more than he ever wanted to admit.

The thought of his son being hurt in anyway did not sit well with Severus. He'd been hurt too much in his own life for Julian to suffer, although the boy was suffering at least emotionally from the situation that they were in.

Severus walked into his study and sat down at his desk to finish labeling the jars and vials that he planned to send to Willow and Ash in a couple of days. He also needed to revise a charms quiz he was preparing Julian for. Immersing himself in his work, Severus didn't see the glow at his window immediately. After a moment, it did manage to grab his attention with its riotous movements.

Standing quickly, Severus tried to sooth his annoyance. Julian knew not to go running around the cottage, especially this time of night. Looking at the clock, Severus could see that it was around ten o'clock. "Julian!" Severus frowned when the light continued to move. He stormed out of his study and toward the front door.

Lupin's head snapped up as he yelped in surprise. Tilting his head to the side he wonder what had Snape in such a tizzy.

"Julian Esan, what did I tell you about-,"

"I didn't do it!" exclaimed the boy as he ran into the living room from the kitchen, sliding across the floor thanks to his socks.

Severus would have stumbled over his own feet if it hadn't been for years of practice of stalking through Hogwarts. Severus narrowed his eyes at his son. "Julian, were you outside?" If the boy had just come from the kitchen, which was on the wrong side of the house...

Julian shook his head. "No, sir. You told me not to go out this late. Why did you think that I was outside?"

Severus frowned. Julian wasn't lying. Especially since he'd come in from the kitchen. Severus moved toward the window beside the front door. The glow seemed to stop in front of the wards he'd placed around the cottage when the first came to the cottage.

Slipping his wand from his sleeve he motioned at Julian. "Do you have your wand?"

Julian nodded. "Yes, papa." His father had taught him to keep his wand on him at all times. It may have been paranoia but both merely referred to it as Slytherin caution.

Severus stepped over and opened the front door. Placing a warming charm on his clothes, he turned to the door. "Lupin," The werewolf moved toward him slowly, not wanting to accidentally startle Severus. "Keep an eye on Julian. Julian, stay in the house. Do you understand?"

* * *

"Yes, sir." Julian swallowed the lump that was beginning to form. When he was younger, every single time something seriously bad happened, his head began to throb slightly. It was always centered around the center of his forehead. Even that day when he heard Potter talking to his friends, his head had been throbbing earlier that morning. He'd ignored it then. There was no way he would do it now. 

His father opened the door and looked out cautiously, his wand held tightly in his grasp. Moving with a grace that Julian envied, and at times tried to imitate without success, his father exited their home, and began moving across the porch to the lawn.

Julian moved to the window to keep an eye on his father while Lupin sat near the door keeping an eye on Julian. The young boy took a deep breath and began chanting, "I am not a Gryffindor, I am not a Gryffindor, I am not a Gryffindor." A soft huff from the werewolf and the thought that Matt would be insulted made Julian calm down. It also stopped him from going ahead and following his father out of the door.

* * *

The older Esan was in front of the glowing now, his wand lighted by a simple Lumos spell. Julian gasped when his father turned and began running toward him. 

As Severus moved slowly toward the glowing lights before his home, something bothered him about the whole experience. Something scratched at the back of his mind about the scene but he ignored it.

He continued across his land to the wards and raised his wand as he began to glimpse something more. There were people standing at the wards. Continuing to move closer, wand in hand and prepared to fight, Severus was close enough to finally get a look at the people before him.

Seeing the black robes and white masks, Severus paled. He'd seen people dressed in the same clothes for too long to ever be able to forget it. The Death Eaters laughed at the expression on his face before one stepped forward. "Raven Esan...a pleasure to meet you."

Severus narrowed his eyes and took a step back. The bright side was that they obviously didn't know who he was. If they had any idea that he was once Severus Snape, things could get bad. Not that they weren't. There had to be at least twelve Death Eaters trying to get through his wards.

"What do you want here?" growled Severus. He hid his nervousness as most of the men returned to work on breaking his wards. The spells were causing the yellow lights.

"Nothing important." The Death Eater smiled. "But my lord would like a few words with you and your son."

Severus tensed, his wand ready to duel. "What would your lord want with me and my son? I do not even know who you speak of."

The man shrugged. "I am merely following orders, Mr. Esan. Surely you can understand."

Severus began taking a few steps back. "I truly am sorry for your predicament, however," he snarled, "You are not taking us anywhere."

The man laughed. "Oh you think so do you?" The blasts against Severus's wards grew stronger and they began to waver. "Why don't we find out?"

Severus turned and ran for the cottage.

* * *

"Julian!" The boy was standing by the window of the cottage just as the pop of the wards echoed around their temporary home. 

Lupin growled lowly and began roughly nudging Julian away from the window. Julian tried to move toward the door.

"Papa, what's happening?" His father nearly bowled him over to get into the house.

Severus pushed his child away and slammed the door shut behind, putting up as many locking spells as he could think of. As he searched around his home, Severus cursed himself for not installing a floo. Even Ash had thought it a bad idea at the time. Lupin snapped his jaws at the door and growled louder. Severus knew that they were coming. "Julian, do you have that board of yours?"

The boy paled. "I…I left it outside."

"What about the broom your friends got you?'

"In my room. By the bed." Julian followed his father as the older man ran through the house. Both paused.

Severus glared down the hall. "Where the hell is Lupin?" He thought to go back but only for a second, as the front door was thrown open by a curse.

Severus threw the bedroom door open and he and Julian rushed inside.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" A growl, screams, and then the pained howl of a wolf answered his question. Julian grabbed his broom from the side of his bed and rushed toward the window.

Severus threw open the window and both just managed to avoid a hex that flew through the window. "Shit."

"Papa, who are those people."

"Death Eaters."

Julian's eyes widened. "Do they know who you-,"

"No. Don't say anything." Their heads snapped up as someone banged at the door.

"Mr. Esan, please reconsider. We would like to do this the easy way. No one will get hurt."

Severus found himself glaring at the door wondering if the fool actually thought he believed that. He'd been a Death Eater and a spy for over 20 years, for Merlin's sake! And more than likely they had just killed Lupin. He stood and managed to hex the three that were guarding the window of Julian's room. "Quickly." he hissed at his son.

Julian got his broom steady outside of the window and climbed on it. He turned to wait for his father. The older man was trying to hold the door closed and manage his way toward Julian at the same time. It wasn't working. Severus was putting all of his energy into keeping the door closed.

"Papa!" Julian whispered.

Severus shook his head. "Go!" He watched his son's eyes widen. "Damn you Julian, don't you dare argue with me! Not now! Get to safety. Try to make it to the town nearby."

Julian glared at his father before nodding, his face filled with determination. The boy turned his broom and shot off into the distance. Momentarily, Severus reveled in the fact that Julian could fly like Potter.

His temporary loss of concentration cost him. The door shattered and four of the Death Eaters rushed through, sure that they could handle one man. They underestimated him.

Severus immediately killed two of them with 'Avada Kedavra' and blocked out how easy it was for him to do so. He turned smoothly to the side as the others tried to hit him with stunning or petrifying spells. He merely returned them quickly.

He jumped slightly startled as Ignis appeared behind the two remaining men in his usual blaze of glory and began attacking one of them with his claws. Unfortunately, a luck swing of the Death Eater's hand tossed the phoenix into Julian's bookcase. The case then fell on him.

Severus cursed as he continued to duel with the two men. He threw another killing curse at each man. Unfortunately, one was experienced enough to avoid it and a good enough dueler to catch Severus off guard even though it was for a moment. A loud cry of 'Crucio!' sent Severus to his knees, growling with a pain he hadn't felt in years. It seemed to be too late for him but Julian had gotten away.

As he passed out from the pain of the Unforgivable, that was Severus's only real thought.

* * *

Julian flew as fast as he could toward a town that sat a few miles away from where he and his father now lived. Their former home had been closer and Julian wished that he was back home. 

He wished that everything was good and quiet as it had been a year ago. Before he'd started Hogwarts and everything had went straight to hell. Unfortunately, you couldn't turn back time. Okay you could but he couldn't find the time turner he needed to get the job done.

A silvery hex nearly knocked the boy off of his broom. "Ahh! Go away you fucking prats!" Soon Julian was dodging the curses almost frantically. The boy flew through the air with an almost effortless grace despite the fact that he was nearly fighting for his life.

Dodging a few stunning spells, Julian could almost see the low lights of the town a couple of miles away. "Come on, Julian! Just a little longer. You're almost there. NO!" The broom began to buck then plummeted toward the ground below.

Julian tried to get the broom back under control but it was useless. He braced himself for the impact of the trees and ground below.

Crying out as he hit a few sturdy branches before dropping to the ground roughly, Julian tried to regain his senses. He groaned as he felt muscles twinge in pain. He stumbled to his feet and with barely a glance at his broken broom, he pulled out his wand and took off in a run.

"Come back here boy!" cried one of the men that were flying on their own brooms behind him.

"Oh gods, please!" sobbed Julian as he ran even faster toward the town that was much too far away. Knowing that he would never make it anyway, Julian turned, his fear taking a step back for his anger. The boy began throwing curses, even some that were considered dark, at the five Death Eaters following him.

Julian managed to dodge a majority of the hexes thrown his way but it was difficult. He was still just a kid and though he had been one of the best students in DADA, he was dueling with adults! He cursed in denial as a jelly legs hit him from behind.

Now on the ground and unable to dodge much, Julian turned to a few darker curses that Hogwarts did not think children his age needed to know. Shame on Albus for believing his lies about extra studying in the Restricted Section.

The boy did his best, did better than most adults could, but was eventually overcome. The one that had hit him from behind summoned his wand. Julian turned and glared at the bastard. He was ignored as the man, who remained hooded, yelled at the others.

"I cannot believe this. You couldn't defeat a mere child by yourselves?" The man snorted with disgust. "Why our Lord sent you fools, I will never know." He turned and looked at Julian. He gasped however when he saw the boy back on his feet and poised to run. "Stop him!"

Julian tried to run again, hoping that his youth would help him. But the other men were taller and obviously stronger. He was quickly tackled from behind. "Let me go, you bootlicking bastards! Let Me Go!" A strike to his face startled him but he continued to struggle.

The man who'd summoned Julian's wand pushed the Death Eater that tackled the boy aside. Grabbing Julian roughly by the neck, he slammed Julian's head on the hard ground beneath them as hard as he could. When the boy cried out, he continued to do it.

Julian's eyes rolled into his head as blood spread beneath him.

TBC

Alia: Don't give me those looks. You know I wouldn't hurt them unless it was necessary...okay so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. Review


	5. Because of Answers Cont

Alia: Okay. I'm back. I planned to do this last week but this bitch of a chapter was hard on me. It did not want to be written but I preservered. But before we go on to reviews and then the story... You guys need to know that I might not be here for the next chapter. I don't...just NO. Bell, if you or Audrey want to volunteer do so. Or I'll use the result of reading way too much Yu-gi-oh yaoi...my YAMI.

Reviews:

athenakitty: I'm afraid I can't answer that (smirks) You'll see.

Sarahamanda: Thanks.

aikidobrat: I know more smut time...but it'll take me a while...I haven't done smut since I left anime. And I did a damn good job if I say so myself! Remind me to send you a copy of a story I did. The long one. I'm happy you like it so far! Talk to me next time your online!

Vertigo: I LOVE long reviews. They make me all tingly. You're right. That is good timing. Harry didn't do a good job...you'll see. The third part was actually where the original sequel began but I did things over. You gave me an idea with Severus now. Thanks.

Audrey: (gasps) AUDREY! YOU'RE BACK! (glomps) I missed you so much. (sobs) Thanks for the comments. They're greatly appreciated. And yes you should start writing again. I think I may have a couple plot bunnies to throw your way. But hurry. They're growing awful fast. Bell would never forgive me if I started on ANOTHER story.

Moreso: I know. You can't help but like Julian but believe me when I said it was necessary...We're going to find out about Severus/Raven these next two chapters. Prepare yourself.

TITLE: Second Chances -Because of Answers cont.

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 5

SEQUEL: Raven's Gift

RATING: R (I might raise it again soon)

PAIRING: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

SPOILERS: All the books

WARNINGS: language, angst, violence, slash, hints to mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: The characters of HP and Raven's Gift learn that some things won't stay buried.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is 'Because of Answers' Continued because there will be almost three chapters of answering what happened to Julian, Severus, and what Julian told Albus and Harry. This is the second chapter and there will be one more. I may stick more warnings on the next chapter though.

Second Chances- Because of Answers Continued

Raven didn't move nor did he tense when he woke. He somehow knew that he was no longer in his own home but where he was remained a mystery. Severus didn't dare move. He could still feel the waves of pain echoing through him from the Cruciatus. He was just pleased that he could think clearly.

As he lay there, Raven wondered if Julian had gotten away. He needed to be sure that his son was safe. Unfortunately he knew nothing of what happened after he passed out and after Julian flew away. He could only hope that the boy had made it to town uninjured.

Shifting slightly, Severus could tell that he was lying on a hard and rather cool surface. /Ah yes. I would be lying on the damned floor./ Pain spiked through him for a moment before dulling enough for Raven to concentrate on his surroundings again. The potions master breathed slowly with his aching chest and opened his eyes slowly. From the way his head was positioned, he could see that he was indeed lying on the floor. He was on top of a thick rug, the only thing keeping Raven from freezing on a cold floor. He found himself slightly thankful for that. His head was facing a large fireplace. Although it was lit, it provided little heat or comfort. He closed his eyes.

Severus could hear soft whispers from where he lay on the floor. He could hear them coming from his right side, but not too far away.

"So this is Raven Esan?" said a calm voice of an adult that had a rather...cool demeanor to it.

"Yes, sire. That's him." The second voice sounded somewhat like the first. Both were apparently young men.

"You did very well son." Said one voice that was slightly hoarse.

"Thank you, father."

There were a few footsteps in his direction but Severus managed not to panic.

"Not the best looking is he? I would have expected some handsome little doll really. Only the best for that bastard," said the second voice bitterly. "He reminds me of my potions master."

"Professor Snape?" said the first voice.

The third voice laughed. "Ah yes Severus. Now that you mention it, I see it as well. Although Esan is much better looking."

Severus wondered if he should feel insulted or flattered.

"Poor Severus. Died fighting for our lord." At least that's what the third voice believed. Raven frowned mentally. That voice sounded terribly familiar.

"Brother, I thought that Potter and Snape didn't get along? Why would he sleep with someone who even slightly resembled the man?" asked the first voice.

Severus just managed not to freeze. /SHIT/ If Potter was the reason he and his son were here...

"Perhaps Potter had a few fantasies about buggering him. Merlin, even I had one or two."

"Oh?" said the third voice with a bit of amusement.

The second voice coughed leaving the first to laugh cooly.

"My, my brother. We're learning new things everyday." said the first voice. The second seemed to sigh.

"Was it difficult to get them here Draco?"

It took all of Severus's will power not to jump at the revelation. /Draco! Draco Malfoy! Then that means the third voice is Lucius.../

Draco gave a growl. Severus could hear someone begin to pace. "Harder than we expected. Esan here killed most of the men I took along!"

"Really?" said the first voice. He seemed impressed.

"It was amazing to say the least. And that little bastard of his almost escaped us."

Raven cursed mentally. Julian hadn't made it. /So where is he/

"Not what you expected, hmm?" said Lucius.

"Not at all."

"Don't underestimate your enemies, Draco." The first voice sounded closer to Severus than before.

"Yes, my lord."

/Well at least I have some clue of who...Voldemort/ If there was a god, Raven hoped not. He didn't think he could take anymore of that snake faced bastard.

"Go and fetch the boy here please Uncle?" Although the first voice said please, it was a command.

"Yes, my lord."

Severus pondered just for a moment why the first voice called Draco 'brother' and Lucius 'Uncle' but both Malfoys called the man 'Lord'. It didn't seem to add up.

"Come now, Mr. Esan. You can stop pretending to sleep now." The first voice sounded completely sure. He heard Draco's barely audible gasp in the background.

* * *

Severus flinched but did slowly open his blue eyes. He didn't turn his head until the man said, "Don't be afraid. Look this way, please." 

Turning his head, Raven looked up at the figure before him. The first thing he noticed were red eyes. /Sweet Morgana! I thought he was dead/ But then Severus took a closer look. No...this couldn't be Voldemort, but the man didn't look possessed at all to him. Nevertheless, the eyes were enough to scare the hell out of him. Severus shifted onto his side and began to move slowly away, back toward the fireplace.

The red eyed man smiled at him in amusement. He was rather handsome if one ignored the red eyes. Tall, strong features that blended well together, and dark brown hair. He was someone that you wouldn't really notice, looks alone, if you saw them on the street. However, Raven could tell that this man before him stood as proudly as Voldemort himself once had, power and danger radiating from him.

Severus pulled as far away as possible without going into the fireplace.

The red eyed man chuckled. "There's no reason to shy away, Mr. Esan. Even if you did kill quite a few of my men."

Raven glared at him. /If he thinks I'm going to apologize.../

A laugh issued. "Now, now, Mr. Esan, do not be that way. You are my guest."

"I find it hard," Severus growled, "to believe myself a guest when you snatched my son and I from our home."

The man shrugged. "I would find it a bit hard to believe that you would have come voluntarily."

Severus had to admit that he had a point. "Who are you? Why have you brought us here? Where is my son!" he cried angrily.

He didn't expect Draco Malfoy to jump forward and strike him across the face. Apparently, neither did Malfoy's 'Lord'.

"DRACO!" He thundered and Severus swore the ground shook for a moment. Looking up, Severus watched Draco cower under the look in the man's red eyes. "Do not ever do anything like that without my permission again. Do you understand?" It was said calmly and smoothly. It had been years since Severus had been so terrified.

Malfoy took a deep breath. "Yes, my Lord. I understand."

"Good." The man turned dark red eyes back to Severus. "I apologize for being such a terrible host Mr. Esan." He gave the man a small bow. "I am Lord Voldemort."

Raven froze. "Y-you can't be. Potter killed Voldemort years ago!"

The man looked at him for a long moment. /Yes...this one is very strong. Most still aren't able to say that name. Nice choice, Potter./ "Yes...Mr. Potter," the loathing, even in the calmly said voice, was prominent, "did kill Voldemort. The first one..."

Raven shook his head. "What are you talking about? The first one?"

The man leaned over slightly toward Severus, causing the potions master to lean back. "Let me try again. My name is Malphas Riddle. The first Voldemort was my father of course."

It was like being hit with a brick wall. Actually, it was much, much worse. "You're Voldemort's son!" cried Severus in disbelief.

The red eyes gleamed with amusement. "Yes."

* * *

Raven shook his head. "I-I-," 

"Don't believe it? Well it certainly surprised some but is true." He smirked and Severus felt icy chills roll down his back. "I grew up here in France you see after my mother gave birth to me. No one knew about me except for father, mother, Uncle Lucius, and Draco here. However, it appears as if my existence will be more common soon." He turned away and started walking in the opposite direction.

Severus looked around. It seemed as if he were in an oversized room. The floor and walls were of stone, tapestries hung sparsely on the walls and large rugs lay on the floor. Two large doors stood on Severus left. There was nothing else of furniture except a simple chair. /A throne/ thought Severus as he watched Malphas take his seat.

Suddenly the two large doors opened. Lucius Malfoy was the first to enter. It seemed like very little had changed about the man except for one thing...a ragged scar ran from the top of Malfoy's head, down the side of his face, and across his throat. Raven momentarily wondered what had caused that before something caught his attention. What was behind Malfoy.

Three men entered, all dressed as Death Eaters. Between two of them was a small body being held up by its arms and dragged toward where Malphas now sat. And even though Severus could not see the person's face, he felt confident that he knew his child from anyone else.

"Julian!"

The boy's head tried to lift for a moment but all the child managed was a weak 'Papa?'.

Malphas pointed toward him and despite the roughness in which they deposited his son into his arms, Severus was just grateful to have Julian with him.

He shifted his child carefully in his arms, trying to check the boy over. He immediately found darkening bruises on his son's arms, legs, back, belly and chest. A large darkening bruise the shape of a hand on his cheek. Everywhere. When Severus felt the blood on the back of Julian's head, indicating that his son had been knocked out forcefully, he almost lost it but managed to stay as calm as possible. He'd been around powerful wizards and witches for too long to do something stupid.

He glanced at the group and could only hear the hiss of whispers as the men spoke with their lord. Severus turned back to Julian and tried to wake the boy up. "Julian? Julian, wake up! Julian?" He shook the boy slightly but received no response whatsoever. Unfortunately, the attempt to awaken his injured child caused Malphas's attention to turn back to them.

His eyes narrowed at them. He turned to one of the men in Death Eater garb. "Heal him. I want the boy awake."

Raven pulled the boy closer into his arms and was about to pull away when he saw a frown mar Malphas's face. He didn't dare move or the man would try and kill the boy just to spite him. That's certainly what the original Voldemort would have done.

The man moved swiftly toward them and knelt beside Severus and Julian. Raising his wand to the back of the child's head, he began whispering a chant that Raven unfortunately could not hear the words exactly. It didn't matter much however when brown eyes cracked opened to look up at him. "Papa...where..."

Raven watched the Death Eater step away from them and move back to Malphas's side. He turned to the child. He didn't bother asking what happened and why Julian was here. He didn't even bother asking if the boy was alright as that was a moot point. Instead he held the boy tighter and turned to listen to Malphas and his men.

The new Lord Voldemort did not sound happy. "Ah yes." He turned away from Draco, whom he'd been conversing with, to the Death Eaters. "So you had...difficulties capturing a man and a child. Difficulties? From what I am hearing, you nearly lost the BOY!" Raven felt a cold shiver. Malphas hadn't even raised his voice but the malice that was there made him clutch his son closer to him.

The one's whose voice Raven remembered from early that night echoed through the room. "My Lord, forgive us. We underestimated both Esan and his son."

Malphas simply raised an eyebrow. "Oh you underestimated them? I believe that is the understatement of the year. Thanks to you we lost over half the men we sent!"

"My Lord we did not know that Esan had a werewolf at his aid!"

"Yes, but how do you explain the 'other' men?" Silence.

Malphas sighed. He closed his eyes almost wearily. "You are not worth my time. Uncle Lucius will you take care of him for me? I wish never to see his 'face' again."

Severus felt ill not only at the emphasis on face, but the growing smile on Lucius's face and the eager one on Draco's. Looking down at Julian, he saw the boy stare, shocked at the red eyed man on the throne. /Never saw this coming./ thought Severus. /The sons of the two greatest enemies of our lifetime in the same room. And it seems as if the situation still hasn't changed with generations./

The man was lead from the hall by his fellow Death Eaters, kicking and screaming for mercy. Malphas didn't have any real expression on his face. It was as if the event had never happened. Finally, it was just Voldemort, the Malfoys, and the Esans.

Raven flinched as those red eyes turned back to him and his now conscious son. Julian still looked a bit out of it though. The boy was repeatedly shaking his head but he wasn't sure what was going on. Severus thanked whatever god for that small mercy.

"Back to you Mr. Esan. I suppose you want to know just why you are here." said Malphas.

"It would be appreciated."

Malphas smiled at them. Severus hated the man changing expressions. Not one had made him comfortable...or slightly less terrified and ill. "You have a very powerful child there. Who knew that someone his age would be handling dark spells and managed to almost successfully duel adults?" He continued before Raven could comment. "But you are a powerful wizard all on your own are you not Mr. Esan...Raven? You managed to get rid of quite a few of my men."

"What does that have to do with why we are here?"

"Tell me Raven," he said the name with a soft purr in his voice, "do you think all the boy's power came from you...or from Mr. Potter?"

Raven grimaced. He knew it. He knew this had to do with Potter. /When I get out of here you little bastard/ "We have nothing to do with Harry Potter."

"Now you don't honestly expect me to believe that do you? Besides, it's rather easy to find out..."

Severus lowered his head slightly in defeat. Julian's eyes were still a bit glazed over but the boy seemed to be trying to listen in.

"This child," Malphas pointed at Julian, "is Harry Potter's son." He didn't have to ask. It was obvious that he knew. How he knew, Raven wasn't sure.

Malphas stood and walked down toward him. Raven glared at him, holding his son tightly in his arms. "And if he is? What does it matter? If you know everything, then you know that we want nothing to do with Potter anymore!"

"Ah but does he want nothing to do with you?" Malphas knelt before them. "What would Harry Potter do if he knew that I held not only his child," whispered Lord Voldemort. He moved his hands towards Julian's face and just barely caressed the disoriented boy's cheek. Raven wanted to snatch his son away but didn't dare.

"But what if he knew, that I also held that child's mother as well?" His hand moved from Julian's cheek to Raven's. Softly caressing his cheek while onyx and red eyes clashed fiercely. "Does he still wish for that powerful spirit that bore him such a powerful child?"

Severus was shaking. Malphas was much too close for his nerves.

Seeing Raven's discomfort, Malphas backed away chuckling but never once broke contact with the potions master. "You and your son will stay here."

Raven shook his head. "No! You can't!" he shouted.

"Oh, no? What's stopping me?"

Severus stared at him hatefully. Malphas frowned not liking Raven's look.

With a sharp movement of his hand, Draco stepped forward with three Death Eaters behind him. "Take Mr. Esan and his son to the dungeons. Wake the boy up totally, and," he gave Draco a sly look, "show them a little hospitality, Brother?"

* * *

Severus cried out as his son was ripped from his arms by two of the Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy and another Death Eater grabbed him and dragged both prisoners from the room to the dungeons. Severus tried to look around and see where he was, perhaps even find an exit. Nothing. The walls were bare and none of the doors seemed to lead outside. 

When they finally arrived at a cell, Raven was immediately thrown in. His son however was held while a Death Eater poured something down his throat. Even in the bad dungeon lighting, Severus could see that it was simply a weak healing potion. It would be just enough to return Julian to consciousness. As soon as the boy swallowed he was tossed in.

Julian shook his head furiously then looked up at his father with clear eyes. Raven gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin!" He hugged Julian to him.

A cough made their attention snap to the open cell door. All four men still stood there. Malfoy stood forward.

Severus and Julian scrambled to their feet and Raven pushed his son behind him despite the boy's silent protests.

Draco raised an eyebrow with an arrogance that screamed 'I'm an arrogant Malfoy bastard.' "Mr. Esan, I'd hate to disturb this..." He seemed to look at Raven's protection of his son with disgust, "reunion. But I believe that you and I have some business to attend to."

Raven's heart could have stopped. / Oh no.../ "What 'business'?"

Draco gave a slow, frightening smirk.

TBC

Alia: Um…yeah. Review okay. I mean it this time! Besides, I need encouragement for the next part. A lot of it too.


	6. Because of Answers Final

Alia: Before you do anything read the warnings. They've been updated a bit and probably just for this chapter (I can't go through this again). I would like to say (before anyone even thinks it) that I had this idea almost as soon as I finished Raven's Gift and decided to do a sequel so there was no idea snatching goin' on. I have witnesses to testify on that. Let's just hope this doesn't get me kicked off Thanks: My Queen of the Damned Soundtrack and 'The Joy Luck Club'.

Reviews  
**Mattisune**: I try not to screw up my work too much. I've been doing this too long to really do so although I ask that you not read that last installment of WDCA. Yeah. Thanks. I caught the eye mistake...but it just seemed so much better at that moment to have black and red then blue and red. I got you into Severus! That just made my year. Thank you! No...just this chapter...for Julian. Thanks.  
**Kyer**: You don't like those kinds of stories. I got bad news cause that's mostly what I write. Kyer, they do and they don't...don't worry, you'll see. You'll love it I promise. I think I got ya. Thanks.  
**aikidobrat**: Yes, Bell, I know the last chapter was evil...this is worse. By the way, I do need your help. BADLY. I had an idea for Second Chances and you need to talk me out of it. FAST. Contact me as soon as you can. I'll be in my room most of this week. Finals.  
**abraxis**: It won't kill you...but it'll probably make you want to kill me. And check back to when Julian comes to Hogwarts. Remus is fine, mostly.  
**Audrey**: Oh Audrey...god I can't say anything or I'll give it all away. (sighs) I have them already but if you would take a couple of my plotbunnies it would be appreciated. And just take your time. You'll be writing like a maniac any time now.  
**Marie, arnyekmester, Sarahamanda, Kalystia, ladyoficyblueyes**: Thanks for reviewing you guys. It means a lot. And yes I am evil.

TITLE: Second Chances -Because of Answers 3

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 6

SEQUEL: Raven's Gift

RATING: R (just a heavy R)

PAIRING: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

SPOILERS: All the books

WARNINGS: rape (not explicit), language, angst, violence, slash, hints to mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: The characters of HP and Raven's Gift learn that some things won't stay buried.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is 'Because of Answers' 3 because there are three chapters of answering what happened to Julian, Severus, and what Julian was able to tell Albus and Harry. This is the THIRD and LAST installation of Answers. I have stuck up more warnings on this chapter. Please read them.

Second Chances- Because of Answers 3

_(Last time)_

_A cough made their attention snap to the open cell door. All four men still stood there. Malfoy stepped forward._

_Severus and Julian scrambled to their feet and Raven pushed his son behind him despite the boy's silent protests._

_Draco raised an eyebrow with an arrogance that screamed 'I'm an arrogant Malfoy bastard.' "Mr. Esan, I'd hate to disturb this..." He seemed to look at Raven's protection of his son with disgust, "reunion. But I believe that you and I have some business to attend to."_

_Raven's heart could have stopped. / Oh no.../ "What 'business'?"_

_Draco gave a slow, frightening smirk.

* * *

_

Malfoy took another step forward as Raven pushed his son backward into a corner, remaining before the boy at all times. "I believe that my Lord bid me to show you 'hospitality'. Like him, I would like to believe myself to be your host." He stretched his arms open before him. "What type of host would I be if I didn't do what I could to provide 'comfort'?"

The emphasis on the word had no trouble making Severus's chest tighten with fear. He could feel Julian trembling slightly behind him. The thirteen year old's hands were buried in his father's robes. Julian was too intelligent not to realize exactly what was going on.

Draco smiled seeing Raven's understanding. "Now lets see. What's first?"

* * *

Julian felt his father tense, preparing for whatever the blond man was going to do. He closed his eyes and leaned against his father, trying not to be so afraid. Julian had never been in a situation like this before. He didn't know what to do except try to stay calm. And he knew he wasn't doing a very good job of it. He was trembling, frightened. 

He shifted to look around his father's body. They were inside of a small cell. Not very big. There was a thick wooden door that they had come through. A small window was at the top, providing a weak amount of light. A long cot sat along the right wall, across from where Julian and his father stood. It fit rather snugly, showing just how small the cell was. The wall behind Julian felt slight damp but it was the slight chill that made it cool to the touch.

His brown eyes turned to three men standing before him and his father. The blond man was frightening. Julian knew that he and his father were going to be hurt. He didn't know how soon until it was too late.

The 13 year old barely had time to gasp as his father was ripped away from him and Julian was tossed to the floor of the cell a few feet from the door.

The first scream that was ripped from the boy as a boot connected with his ribs. Julian was thrown to the side by the force of the kick. Gasping at the pain, the boy looked up and caught the sight of the two Death Eaters advancing on him. Before they descended on him, Julian managed to catch a glance at his father who was magically bond against the wall unable to move.

"JULIAN!"

* * *

Raven struggled with all his might, trying to get loose and to his son. His sight of the boy was almost totally blocked by the black robes of the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, he could hear everything. From the thud of fists and kicks raining down on his son, to the boy's screams and cries of pain. 

Draco Malfoy laughed at him as he continued to keep Raven bound against the wall. "Calm yourself, Mr. Esan. There's no reason to become wild?"

The bound man screamed at him. "You bastard, he's a child!"

"Really? I thought he'd just turned thirteen?" Malfoy replied mockingly.

"Leave him alone!"

Malfoy looked at the struggling father for a long haunting moment. He raised a hand and brushed a few tendrils of Raven's hair to the side causing the potions master to pause in his struggling horrified. Malfoy smirked.

Turning his head slightly over his shoulder, he yelled, "Enough!"

The Death Eaters stopped automatically and moved to stand before the door of the small cell with silence. For a moment all that was heard in the room was Julian's sobs.

Draco watched the man that was watching his son closely. There was little blood on the boy but the bruises were tremendous. /Not bad/ thought Malfoy as he glanced at the guards. Taking a few steps back and toward the other Death Eaters, he released Esan from the wall.

* * *

The moment Severus felt the pressure against his body released, he found himself rushing to his son's side. He didn't move the boy for fear of what damage the Death Eaters had done to him. Instead he lay his hands on his son, his left on the boy's shoulder and his right on top of Julian's head. 

Julian lay on the floor trying with all his might to stifle his sobs. He'd been hurt before of course. He'd gotten into his share of fights back home and had his share of falls. But no one had ever harmed him with such malicious intent before. No one. Only one dark thought went through Julian's mind. /I'll get you for this! I'll get you for this/

"Julian?" whispered Severus as he ran his left hand across his son, finding numerous bruises and a swollen ankle. Julian turned his bruised face to his father, tears slowly drying up although the boy was obviously still in pain. Raven leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Julian's forehead whispering that he was sorry. He was sorry he couldn't protect his son.

"This is rather touching, you know?" Raven turned around, blue eyes blazing with anger and hatred at the blond man behind him.

"You bastard! He's a defenseless child!"

Draco scowled. "That defenseless child," he snapped, putting emphasis on 'defenseless', "harmed my men."

"Had they not been so incompetent then perhaps-," He was cut off as Malfoy rushed forward prepared to strike. Severus immediately bent over his son's body. Prepared to take any abuse Malfoy was ready to throw at him as long as Julian was a bit safer. However, the blow he expected never came.

Malfoy took a step back after seeing the action. Raven turned his upper body slowly to see why he wasn't being beaten within an inch of his life. Draco was just staring at them. At Raven to be precise.

"You're so protective of that stupid little boy, aren't you?"

Raven didn't reply. He merely continued to hover over his son's body, fearing what was going to come next. Julian was still beneath his father's body tense with fear. The boy knew his father was about to be hurt. There was just something in the blond's voice.

Malfoy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Very protective indeed. I wonder how far you would go to keep him from harm."

Severus stiffened. He didn't dare move, not when he couldn't identify the look in Malfoy's cold eyes.

Draco smiled coldly at the pair before him. "Yes...I believe we should find out."

* * *

"Stand up, Esan." Malfoy commanded. 

Raven was hesitant to do so, not liking the idea of leaving his son without any protection, but he did indeed stand, placing his body between Draco and Julian. However, he still felt uncomfortable with the Death Eaters behind them.

Malfoy continued to smile. "You know Mr. Esan, I always believed myself to be quite an agreeable and fair man," Raven snorted at that, "so I've decided to offer you a deal."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. "What kind of deal?"

Draco laughed for a short moment. "Oh it's quite simple really. You give me something, in exchange for your son's safety from my men," he pointed over his shoulder at the two Death Eaters, "and I."

Raven was silent for a moment before saying, "What makes me believe that you would keep to any deal you offered me?" He didn't believe that Malfoy would leave his son alone for a moment.

"A wizarding oath. Neither my men or I will lay a violent hand on your son...for the rest of the day."

"You're mad! The DAY!" shouted Raven with complete outrage.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Is that such a bad deal? I'm sure they would enjoy having another round now."

Severus lowered his eyes in defeat. "What do you want?"

Malfoy's smirk turned predatory. He came closer to Raven and looked deeply into the dark blue eyes. "You know, there were always problems between Potter and I." He took a few steps away from Esan and pointed to the center of the cell with his wand. Raven reluctantly moved forward.

Draco continued to talk. He started to slowly walk around Raven, unsettling the man. "It seemed that he was always the best at everything, that he always got everything that he wanted. Only the best for the Wizarding World's Golden Boy."

With his wand hand close to his side, Malfoy placed his other hand on Esan's shoulder causing Severus to jump slightly. "Tell me Esan is that why he got you? Did he want you," Draco leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Did he TAKE you, because you were the best?"

Raven felt sick to his stomach.

Draco ran his hand across Raven's shoulder and slowly down his arm. He nuzzled the back of Severus's neck causing the potions master to shiver in disgust. "I always felt that I deserved the best and I still do." He pulled away and came around to stand before Raven. "Let's see just how good you are, Esan. You give yourself to me, willingly, and I leave the boy alone."

/You sick asshole/ thought Severus as he stared at Malfoy in shock. "You want to..." he trailed off not knowing how to continue.

Malfoy nodded his head, smirk in place. "Yes." He proceeded to look Raven up and down.

Severus glanced behind himself at his son. Some time during his confrontation with Malfoy, Julian had gotten the strength to roll over and keep an eye on them. The bruise on his son's face was easy to catch despite the cell's poor lighting. Parental instincts called for him to do all that he could to protect his son. He couldn't stand Julian going through more pain. He dropped his eyes to the ground. However, before he could answer to Malfoy, the blond continued.

"Is it so hard to decide Esan? Then I'll make it easier for you. I want something that belongs to Potter and I'll get it one way or another. So if you do say no...I'll just have to find something else to entertain me."

Raven's head snapped up, eyes wide at the implication. "What?"

Malfoy glanced at the glowering child behind Raven. "I don't much have a preference for young boys but it may have to do." He said it so quietly that only Severus heard him, but the impact of his words could have knocked Raven to the ground.

/H-he'll rape Julian/ Severus's eyes darkened with hate as he glared at the man before him. "Don't you even think about-,"

"Then I suggest," Draco injected calmly, "that you make your decision."

Looking right into the cold gray eyes before him, Raven said, "On your oath...I'll do it."

Draco smiled almost sadistically. "Excellent. As for my oath, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear that neither I nor my men will physically harm Julian Triton Esan for the day." Something in the air seemed to grow more potent for a moment before dissipating. "Now Raven, I may call you Raven yes? Now, I believe that we should start." He pointed toward the cot on the wall to Severus's left.

Raven frowned. He glanced at the cot then at his son. "And Julian?"

Draco shrugged. "Unfortunately, we would prefer to keep the two of you in the same cell."

Severus shook his head furiously as cold gray eyes laughed viciously at him. "You can't honestly expect me to...not with Julian here!" Raven honestly didn't think he could do such a thing. With Julian so close, in such a small cell...his son would hear, and possibly see, everything! He felt utterly helpless.

"I am sorry, Raven, but that is how things will have to be." Draco walked over to the cot and sat down, waiting for Raven to join him. He slowly began unbuttoning his robe.

Turning his head with fear and disgust, Raven's eyes caught his son's face. The boy looked totally horrified. He obviously knew what was about to happen. Brown eyes jumped back and forth between Raven and Malfoy wildly. Severus grimaced before he knelt down before his son. Glancing behind him, he could see that Malfoy was unbuttoning his shirt.

Raven turned back to Julian. Placing his hands on either side of the boy's face, Severus forced Julian to look into his own blue eyes. "Julian, listen to me," he whispered softly to his son. "Julian, I want you to turn around and face the wall." Despite Julian's confused look, he continued, "I want you to close your eyes and put your hands over your ears."

Julian's face went totally white as he heard Raven's instructions. His eyes widened before they suddenly slammed shut and a sob was ripped from Julian's throat. He wasn't stupid. Malfoy was about to rape his father.

"Now, Esan."

Hearing Malfoy's impatience, Raven forced his son to turn around and kneel in the corner near the door. "Remember what I said."

Julian nodded, quickly covering his ears and closing his eyes. He bit deeply into his lip to keep from vocalizing his crying.

Severus turned and walked toward Malfoy, who smiled darkly at him. "Let's get started."

* * *

Words were muffled at first. With Julian's hands over his ears, along a finger deep in each, and the fact that his father was silent and Malfoy was talking softly, Julian didn't hear much of what was happening...at first. 

However, slowly, things began getting louder. A loud moan hear, a groan, either of pleasure or pain, here. Julian began shivering, trying to block any images that the sounds provoked. It worked for a while but things continued to get louder.

He could hear Malfoy's voice quite clearly now and no matter how hard Julian tried not to listen, tried to keep from hearing, he could.

"Merlin, yes! Take it you whore!"

Julian's shaking grew as choked sob was heard and Malfoy groaned loudly. A loud slapping noise could be heard throughout the cell followed by heavy breathing. Julian bit deeply into his lip, hiccuping in the back of his throat. He didn't want his father to hear him cry.

A loud scream, only partial cut off, startled Julian enough that his eyes shot opened. Unfortunately for the boy, his peripheral vision was enough that he could see his father's face. His head thrown back, Raven's entire face showed how much pain he was experiencing. His teeth bit his lip bloody as he tried not to make another sound. Julian could also see what caused his father so much pain. Malfoy was bitting deeply enough into his father's shoulder that Julian could see blood run freely down, the older man's shoulder and to the grimy sheets of the cot.

His father had turned his head toward the wall but Malfoy had glanced over and saw him. Draco grinned at Julian, mouth and teeth still bearing a bit of Raven's blood.

Julian closed his eyes again tightly. However, the damage was done.

Malfoy began to speak, "Don't be sad, Raven! There's no reason for you to feel ashamed. You're doing this for your son after all. All to protect your precious little boy. This isn't your fault at all."

Julian released a sob before he could help himself. He knew whose fault it was. It was his. /It's my fault. He wouldn't be hurting Papa if I wasn't here. I'm so sorry, Papa/

Malfoy continued to talk, growing louder before he stopped talking all together. Julian cried softly as the slapping noises grew louder and Malfoy's own noise even more so.

"Uh! Yes, AH YES!" The blond screamed behind Julian. Soon, everything went quiet. Julian pressed his head closer to the wall, just trying to get away from what had happened.

A few minutes later, Julian heard footsteps that went right past him. A few more could be heard outside the cell before things went quiet again.

"Julian? Julian are you alright?" A slight hoarse voice sounded from beside him along the wall. Lifting his head, Julian turned to see his father. He was dressed now, but the man's face was pale and his hair was in slight disarray. He sat more on his hip also but Julian was more upset at his father's eyes. Sadness and disgust were prominent.

Raven held out his arms and pulled Julian close. The thirteen year old buried his head into his father's chest then he froze. He could...he could smell him. He could smell Malfoy on his father. It was the only explanation for the completely foreign scent that covered his father's own. It made him ill but Julian only pulled himself closer to his father.

Raven rocked Julian back and forth in his arms until his son fell asleep. He lay his cheek upon his son's head as he held the boy close. He would have loved more than anything to press his lips against his child's soft hair for comfort but... Raven closed his eyes. /Rest, then I'll get you out of here./

* * *

It was some time before Julian woke back up. Weary brown eyes opened as he found himself on the floor of the cell. He was lying on his father's robes. Julian found himself grateful for that. There was no way he was lying on that cot. He grimaced at the slight wetness against his face. Julian lifted his head and placed a hand under it. Raising a hand, he saw a bit of red. /Blood./ A few tears fell before Julian calmed down. 

He sat up slowly to see his father kneeling beside the wooden door of their cell.

"Papa?" His father raised a finger to his lips, telling Julian to be silent.

Raven pressed his ear to the door for another long minute. He grimaced then stood up and walked toward Julian. "I think I may have an idea." He sat beside the boy.

Julian's eyes brightened somewhat causing Raven's lips to turn up slightly. "An escape?"

Raven nodded although he said nothing about how many people were escaping. /We can't get out of the castle, so it's a good thing my spying paid off./ There had been times when emergencies required Severus be gone from a place immediately, so he'd learned how to created a portkey. It was dangerous to do a makeshift portkey all on your own but it had always worked for Severus before.

The problem was that if he used another's wand, he would only be able to make it strong enough to take one person. And not only that, but that person would only be placed near the location you needed them to go. Since Severus planned to send him to Hogwarts, where he knew Julian would be well protected, Julian could end up in Hogsmeade, nearby waters, or even the Forbidden Forest. /He'll just have to stay alert./ Raven thought. He nodded. Severus knew they had little time. From what the guards had said, Malphas would be down in about ten minutes.

"Julian, the guards are about to come in. I...Julian, I'm about to do some things that I wish you didn't have to be exposed to but we can't stay here."

Julian watched his father for a long minute. "You're going to hurt them?"

"I'm going to kill them."

Brown eyes widened. "You don't have a wand."

"I used to be a Death Eater, Julian," whispered Severus shamefully. He turned his eyes away.

Blinking at his father, Julian said, "Okay."

Raven's eyes snapped back to his son. Understanding was there. Complete understanding. That seemed to disturb Severus slightly but he only embraced his son before standing. He pulled the teen to his feet and frowned at Julian's limp.

"I'll be fine, Papa."

Severus nodded. "When they come in...I want you to turn to the wall again and stay as low as possible. Lay down on the floor if you must but stay down. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Don't turn around until I tell you to."

The door opened then and both Death Eaters entered. Both Esans could practically see them laughing behind their masks. The one on the left pointed at Esan then to the cot. Raven frowned but walked forward, giving Julian one last glance.

Julian closed his eyes and covered his ears. A yell was heard a minute later, then a sickening crunch. Harsh breathing for a moment before Severus called him. Julian turned to see his father standing before him, a wand in one hand and a shoe in the other. Raven began using the stolen wand, chanting while he moved the wand this way and that around the shoe. Julian took a moment to look to the side. He could see two bodies.

He froze in shock. Julian had known that his father would do it but...it was a rather strong shock to the system. His father had killed both men.

"So they are down here?"

Raven held the portkey. /Malphas./ It was too late for him to create a portkey for himself. He needed to get Julian out quickly. "Julian, this will activate the moment I give it to you. Be very careful, do you understand? You're going to Hogwarts," he continued quickly before the boy could object. "You won't end up too close to the school so be prepared for anything when you land in your location."

"Where are they! ESAN!" Malphas was closer. It also seemed as if he noticed a couple of his guards were missing.

"Papa, what about you!" cried Julian. He couldn't possibly leave his father!

"Damn, you Julian! Listen to me. I will find a way but for now you must go!"

"NO!" shouted an enraged Malphas from behind him just as Severus forced the portkey into his son's hands.

Julian disappeared.

TBC

REVIEW


	7. Because of Sorrow and Determination

Alia: Sorry. I know I said I wouldn't take long but I did. I got lost in Xander fiction again. But don't worry I made it up to you...a little.After all this is 17 pages long. I kept typing and didn't realize how long I was going. It's mostly conversation though. Sorry. I'm starting on the next parts of Light and Dark Days and Second Chances. I'll start on WDCA as soon as I get my concentration back on track. Thanks for reviewing you guys. I really appreciate it. That last chapter was pure hell.

Reviews:

**Syber Snake, Sarahamanda, Black Lion**: Thanks for reviewing. I love the encouragement. It helps my ego.

**Kyer**: Yes, he is...although I was the one that wrote him that way so what does that say about me. I was writing and the evil ideas kept on coming. I'm sure my beta was quite proud of me.

**Voland**: I'm evil? (jumps up and squeals) I'M EVIL! Do you have any idea how hard I've been working to get that!

**Audrey, tazthedevilman**: No. Don't worry. I was barely able to hurt Severus, Julian is a NO NO. Besides, I came up with ANOTHER idea that's been summarized and placed on the back burner. More Severus hurt. Bad but good. Way too much Poirot and NCIS.

**mydracomalfoy**: Is that a trick question? Get help soon? (shakes head)

**Eagle-Eyes**: I have every intention of continuing...just don't expect it to go fast without any bumps in the road.

**Kate**: Of course. Raven's Gift and Second Chances are my babies. I can't let them go!

TITLE: Second Chances -Because of Sorrow and Determination

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 7

SEQUEL: Raven's Gift

RATING: R (just a heavy one)

PAIRING: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

SPOILERS: All of the books except The Half Blood Prince

WARNINGS: language, angst, slash, violence, slightly dark (not really though)

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: The characters of HP and Raven's Gift learn that some things won't stay buried.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: What is there to say. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Julian but rest assured that you are going to get some shocking moments from here on. Amazing what some things could do to a child... Also I may have forgotten a few people in the Order but I don't care.

Second Chances - Because of Sorrow and Determination

Poppy stood crying silently in the doorway of her office after she heard Julian give as detailed an account as he could of what had happened to him and his father.

He'd been calm at first, talking about his father noticing the strange lights, how Lupin had been injured and what happened during the abduction of him and his father. Julian had shook his head afterward, the head injury had been enough to leave him disoriented. Even after he woke the first time by the sound of his father's voice, all he could really remember were two things. Dread at seeing a man with red eyes and a few muffled words.

Poppy had flinched at cold look the boy gave Potter as he told them the man knew who he was. /Poor Harry./ The poor man had looked away, unable to bear the look in his child's eyes.

It was then that Julian told them that a man, a man named Draco Malfoy, had taken him and his father to a cell. Julian had slowly started shaking at the name while Harry and Albus looked at each other stunned. Draco Malfoy and his father had both gone missing for years. No one had heard anything of them and most just supposed they'd met upon a fortunate accident.

It was then that they noticed that Julian was crying. Harry's eyes had darkened angrily as he tightened his embrace around his son. He rocked Julian slightly in his embrace. Poppy saw that Julian had not once let go of Potter even when he'd given the older man that cold look earlier.

Sobbing harshly, Julian told them of the beating the guards had given him and how Malfoy had prevented his father from being able to help. Albus was obviously livid when he'd heard that but when Julian didn't go further, Dumbledore asked, "Julian, what happened next?" Julian had suddenly become near hysterical, scaring the adults in the room. Dumbledore and Harry had tried to comfort the boy while Poppy looked around for another calming potion. Not that she'd used it. She stopped the moment Julian had screamed at them. "He raped PAPA!"

The room was still horribly silent now. Poppy didn't bother to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked up to see Dumbledore and Potter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was silent at Julian's revelation. The older man stared for a long moment at the wall opposite them. Outside he was sad yet calm, inside...it was a rather different story. Albus had rarely found himself this enraged. It wasn't good for wizards with his kind of power. However, it couldn't be changed. 

He looked at Harry who had bowed his head and closed his eyes. Then he looked at Julian. He'd stopped crying but he looked awful. The boy's eyes were slightly opened but Albus could see a somewhat glazed look to the brown eyes. As if Julian wasn't really there.

"Julian?" Brown eyes gained focus and looked to him. "Child...are you sure? How do you know Julian?"

"We were in the same cell the whole time." A small sob was heard from Poppy. "And...Papa had made me turn away but it got too loud and," Julian sniffled and buried his face back into Potter's chest, "I looked and-." Julian stopped talking, silent tears once again making their way.

Albus had to take a deep breath at that second in order to keep any resemblance of control. He glanced at Harry and seeing the look on the young man face, he didn't jump when Poppy's water pitcher broke behind him.

* * *

It was amazing sometimes. That sensation of going from chilling cold to blistering hot. 

The words seemed to sink in rather slowly at what happened. When he'd heard of the man with red eyes, fear gripped him instantly; strangely it was followed by one frustrated thought/Damn it! Why won't he just DIE/

However, the doubt in his mind, small as it was, told him to withhold judgement just for a moment and to listen to Julian. Harry looked away when Julian told them the man told his father that Julian was Harry Potter's son. The cold look his son had given him reminded him of Severus.

He'd turned back to the boy in shock however when Julian told them that Draco Malfoy had escorted them to a cell. It had swiftly turned to anger as a sobbing Julian told them about his beating from the two guards. /Malfoy, you bastard, he's just a boy/ Harry then realized that had never stopped Lucius Malfoy either.

Then...Harry only remembered being that enraged once. Voldemort had captured Hermione during the final battle and had been seconds from killing one of his best friends. Harry had quickly engaged him into battle with a burst of almost unconscious wandless magic. The fact that Malfoy had beat his son and had actually raped Severus, no, RAVEN didn't sit well with him. Actually it sat very badly with him.

Albus had looked at him only to freeze in fear and worry. Harry didn't care. His thoughts were on something more important. Just how many different ways he could kill Draco Malfoy.

A sharp sound was heard in the background. It sounded like broken glass but Harry ignored it. He still held Julian close but one fist was fiercely clenched.

* * *

Julian blinked as he felt something drop on his hand. A silent sigh escaped the boy. He thought he had seen enough blood for one day, but apparently not. Potter's hand was clenched so tightly that his nails had broken through the flesh of his palm. A drop had fallen on Julian's hand. 

A frown graced the boy's face. /Why is he so angry/ Of course his mind immediately answered the question. /Because of what happened to us.../

* * *

Harry jumped slightly as a hand was placed over his larger one. Julian had shifted and was looking up at him. "You'll get him back." It was as much of a statement as it was a question. 

Harry nodded stiffly.

"Will you kill them?" Julian's voice sounded calm. Not bloodthirsty or angry as it should have.

The fact that his son had asked him something like that should have worried Harry. Dumbledore had gasped and Poppy was staring at Julian with shock. Harry...

"If I have to. Yes."

"Good." Julian leaned his head back against Harry's chest and fell asleep, ignoring the hissed argument between the three adults around him.

* * *

"I cannot believe you!" cried Hermione furiously later that night. It was well after midnight but both of his friends as well as the Order of the Phoenix were preparing to meet in the Headmaster's office. Although little was known to most of the Order, Harry had told his two best friends the minute they entered his quarters. 

Hermione continued her pacing before Harry's fireplace, glaring at the wizard who sat on the couch watching the fire calmly. Ron stood near the portrait entrance trying not get involved.

Hermione stopped and yelled, "How can you say something like that to a child? Promising to kill someone!" She paused when she heard a noise near the door and stared at a cringing Ronald Weasley. Hermione cursed silently. /This isn't like me. Usually Ron is the one yelling./

Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione continued, "Harry," She sat down beside him on the couch, taking his right hand in hers. "Why did you promise Julian something like that? Nevermind one that you don't intend to-,"

"Who said that I didn't intend to keep my promise?" said Harry. He glanced cooly at Hermione's stunned face from the corner of his eyes.

She gasped softly. "Harry...you can't be serious."

"Why not? After all, if Julian was correct and I'm quite sure that he was, there may be another war."

Ron took a step forward. "Harry, you know what she means."

Harry sighed heavily, leaning forward and resting his head in his hands. "Ron, Hermione... I am serious. I think I'd kill Draco Malfoy in a heartbeat."

Ron nodded in approval. He could understand that type of rage. After all, most of his family was involved in the order and had been hurt many times. Hermione, however, was appalled.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.

He glowered at her with glowing green eyes. "Don't you dare pull that on me Hermione!" He jumped to his feet and began walking back and forth angrily. Harry stopped before her. "How dare you give me that tone!" he shouted loudly. "That son of a bitch had MY SON beaten and then he raped his father right in front of him! That is unforgivable!"

"Harry, listen to me." Hermione rose with her hands held out in a placating manner. "I'm not saying that..." She paused trying to gather her thoughts. "What I'm saying is that Julian is just a child. He's very impressionable."

Harry rolled his eyes and Ron snorted. The red head said, "Hermione, did you forget that Julian ASKED Harry?"

She glared at him. Ron sighed and raised his hands in defensive manner. He looked at Harry's clock. "We should head to Dumbledore's office."

Harry walked out immediately. /I want this over with./

* * *

"Are you sure?" 

Remus Lupin chuckled at Harry as the man continued checking up on him. "I'm fine now, Harry. Honest."

The green eyed man relaxed slightly. "Good." He glanced around.

Everyone sat in the available chairs that Dumbledore had bid the house elves bring to his office. The Order of The Phoenix all sat with wary looks upon their faces. All of them realized that Dumbledore would call the Order only if something terrible happened.

Harry turned back to Remus. "Julian told Albus and I what happened. I was worried about you." He paused for a moment then looked at the werewolf with complete sincerity. "Thank you. For helping Raven and Julian."

Remus noticed how Harry said 'Raven' rather than 'Severus'. "You don't have to thank me Harry." /I hope he doesn't ask why I was there./ He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. A clearing throat captured the attention of both men.

Dumbledore smiled wearily as the Order of the Phoenix met again. "I'm sorry that this had to come about. I had hoped that we would never have to meet under such terrible circumstances, unfortunately that was not to be."

Tonks got his attention. "Um, just what is going on here?"

Albus glanced at Harry, who looked back nervously. "Would you like me to explain, Harry?"

Harry dropped his eyes to his lap for a moment. /They would probably handle the information better from Albus, but I don't think that the Headmaster knows exactly what I want to keep quiet./ Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded at Dumbledore. "It would be best if I told them Headmaster."

Albus motioned with his hand for Harry to stand and explain to the Order what was going on. Harry did so. For a moment, his hands shook before he took a deep breath, strengthening his resolve. He looked at the members of the Order. This was going to be a rather large shock for them.

"There are really two major issues here today. One is more important to the safety of the wizarding world and the other...is more personal." He grew quiet for a moment, trying to get the words in his head straight.

Molly spoke up. "Now, Harry dear, take your time."

Harry glanced at her and barely hid a wince. Molly was going to be furious when she found out. /She's going to kill me. They all are actually./

"We've found out, and from a very reliable source, that," his chest suddenly heavy he took another deep breath, "Lord Voldemort is about to rise again."

The silence spoke of horrified shock from all, including Remus. Suddenly the room filled with shocked yells, screamed denials, and stifled sobs of terror.

Kingsley Shacklebolt turned to Albus after the Headmaster regained order in his office. "This can't be true. Voldemort is dead. We all saw it. We made sure of it. He must be dead."

"And he is," said Harry, regaining the attention of the frightened group.

"But Harry, you just said-," began Arthur Weasley.

"I know. Believe me, I know. However, this does not exempt the fact that from our information, Voldemort has risen again."

Alastor Moody narrowed his eyes at them. "Oh? And where did this information come from? It's probably some fool on the street that's lost his mind telling such tales and you believe him!"

Not keeping his temper properly in check, Harry snapped at him rudely, "Our source is totally reliable! He would not lie about something of this magnitude." /My son did NOT lie/

"Oh and how are you so sure, boy!" yelled Moody. He didn't want to believe that Voldemort had returned. Not after so many years.

"Alastor, control yourself!" shouted the Headmaster as he leapt to his feet. "Both of you will keep your tempers until we have told you all that we know."

Both Order members eyed each other before Moody retook his seat. Albus sighed heavily as he sat back in his own. "Harry, my boy, perhaps you should start at the beginning."

"How far back?" Harry whispered. There was something almost bitter in his tone.

"All the way my boy. I believe that it will make things easier if you told of things as they happened. They must know what happened...and who our source really is. It will make things a great deal easier."

Harry grimaced but nodded. He slowly started to pace in the room that was left in the room. "The beginning," he whispered to himself. Closing his eyes, he stopped and started to speak.

"A short time before the end of the war, things were...terrible. Sirius was dead, Fred and George had gone missing," he paused to smile at the smug looking twins that stood behind their mother, "Ron had been injured and Dumbledore was falling ill. The Order was almost coming apart at the seems and things with Voldemort...

"They just got worse. The murders and tortures were weighing to heavily on me. Everything was. It was just so hard to take anymore. I couldn't even think. Not that I had time for it with training then my bodyguards." A few members of the Order looked embarrassed.

"It was just too much. So one night, I got tired of all of it and left." Suddenly Harry's cheeks flushed. "I went to Knockturn Alley," at Molly's gasp he shook his head for silence. "I decided to get drunk. As far as I was concerned and the way that things were going at that time, I figured that I was going to die sooner or later, so why waste time and not have any fun?"

He swallowed. "I put on a glamour I learned from one of Hermione's books and went inside a rather large club." He glanced around the room, his face becoming redder. Charlie Weasley saw it instantly.

"So, Harry," he smirked, "Which club did you go to?"

The Man Who Lived blushed. "I don't see how that's relevant to what's going on."

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. Simultaneously they said, "Dionysia."

A few gasps and a couple of chuckles were heard before an even more embarrassed Harry cleared his throat. "May I continue?"

Bill smirked at one of his 'brothers'. "Oh please do Harry. This is getting interesting." Rubbing his forehead and shooting a short glare at George and Bill,Harry went on.

"I..." He suddenly found the floor very interesting. "I met a man there that night." At a whistle, Harry glowered at everyone in the room. "Can you please be serious!" he cried.

Throwing himself into his seat and keeping his eyes to the floor, Harry continued. "We spent the night together, he and I, then we both parted ways. Afterward I threw myself into ending the war and forgot about that night. At least until a year ago."

His hand shook for a moment as memories almost overwhelmed him. Ron moved until he could rest strong hand on the back of Harry's neck for support. Harry said, "There was a potions accident down in the dungeons. The students were making a potion and something went wrong with one of the pairs. The Headmaster discovered what had happened and after another incident in his office spoke to me about it."

Harry glanced at the Headmaster who had an apologetic look on his face. "Don't worry Albus. All of us had a role in this."

Tonks shifted nervously in her seat. "Harry-," she began.

Looking up at her for a moment, Harry said, "Please Tonks, let me finish this." He gave a weary sigh.

"I was-," he snorted, "understandably upset at the information the Headmaster gave me and totally in denial. At least until it was decided that the boy's father come to Hogwarts." Harry lifted his head to see a few people had made a good guess. Their surprised looks certainly said so, yet he continued.

"The moment he walked through that door," Harry shook his head with an almost wondrous tone to his voice. "I knew. I can't believe that I didn't realize the moment the boy's name was called at sorting but it was so long ago. Of course it wasn't long enough to forget your first lover." He knew he was rambling slightly but he couldn't help himself.

"I remember liking his name the first time he told it to me that night. Raven Genesis Esan. Imagine my surprise when Raven walks through the door to hear about his son, Julian. His first year son who's paternity potion revealed me to be his father!" Gasps and small cries of shock sounded. "Oh yes. Julian Triton Esan is my son. Mine and Raven's." He stood from his seat and began pacing. It felt so good to just talk about all that happened.

"When Raven was told of the potion he, like me, believed that Julian had fouled up the potion, but it wasn't true! I knew it. All you had to do was think back in time and Julian's conception was roughly around that time. He denied it and told us who the child's father was." Harry laughed coldly. "Xanthus, my name for that night. An auror that would be killed with the rest of the aurors in the second range. Raven was so sure. At least until I showed him the glamour. Afterward, Minerva confirmed it with a charm."

Harry slowed his pacing and stared at the floor. His breath was weak. His chest felt so heavy, yet he kept talking. "Both of them were furious about what happened, but then I realized that I had a son. Julian was a good child. Smart, playful, friendly, but strong willed and powerful for his age. I didn't want to lose him a chance at knowing him. So the three of us spoke and it was decided that Julian and I would get the chance to know each other." With that he stopped speaking.

"Harry?" asked Molly with a tone of anger and sadness. "Why didn't you tell us? You've known for a year and you haven't told us!"

"It didn't matter at the time. In the beginning, only Ron, Hermione, Remus, Albus, Minerva, Raven, Julian, his friend, and I knew. No one else. Julian and I wanted to know each other without any more added complications. But then...I did something incredibly stupid. Utterly. And I paid the price for it."

"What do you mean?" asked Arabella Figg. She could see the grimace on Harry's face.

"I tried to take Julian away from Raven. Permanently."

Silence before Shacklebolt asked, "Harry, how could you do that? Why?"

"I found out information about Raven that I didn't like and used it as an excuse."

"What was the information?" asked Molly.

Harry frowned deeply. "It'd rather not say. I...I was going to get the ministry to help me get full custody of Julian, but he and his friend found out and quickly contacted Raven. Raven and Julian disappeared. I didn't see them for sometime."

"Harry," asked Arthur, "Just why are you telling us this?"

Harry straightened and looked at him. "You wanted to know who our source was?"

Arthur nodded.

"It's Julian. He and Raven were taken from their home two days ago. It was Voldemort. Someone found out about them and alerted him."

Albus continued as the information sunk in. "Julian, with his father's help, managed to escape. He came here to Hogwarts for safety. Unfortunately, we have no idea where Raven is."

The room was quiet for a long moment before Remus whispered, "Julian is alright?"

Harry sighed. "Those bastards beat him, Remus." He ignored a small noise of distress from Molly. "Thankfully, Pomfrey says that he'll make a full recovery. I am, however, worried about Raven. Julian told us what happened to him." The look on his face told them that he wasn't willing to share what had happened.

"The boy is totally sure that it is Voldemort?" asked Moody.

"From the information he gave us, we are rather certain." Albus closed his dry eyes before opening them again.

Moody straightened in his chair. "Have you questioned the boy thoroughly?"

Harry's eyes darkened at that. "Julian has just been through a rather trying time. I don't think questioning him would be the best idea. He's still recovering from both mental and physical injuries."

"We need to start to prepare, Harry. We'll need as much information as possible in order to prepare for the possibility that Voldemort has risen," said Hermione. "We'll only remain on the information of Voldemort. We won't ask Julian anything else about his time there." This she said with a stern look at the other Order members who nodded in agreement.

Harry nodded his head. "Alright. But only if Julian decides." He stood and headed toward the door. He paused. "Albus, you may want to tell them about the...other man Julian told us about."

The Headmaster gave a weak chuckle. "That does sound like a good idea my boy."

With that said, Harry went to the fireplace and flooed to the infirmary.

* * *

He stood in the doorway of Pomfrey's office for a long moment. Harry clutched the black robe in his hands as he watched Ignis guard Julian in his sleep, the bird sitting on the headboard. 

Julian was sleeping deeply and Harry was loath to wake him. At least until he focused on Julian's tense body. The boy wore a grimace on his face as well. /He's having a nightmare./

A hitch of breath from Julian put Harry in motion. He moved over to his son's beside and sat down beside him. Placing a hand on Julian's shoulder, Harry shook the boy awake gently. "Julian? Julian, wake up."

The boy's eyes shot open and Julian instinctively grabbed at the hand that was holding him. His eyes trailed up to see the hand's owner and relaxed when he saw that it was Harry. The man smiled. Harry was pleased that Julian could relax around him.

"Are you alright?" he asked Julian. When the boy moved to sit up, Harry lent him a hand.

"Better. Madam Pomfrey says I should be just fine. My ankle and ribs are still healing though." Julian had kept his eyes down and in his lap since he'd sat up. Harry tried not to notice.

It was a bit awkward being in the same room alone with each other after so much time. Especially with no one there to act as a buffer. "Julian, is your ankle strong enough for you to stand?"

The boy looked up at him suspiciously. "It should be. Why?"

"Do you know what the Order of the Phoenix is?"

Julian nodded. "Yes. Papa told me all about them. You are in it, too."

"I am." Harry paused for a moment, then said, "They are all here now. Meeting to discuss the situation with your father and Voldemort."

Julian opened his mouth then stopped whatever he was going to say and frowned. He said, "Voldemort. He's dead."

"Julian, don't you remember what you said to Albus and I? About the man with red eyes."

"Yes," he said. Julian shook his head, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Voldemort was very well known to have red eyes. If...if you and your father were taken because of your relation to me then he would be the most likely candidate."

"But he's dead isn't he! You killed him." Julian was slowly going into hysterics. /Papa's with Voldemort! He could be in trouble. What if they find out who he really is/

"I know that. I swear Julian, I thought he was dead. The Order made sure of it but apparently if you are right then he is still alive." Harry's voice had fallen to a whisper. He was wishing more than anything that it wasn't true. Apparently it was.

"B-but Papa's with him. What if they find out who he really is?" asked Julian. The boy's voice quivered slightly.

Harry was stunned silent. He never once thought of what would happen if they found out who Raven really was. He swallowed. "We'll talk to Dumbledore about it. I'm sure we'll think of something."

Julian nodded his head slowly, a despondent expression over his face. "Are we going now?"

"Yes." He stood as Julian moved his legs to the side then Harry helped the boy to his feet. "The Order is in the Headmaster's office. They need to talk to you about Voldemort."

Julian looked up at Harry warily after that statement. At the hint of fear in Julian's head, Harry shook his head. "They won't be talking to you about everything just about the man Raven spoke to." Julian nodded, becoming less tense. "We're going to floo back. Do you want me to go first? To have someone to land on in case your ankle gives out."

"Um...I guess so." Personally he just didn't want to be alone with a room full of people staring at him. At times he had no issues about being shy but he felt rather...off at the moment.

Harry smiled. "Okay. Follow me."

* * *

The silent Order of the Phoenix all waited impatiently for Harry to return with Julian. After Albus alerted them of the fact that Draco Malfoy was not only alive, but was active in the Esans' kidnaping, it started to force the belief in their minds that Voldemort was indeed about to rise. 

Albus glanced at Molly. It was apparent that everyone was doing their best not to think to hard on Voldemort. Most of the Order, Molly especially, glanced at the door or fireplace. They were obviously wondering what the son of Harry Potter would be like.

He glanced again at Molly. He could see that the silence was getting to her. Most of the Order were either in heavy thought or glancing at the door and fireplace.

Molly cleared her throat. "So, Headmaster, how long have you known Julian?"

Albus smiled at her while mentally he did not want to be having any type of conversation. "When he started Hogwarts. I began to know him shortly after. Julian, like myself, has a phoenix as a familiar. Ignis."

"How is Ignis, Albus? I heard Hagrid was taking care of him," said Remus.

"Very well," said Albus. "Phoenixes heal quickly. He should be around and about by now."

"He has a phoenix?" asked Moody. "Interesting."

"Is he at all like Harry, Headmaster?" asked Tonks.

"Actually," replied Albus, "Julian is a rather good flier. Probably better than Harry but he isn't much for Quidditch. He loves chess, however."

"Even beat me a few times, which is surprising because Harry was never good at it." Ron shook his head. The look on the Gryffindor Trio's faces had been priceless. Julian had just smirked. "He'll be quite the strategist when he gets older."

"I still don't believe he plays fair," muttered Albus.

"I heard that he's beaten you quite a few times." Hermione tried not to giggle.

"He's just a boy. I decided to let him win. It would do him wonders for his ego." Albus, Hermione, and Ron shared a look. They all knew that Albus's comment was a complete joke.

"How is he at school? Where did he live? What house is he in?" The fact that Molly had an adopted grandson now appealed to her. Bill and Charlie glanced at each other nervously. They knew how much their mother wanted grandchildren.

Remus answered her questions. "Julian is an excellent student. He excels at potions, charms, and DADA. He's good with his other subjects too. He once lived in a town called Shirevale but has moved. And Julian is a Slytherin."

There was a small gasp at that. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh really! Just because the boy is a Slytherin is no reason to lose control of yourselves! Julian is a sweet child."

"Sneaky though." Hermione glared at Ron. "Oh come on, Mione. Don't forget that prank he played on that small group of Gryffindors." She smirked in remembrance then blushed when everyone looked at her. /Well they deserved it.../

Fred and George looked at each other with excitement. "I always knew we'd find a good apprentice in the family. And look what happens!" exclaimed Fred.

George nodded. "Yes, this is rather interesting. We'll lay out some plans for the lad later. See what he's like, he's methods and so forth. Although we may have to do something about his Gryffindor pranking," he muttered.

Fred shrugged. "Nothing to worry about. I'm quite sure we can break him of it." Both nodded excitedly.

Albus chuckled. "Yes, Julian is an interesting child."

"Yes but no one would have expected Harry's child to be a Slytherin," said Tonks.

"You can't look at children to reflect their parents all the time," said Shacklebolt. Tonks nodded.

"Does he look like Harry?" asked Molly Weasley.

Remus shook his head. "Only a little. He has a rather good blend of both parents. His hair is a lot more tamed than Harry's, and he's taller than Harry was at that age. He has brown eyes instead of green."

"What about the boy's father, Albus?" asked Arthur. Molly was literally bouncing in her seat in excitement as he looked at the fireplace and door.

"Raven Genesis Esan. A good man from what I have seen. Dark hair and blue eyes. Reminds me of someone although I'm not really sure who." Remus, Hermione, and Ron all gave him a look for that one. Albus laughed mentally.

Suddenly the fireplace came alive and Harry stumbled through, only just managing to stay on his feet. He smiled at them all then turned to the fireplace. "Alright Julian. I'm ready."

The fireplace again blazed as a young boy fell through the floo and into Harry's arms. None of the Order could really see the boy for Harry stood between them. All that could be see were the child's sooty robe and pajamas.

Harry immediately began checking on the boy. "Julian, are you alright?" Pulling out his wand, he cast a cleaning charm over the two of them.

Julian coughed a little. "I'm fine," he replied softly.

"Ready?" whispered Harry as he leaned closer to the boy and lay an arm over Julian's shoulders. He was relieved when Julian didn't pull away.

"Guess so," whispered Julian nervously.

Harry nodded and straightened himself. He kept his arm around Julian and turn, moving until he was standing side by side with the boy. "Everyone, this is Julian Triton Esan. Julian, meet the Order of the Phoenix."

"Hello," Julian said softly, a wary expression on his face. He received an echoed hello. Most of the Order nodded at him and continued to stare at him. They all wanted a moment to take in the son of the Man Who Lived.

Albus smiled as his godson. "Are you better, my boy?" asked Dumbledore.

Julian gave Albus a genuine smile. "I'm fine, Albus. Just a little tired."

"Then we'll keep this as short as possible for you."

"Thanks," said Julian, his smile a little sad but still genuine. He looked around at all the faces and grinned when he saw Lupin. "Are you okay, Professor Lupin?"

Remus laughed. "I'm quite fine Julian, and please call me Remus." Julian nodded.

Molly, who'd had a hand clenched in Arthur's hand in order to keep calm, stood suddenly and moved forward to hug Julian. Julian, who was a bit wary at receiving hugs from anyone but his father, stepped back quickly and move slightly behind Harry. Molly was surprised then smiled. "I'm sorry, Julian. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to welcome you to the family."

Julian looked at her like she'd gone insane until he spotted Ron and the other red heads in the room. "Weasleys?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. This is Molly Weasley. Ron's mother."

Julian nodded in understanding and smiled weakly at Mrs. Weasley, but he didn't move from his position.

Molly looked a bit disappointed but to sooth her, Albus said, "Julian has been through a bit of a trying time, Molly," he looked at Julian surprised when the boy snorted, then continued. "Give him some time."

Molly accepted the answer then sat down. /That poor dear./

Hermione cleared her throat. "Julian. We want to ask you a few questions about what happened when you were abducted."

Julian's eyes shot to Harry, who said, "But only those about your kidnaping and about the man Raven was speaking to."

Julian relaxed a little. He whispered a soft thanks when Harry had Julian sit in his earlier occupied chair. "What do you want to know?"

"Just tell us what you can up until you and your father were placed in the cell," said Dumbledore. He didn't want Julian to have to say more.

Julian nodded the proceeded to tell the entire tell: of how his father had seen strange lights and had gone to investigate, of how the Death Eaters stormed the house, injuring Lupin and capturing his father, how Julian himself had been captured.

A few of the Order members were angry at what they heard but some became impressed with Julian and his father. Julian continued with his tale. "Everything gets a bit fuzzy afterward but I could see and hear the man talking to Papa. Although I could see him more."

"You couldn't hear much?" asked Moody.

"Just muttering. It did start to clear up when my vision started to weakened. I remember Papa holding me when I looked over at him. He was sitting on this throne. It was his eyes that struck me the most. They were red. I've never seen anyone with red eyes before."

Moody sighed. "So the snake faced bastard is still alive, eh?"

Julian with a confused look on his face and looked at Harry and Albus. Harry cleared his throat. "You saw Voldemort Julian. He isn't exactly human anymore."

"What do you mean 'isn't exactly human'? He looks just like us except for the eyes." Suddenly every eye in the room was on him.

"Julian," said Albus hesitantly, "What did the man you saw look like? Give us the best description you can." Albus cursed himself that he hadn't pressed Julian a bit more but the child had been rather distraught at the time.

"Okay. Um, he was a bit tall, with sandy brown hair, and the red eyes. He wasn't what most would call plain looking. Regular looking I guess you could say. Nothing that you would notice if you saw him in the crowd."

Harry stared at the wall. /I know what Voldemort looks like and that is definitely not him./ He glanced down at Julian.

"Julian, when your hearing cleared, what happened? You told me you knew why he took you right?"

"Yes."

"Then what else did he say?"

Julian frowned then shook his head sadly. "Nothing else really, just that..." Julian glanced at them before dropping his eyes. "He want to know...what you would do if you knew he had us both. I...I think he touched Papa too." Julian glared at the floor. Mentally, he thought about cutting off the Dark Lord's hand. "Then he sent us away with Malfoy."

Members of the Order looked at each other. Arthur said, "So...what does this tell us, other than Voldemort has definitely returned."

Albus was quiet. "It means that we should prepare. Gather all the information that you can from the Ministry. It would not do us well to be caught off guard and it is very likely that Voldemort will be looking for Julian again."

The young boy flinched which caused the Order to become rather protective of him instantly. Harry's jaw tightened but he said nothing. He looked at the dejected looking child beside him. /We'll get him back Julian. And you and your father will be safe, I swear./

* * *

Another scream pierced through the dungeon walls. 

A soft chuckle. "Now, now. You brought this on yourself," said the man in a scolding tone. "I do not believe that I gave you permission to do such a thing, now did I?"

A sob, then a rasping, shaking voice whispered, "No, my Lord."

"I applaud what you did in the beginning but touching Raven Esan in such a way was NOT what I had in mind." Malphas shook his head and slowly began walking around the near corpse that weakly form the ceiling.

"Honestly, Brother," he continued, "At your age, I would have thought that you would be able to control your hormones." Malphas suddenly lashed out, running his nails down the almost skinless, bloody back.

An agonizing scream echoed through the room and reached to where Lucius Malfoy sat reading in his quarters. The blond wizard smiled proudly before turning back to his book.

Malphas hissed into the blond man's ear. "Esan is MINE. Just as you are. You aren't allowed to wipe your ass without my permission, Draco." He stepped away and moved to the front of the Malfoy heir. He looked at Draco like a stern parent. "Now you will AGAIN explain to me the significance of raping Esan."

"I-I thought that it would mess with his mind. Him and the boy."

"Oh? So it had nothing to do with your stupid problems with Potter?"

"NO, my Lord! It was mostly for the emotional torture to work."

"And did it?"

An almost smug tone was heard in Draco's voice despite the circumstances he was in. "Yes, my Lord."

"Well, while that is all fine and dandy, you did well in the beginning but took it too far." Malphas tilted his head slightly to the side. "For all these years, we've grown up together. We can practically read each other's minds. You KNEW what I planned for Esan!" he struck Draco. He calmed again and rolled his eyes.

Malphas gave a dramatic sigh. "It doesn't matter. I'll still do what I wish, but in the mean time it is time for your punishment."

Draco's eyes widened suddenly. "M-my Lord-,"

"Oh hush, Draco. Take your medicine like a man." He walked out as three of his men walked in. He paused for only a moment to say, "You know what to do." Malphas soon left toward his chambers listening to Malfoy's screams the whole way.

He shook his head with disappointment. "Honestly, you thought he would have known better." He closed his door and leaned back against it, a soft smile on his lips. His eyes, however, would have sent anyone screaming. Dark plans were being created behind those insane eyes.

On the large bed of Malphas's rooms lie an unconscious Raven Esan. He was fully healed from the earlier rape and any other pains he'd suffered. Malphas walked forward as he observed the sprawled form. He frowned at the large bruise on Raven's face. He'd lost his temper with the disappearance of Julian Esan and had brutally thrown Esan into the wall before the man could defend himself.

Malphas was impressed at Raven however. /An accomplished potions master, a good duelist, a powerful wizard...very good./

Malphas lie down beside Raven. He stroked a soft cheek and whispered, "I have such plans for you." The hand moved upward toward Raven's short hair. "In order for this battle to occur, Potter and I must be on equal fitting." He smiled darkly. "Although, I believe I will still have the edge. Besides, can you imagine how happy Mother will be soon?"

Malphas moved to lie on top of the unconscious potions master. He gave a small but slow lick to Severus's neck. "Oh yes, Mother will be very happy."

TBC

Alia: I hope that last bit wasn't too...you know. Review and tell me what you think. By the way, are my naughty boys psycho enough or should I work more on that? Also give me an answer to our little poll. If you don't know what I'm talking about check out the last two chapters of WDCA and Light and Dark Days. I need you guys to pick one so that I can get the summary done.


	8. Because of Knowledge

Alia: I'm going to apologize for a couple of things in this chapter ahead of time. Sorry. It's just that I took it out a bit on my characters since my life tried to go FUBAR (Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition) on me. Financial aid...so very cruel and unpredictable. Also I'm sorry for taking so long. This was going to come out on my birthday (same as Harry's but different year) but I got stuck a couple times. Sorry. Also since I have read HBP (hides a soft sob) one of my new story ideas will be adjusted accordingly. Also...JKR is evil. There I said it and everyone is thinking the same thing.

Reviews:

**Linda**: You do know you gave me a Ren and Stimpy moment right? Thank you for that. Sorry. I'm working on Darkness Comes Anew but it's taking time. (snickers) Poor Draco, but no one touches Sev without express permission. Oh then you'll love this chapter. And when I said NCIS I meant dectective work rather than the show. It might be an mpreg. And I don't like Gibss too much either.  
**Shadowcub**: Well lets find out, shall we.  
**Sith Jesto**: Thanks! Just read on and you'll find out.  
**Syber Snake**: SOrry for the wait!  
**Trax**: Oh don't worry, the relationship with Harry and Julian is...well you'll see. I didn't realize it until you saw it but that is what it looks like. It's a good thing that someone else reads this because I just write what I see in my head. And Molly hugs too damn much! Poor Raven? Ha! I haven't even begun to make Severus suffer!  
**Kyer**: I live to serve! Oh they won't stay that way for much longer. Trust me. (smirks) Read on and you'll see. You think you're sick? Like I said, READ ON.  
**Princess-Fictoria**: I don't have the patience for long and drawn out...at least that's what I tell myself when I start a story but you see how most of them have turned out.  
**Sarahamanda, Marie, SisterCSIs**: Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks also to everyone else that read but didn't review.

TITLE: Second Chances -Because of Knowledge

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 8

SEQUEL: Raven's Gift

RATING: R (just a heavy one)

PAIRING: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

SPOILERS: All but HBP

WARNINGS: language, angst, slash, violence, death of minor characters, light gore (maybe)

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns it. Whether she deserves it or not is not the point.

SUMMARY: The characters of HP and Raven's Gift learn that some things won't stay buried.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Man this is getting a bit tough but I'm up to the challenge. I'm thinking about doing some things that some people may not be pleased with but try not to be too pissed at me. Oh and to anyone who read HBP, my condolences. Seriously.

With Julian again sleeping in the infirmary, the Order of the Phoenix resumed their talks.

"Perhaps," said Hermione, "We can do something to get an accurate description of Voldemort." A few members of the Order flinched. Hermione ignored them as she continued. "We can use a sketch if we can get some stronger details from Julian."

Albus was quiet himself. The idea definitely had merit but would it just be better do let someone else see? Perhaps Julian could use his pensieve. /The child may be a bit too young for that. We may have to try...something else./ "That is a very good idea Hermione. We'll definitely keep it in mind."

"Do you think that Voldemort may have possessed someone?" asked Tonks.

"Impossible," said Harry with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice, "The spell used at the last battle was created to destroy souls." He thought of that monstrous night where he used one of the darkest spells in existence. Harry flinched as he remembered the curse moving almost through him and toward Voldemort. It looked as if it had burned his soul to nothing but ashes.

"So he must have found a way around the spell, which I thought was impossible." Hermione frowned.

Albus spoke up. "In the morning, Harry and I will go to Julian and speak to him. We need a very accurate description." He spoke directly to Harry who had frowned again at bothering Julian about more information. The man sighed then nodded in agreement. Albus looked back at the others. "Until then, see what you can find. Check any contacts, reliable or not. We need anything we can get our hands on. I fear that Voldemort has us at a great disadvantage."

* * *

The next morning found Julian sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. He'd woken early in the morning and had promptly become bored out of his mind. 

That however was not exactly true. It was more that he'd woken up after a nightmare and had thought relentlessly of his father before pushing it out of his mind by trying to occupy himself with something else. /Please be okay, Papa./

Julian leaned forward, his feet on the floor, elbows on his knees and hands under his chin. He had nothing to do and it was much to early for anyone to come around, even Madame Pomfrey. He jumped, when he heard the door to the infirmary crack open.

Julian stood slowly, his hand itching for his wand. /Who is up this early? It's not even seven yet/

"Jules?" someone whispered.

"Matt!" cried Julian softly. The door opened slowly. There stood his friends: Matthew, Xiaoming, Dillon, Clara, and Atticus. "Hey guys."

Minny rushed over with a soft squeal and hugged her friend tightly, Clara right behind her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"she whispered harshly. The Slytherin girl held on a bit longer before stepping back to smooth out her robes and regain her cool demeanor. Atticus and Dillon laughed while Matthew rolled his eyes.

The boy moved around the girls then sat down beside his best friend. Atticus and Dillon came up to stand between the girls. Matthew smiled sadly at his friend. "Alright?"

Julian snorted then dropped his head. "Of course not. Those bastards have Papa."

"What happened?" asked Dillon curiously. Atticus cuffed him. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Idiot! Haven't you thought that he might not want to talk about it?" Atticus growled.

Dillon's eyes widened then he grimaced. "Sorry Julian."

The other boy chuckled at his friend. "Don't worry about it. It's okay. Besides I would want to know what happened to my friends too."

"Well?" said Minny.

Sighing, Julian pulled his feet underneath him and told them most of what happened, though he left a great deal out. All of them looked at him after he'd finished. They looked with pride, sadness, anger, hatred, concern, and fear.

Matthew clenched his jaw. "You-Know-Who is back...and your dad." He gave Julian a stern look. "Jules...if you ever need any help..." /Specifically to get rid of those prats.../

"That's for all of us!" said Minny. She glanced at Atticus who immediately nodded.

"As long as it's not too outrageous. You are a Slytherin, you know."

Julian snorted at Clara. Dillon coughed to hide his laugher. The boy then turned a bit serious. "We'd be glad to help you Julian, but what are you going to do now?"

"I'm staying here at Hogwarts for the time being."

"As a ward of the school?" asked Atticus.

"No. I don't know the specifics but I do know that I'll be here for a while."

Matthew gave him a knowledgeable look. The boy nodded then looked him over. "Are you okay now? You looked terrible when Clara found you."

"I didn't find him. It was the other way around. And are you okay?"

Julian smiled. "Much better. The ribs are a bit sore and my ankle aches a little, but other than that and a slight headache, I'm fine."

"Good. So are you coming back to classes? There is still a week before break." Minny watched Julian curiously.

"I don't know," Julian answered honestly. "I'll have to ask the Headmaster."

"Speaking of the Headmaster, we should go before he finds us." Matthew stood. "You need anything you send Ignis after one of us." He nodded at the sleeping phoenix.

"Sure. I'll see you all later."

Dillon was the last one in the room. He stood before Julian nervously before hugging the older boy. "Be careful." With that he rushed out the door leaving a slightly confused Julian.

It was a minute later when Julian finally spoke. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

Julian's head snapped up and standing in Pomfrey's office was Harry Potter.

Harry smiled at Julian before walking toward his bed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No. No, I'm fine."

After a moment, Harry asked, "So how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better." Julian fidgeted a little. "A little sore but fine otherwise."

"That's very good. Are you hungry? I can have one of the house elves bring something."

"No. I'm fine."

There was a short silence before Harry cleared his throat. "Um...I thought it would be best that we have a talk."

Julian immediately stiffened. "About what?"

Harry sighed silently at Julian's discomfort. "I wanted to speak with you about your arrangements while you are here at Hogwarts."

"I don't exactly understand."

"You'll need to makes a few decisions on your classes, for example. The Headmaster is alerting the teachers of your return. You may have to take tutoring to catch up."

Julian shook his head. "No I won't. Matt always sent me notice of the assignments that our teachers wanted and Papa would grade them. I'm actually ahead. Papa gave me a bit of extra work."

"That's very good," said Harry. "But the teachers may want to give you a test to see for themselves."

Julian made a soft noise of agreement.

"Another thing that needs to be decided is where you will be staying."

"Since I'll be back in classes, won't that mean I'll be put back into the dorms?" asked Julian as he looked at Harry strangely.

Harry swallowed hard, nodding. He was just stalling for the last bit. "There is one thing, however, that is very important. You'll need a temporary guardian while you are here or you'll become a ward of the Ministry."

Julian grimaced. He didn't like the Ministry all that much, especially after hearing some of the things his father had to say about them.

Harry continued. "There are two options. One is that the Headmaster take over your guardianship."

"He could. Papa has him as my godfather."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? Does Albus know that?"

Shaking his head, Julian replied, "No. Neither of us thought to tell him."

"Oh. Then perhaps that would be best."

Julian noticed the hint of disappointment in Harry's tone of voice. "What about the other option?"

Harry looked hesitant and Julian felt a bit of worry. "What is it?"

Harry bit his lower lip for a moment before responding. "I can be your guardian."

The look on Julian's face said it all.

Harry flinched. /Damn it./ Harry knew exactly what Julian was thinking. /Would I take advantage of the fact the situation/

Talking quickly to sooth Julian, Harry said, "It's only temporary Julian. When Raven is brought back, full custody will remain with him."

Julian gave him a long look. "You want to be my guardian," the boy said sternly. It was obviously not a question as much as it was a statement.

Harry shifted for a moment from foot to foot. He then gave a weary sigh. "Yes. Julian-," Harry paused for a moment then continued. "Yes, I wish to be your temporary guardian."

"Why?"

Harry watched Julian silently. The boy had dropped his eyes as he asked the question and was now looking despondently into his lap. "Julian...Before...everything happened, you and I were getting along rather well. I'm hoping we can still try."

Julian looked up at him angrily. "What do you want me to say? Do you expect me to get all excited and say 'Yes'? After what happened!"

"Julian!" He watched the boy drop his eyes again and mutter an apology for speaking to an adult with such a tone. Julian was not known for disrespecting his elders even when he was angry. Harry wondered if that had come from Severus.

Harry sighed. "Julian. I made one of the worst mistakes of my life that day. I can't take it back, it's too late for that but what I can do is apologize and try to do better."

"You want me to give you another chance?" Julian shivered.

Harry frowned at the shiver but he understood why. "I **WILL NOT **take your father's place, Julian. I could never do something like that." He looked to the side. "I want a chance to get to know my son. I want a chance to make up for the fact that I can be a complete prat."

Clearing his throat he managed to looked back at Julian. "If you want I can tell Albus about his status. He'll be more than happy to take you."

For a long moment, Julian was silent. The young boy found himself in a dilemma. He knew he could hurt Potter even just a fraction if he said he wanted Dumbledore to be his guardian but Julian found himself strangely hesitant to hurt Potter's feelings purposely.

He didn't trust Potter, especially after what happened a year earlier, but maybe he should give the man another chance. Wasn't life suppose to be full of second chances/Or something like that. Could be some Gryffindor crap they drilled into Matt's brain./

Julian looked at the sorry looking man that had once been the Boy Who Lived. "Okay. You can be my guardian."

Harry almost did a double take. "W-what!"

Julian almost rolled his eyes. "I want you to be my guardian." /Oh please don't make me regret this/

Harry smiled brightly. "Thank you."

Julian found himself blushing slightly at the man's excitement. "Yes, well...couldn't hurt to give it one more try." /Although if it does and Papa comes back, you're on your own/

Harry reached out with his hand and allowed it to hover over Julian's shoulder for a moment before laying it on Julian's shoulder. When Julian didn't jump, instead just looked at him, Harry felt that he might just have a chance to make up for his idiocy. Then he thought about someone else. /We have to get Se...Raven back./

A cough caught both unaware. Julian and Harry jumped, the latter pulling out his wand and facing the intruder.

Both sighed in relief as Dumbledore walked over to Julian's bed chuckling.

Julian glared at him. "Ha ha. Very funny." Harry glared at Albus silently although with a smile on his face. He was more startled than anything.

"I apologize Julian. I just wanted for you and Harry to finish your conversation before I interrupted."

Julian and Harry gave each other a quick glance before turning back to the Headmaster. "Did you need anything, Albus?" Harry asked.

Albus sat on the bed beside Julian's. "Actually, it is about what we discuss last night after young Julian went to bed."

Harry frowned but nodded hesitantly.

Julian looked at the uncomfortable expression on their faces and sighed. "Whatever it is can we just get it over with?"

Both men suddenly caught amused looks and smiled at Julian's exasperation with the situation. Albus chuckled. "Very well, my boy." The old wizard finally turned a bit more serious. "Julian, the Order believes that it would be a good idea if we got as accurate description of Voldemort as possible. In the pass we knew both his human and...his other face. We believe it would be a good idea to have it this time as well."

"I told you what he looked like."

"Yes but it would be good if we could get a completely accurate look instead of the description you gave us."

"It was slightly vague, Julian," Harry interrupted hesitantly. He didn't want to offend Julian in anyway. He did smile slightly when the boy paused in thought then nodded.

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked Albus.

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Julian." He paused for a moment. "At first it was suggested that a sketch be done of Voldemort but that would take a bit of time and I thought we needed to be as detailed as possible."

"What are you suggesting, Headmaster?" asked Harry. He didn't like the feeling of unease that was taking over. That and the fact that Dumbledore seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"I thought perhaps, we could use a method of seeing Julian's memory."

Julian squirmed at the outraged looked on Harry's face. The man looked beyond pissed but he was holding it back. A small spark of fear went through him as his eyes shot back and forth from Dumbledore to Potter. /Uh Oh./

Harry glowered at Albus, green eyes glowing with fury. He practically growled at the Headmaster, "Please tell me that you do NOT mean what I think you mean?"

Albus kept his calm despite Harry's tone but Julian grimaced in sympathy. "Julian is too young to handle a pensieve just yet."

"Albus..."

Julian watched his angry paternal parent for a moment and thought/Julian, why are you sitting here when you should be running? Far, far away? Ah, that's why. Stupid Gryffindor blood./ He honestly found himself wanting to see how this played out, and why both men were reacting like this.

"Harry, my boy, Legimency is our best policy of finding something out like this." Albus tried to keep his voice in a soothing tone to calm Harry. It was not working.

"If you think for one moment, I'm going to let yo-,"

"Legimency!" cried Julian, causing both Harry and Albus to turn to him in surprise.

"Julian?" said Harry slightly confused at Julian's outburst.

Harry was ignored momentarily as Julian looked at Albus. "It that what you are going to do?"

Albus nodded, clearing his throat.

The boy blinked then shrugged. "Okay. When do you want to do it?"

It was time for the older wizards to blink. "Julian? Wh-,"

The boy rolled his eyes at the Headmaster. "I know about Legimency. Papa could do it and showed me what it was like once. It wasn't bad because he was careful and controlled the spell really well to see only a certain memory."

Harry and Albus glanced at each other. Harry opened his mouth, then sighed with defeat. Albus gave a small smile and turned to Julian.

"Now Julian, child, I only wish to see that particular memory. If it feels uncomfortable, please alert me?"

Julian nodded and stared at Albus who also did the same. After a moment, they both blinked and Harry found himself taking in the reactions of both.

Albus looked a bit disturbed and worried while Julian looked sad, angry, and was suddenly exhausted. The boy sighed wearily catching Dumbledore's attention. "Perhaps you should rest Julian. It seems that the memory took a great deal out of you."

"Are you alright?" He asked his son. Harry stood to help Julian lie down in the bed and under the blankets.

Julian sighed. "I don't like to remember." He felt as if the memory had sapped all his strength, not physically, but emotionally.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before he finished tucking Julian in. "Go to sleep. We'll come and see you later."

Julian nodded before rolling over and slowly drifting off.

After making sure Julian was asleep, Harry turned to Albus. "Well?"

Albus stood and Harry did the same. "I did indeed find the information that I was looking for." The older wizard looked out into space for a moment. "I believe that I have found some rather disturbing news." He motioned for Harry to follow him as he headed toward the door.

Harry followed and when they were finally outside, he turned to Albus. "What did you find out?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps this should wait until the Order can be contacted for another meeting?"

"Albus, please..."

Dumbledore looked at Harry over his glasses for a moment then said, "The man Julian saw was not possessed by Voldemort nor was he Voldemort with a new body."

"Then who was he?"

"The man in Julian's memory was not Voldemort at all but he did look a great deal like him."

"Albus, I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?" asked Harry with frustration clear in his voice.

Albus started down the hall saying, "The man Julian saw was Voldemort's son."

* * *

Julian stood before the door of Flitwick's class with both a bit of nervousness, excitement, and a lot of dread. 

He was pleased to start classes again. He got a chance to hang out with his friends, he got a chance to learn a little more, and he got a chance to think of something other than his father, something he did too much.

He was nervous because of the reactions he would receive. Everyone knew he was back in Hogwarts, and Julian was intelligent enough to know that there would be plenty of questions asked.

He was feeling dread because...it was class. And to all children his age, class meant work.

/Work/ thought Julian as he stood before the door. /Truly an evil word./

Julian sighed as he was a few minutes late. After eating breakfast in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey had examined him once more. Then she had given him a note but Julian didn't like being late for class. Some of the teachers eyed you for the rest of the period. /Hopefully, Flitwick won't do something like that today./

Opening the door, Julian drew the attention of all the students. He stood for a moment at the door waiting for Flitwick to come forward. The class of Slytherin and Hufflepuff students looked at him with mostly with curiosity. A few Hufflepuffs did smile at him though. Julian nodded politely in return.

"Welcome back, Mr. Esan," said the small wizard that smiled brightly at him.

"Professor." He smiled weakly.

"I assume that the Headmaster told you of what you will be doing today."

"Yes, sir, but I've been keeping up with my studies." Julian managed to see the curiosity strengthen in his classmates but ignored them for the moment.

"So, I have been told but it is necessary for me to see what progress you have been making. Just head toward the back of the class."

As Julian moved toward the back, he passed Atticus and Clara. With Atticus being closest to the aisle, he purposely bumped his friend. Atticus shot a look toward Flitwick, who was instructing the rest of the class on their current assignment, before pushing Julian roughly in the back, forcing him to stumble a bit.

Clara rolled her eyes at the grinning boys. /Could they get any stupider/

A short time later, Julian found himself under Flitwick's watchful eye performing various charms or explaining certain theories. When they finished, it was obvious that Flitwick was pleased. "Excellent, Julian. You've done a very good job and you are slightly ahead of the other students. I'll be sure to tell the Headmaster. Why don't you head to your next class?"

Atticus and Clara were waiting for him as well as a couple other students. Julian smiled at his friends. "What's next?"

"Herbology," muttered Clara. She didn't have a lot of luck when it came to some of the plants in that class.

Atticus sighed. "If you'd pay close attention-,"

"Shut up, Atticus."

The boy frowned and was about to respond but a look from Julian and a sharp shake of his head caused his to ignore her. It was obvious that Julian didn't have the patience for their arguing at the moment, and Atticus was not about to goad Julian's nasty temper.

A Slytherin in Julian's year walked up to him. "I see you're back, Esan."

Julian glanced at him. "Indeed, I am. Is that a problem?" The last was said with a cool tone.

"Of course not!" The boy said soothingly, but Julian didn't miss the tone he said it in. "I was curious on how you are doing. The Headmaster told us all about what happened to you at breakfast today." Before Atticus or Clara could deny what he said, he continued, "I wanted to know what your side of the story was."

Julian snorted at his with disgust. "That was the most PATHETIC attempt to be sly that I have ever seen. And you are in Slytherin! Salazar must be rolling in his grave after such a sickening display." With a malicious smirk on his face, Julian continued, "I've seen Hufflepuffs do twice as well as you, you worthless, idiotic-,"

"Fuck off, Esan!" cried the Slytherin.

"Why should I do that?" Julian's eyes narrowed. He took a step toward the boy. "Despite the fact that I missed breakfast, I'm quite sure the Headmaster did no such thing." He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the nodding Clara and Atticus.

He looked back at the glaring boy then rolled his eyes. "Why do I bother? You aren't worth my aggravation nor the setting off of my temper." With that he walked off, Clara and Atticus behind him.

A Hufflepuff nearby gained courage and yelled, "Why were you gone so long?"

"None of your bleedin' business." Atticus continued walking with his smirking friends.

"Why Atticus, you are such a gentlemen. How sweet of you to defend Julian's honor." Clara said sweetly.

Julian burst into laugher as Atticus glowered at the smirking girl. He calmed his mirth when she managed to catch his attention.

Clara placed a hand gently on his arm. "Julian, a lot of people are going to be trying to ask what happened to you."

Atticus nodded in agreement, "She's right. And there was a small article on your return in the Daily Prophet."

Julian shook his head. "I'll just ignore them, and be careful of any tricks to get the truth out. Come on, or we'll be late."

* * *

Unfortunately for Julian, he had to run the rest of the way to Herbology and he was not in a good mood. 

(Flashback)

As the three second years made their way to Greenhouse Three, a clearing throat that seemed to boom just a bit, caught their attention. Hagrid stood to their left.

"Hello, there!" he said with a smile.

The three Slytherins were silent but all gave polite smiles and nods of acknowledgment.

"Mr. Esan, I was wonderin' if I could speak to ya for a moment."

Julian exchanged a glance with his friends then motioned then to continue. They did so slowly, wanting to keep an eye on their friend and the half-giant.

Hagrid then moved closer to the castle wall with Julian following him. The grounds keeper cleared his throat. "Um...Julian, I jus' though' I'd, ya know, check up on ya to see how ya were doin'?"

Julian blinked. He rarely saw Hagrid except around the grounds and the Great Hall because Julian didn't take his class yet. /This is...weird.../ "Um...thanks Hagrid."

"I mean, your da was really worried about ya when ya disappeared."

Julian froze and stared hard at Hagrid. "My da?"

"Ya know. Harry Potter!"

Julian blinked for a moment. "Excuse me?" He was in a bit of shock. He didn't think anyone else knew.

"Yer da was in a righ' bad place after ya left, so I gave 'im a bit of drink and we talked for a bit. He told me wha' 'appened between him and yer da. I jus' wanted ya to know tha' if ya needed anythin'-,"

"Wait a minute," snapped Julian angrily. "You got him drunk!"

"NO! Jus' a little somethin' to loosen him up. He was so sad and all."

Julian glared at Hagrid. He opened his mouth to say something and found himself speechless. Julian just glared once more and stomped off for class.

Hagrid was left shaking his head. "Not a thing like Harry."

(End Flashback)

As Julian opened the door to the Greenhouse, his witless classmate from earlier rushed by him. "Watch it, Forsan!"

The boy paused to smirk at Julian sending a powerful feeling of unease down Julian's back. /Could it get any worse/

Julian flinched. /It doesn't count if I don't say it out loud...right/

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Julian glared at Forsan. The idiot kept smirking at him during most of the meal and Julian was about to hex the idiot. He was sneaky enough not to get caught and if he did...it would be well worth it. /Now what spell to use? Should it be something painful, embarrassing, or a combination? Isn't there something that works like a laxative/ Julian's concentration was broken as the owls flew in with the morning mail. A few owls reached the Head Table first. 

Julian watched as Clara's subscription of the Daily Prophet dropped beside her plate. He took another bite of food, glancing around the Great Hall as Clara opened the paper. Whatever it was in the paper must have been startling. Some students jumped in their seats staring at the paper. Others were whispering but more were...staring at him.

/...oh no...oh please no.../ Julian's eyes shot up at the Head Table. The teachers were talking furiously in whispers, looking between Julian and Harry. Potter looked furious as he read the paper. Dumbledore and McGonagall didn't look much better.

A suddenly tight, and rather painful, grip on his arm had caught his attention. Turning his head, he flinched when he came face to face with Clara's glare.

"Julian," she said with a false sweetness. "Would you like to tell me what this is all about?"

She shoved the paper in his face and Julian whimpered pathetically as he read the headline.

_Formerly Missing Student, Son of Boy Who Lived!_

On the front page was a picture of Harry Potter and beside it was a photo of Julian smiling lazily at the camera.

"Very interesting don't you think, Potter?" someone called down the Slytherin table. Julian looked up with a glare to see a smirking Folsan. "You and your father are rather photogenic I must say."

"Folsan, you had better watch your arse," growled Julian before Atticus drew his attention.

The boy was staring at his plate but would glance at Julian every few moments.

Julian looked around for his other friends. Clara was finishing her meal while reading the paper at the same time. Julian could tell that she wasn't sure whether to believe it or not.

Matthew was being bombarded by the other Gryffindors with questions and it seemed that Minny and Dillon were in the same situation except they kept looking at him strangely.

Julian groaned and dropped his head into his hands trying to ignore the whispering and pointing. /Is this not just perfect/ he thought sarcastically.

"Julian," said Atticus.

"Yes," mutter Julian. He didn't lift his head once.

"Is it true?"

"Would you believe if I said no?"

"I wouldn't," snipped Clara. She tossed the paper down in front of Julian so they could all look at it. "Somehow they managed to legally get you and Potter's blood results. They match."

"I am so screwed. No one was suppose to find out about this."

Clara bit her lip then leaned over and whispered, "This is why you and your dad got taken? They already knew about you and Potter."

Julian nodded then shot to look at the snickering Atticus. "What's wrong with you?"

"This is funny." Atticus pointed at the paper. Julian and Clara stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Have you gone mad!" growled Julian. "How could this possibly be funny!" He said it low enough that no one but Atticus and Clara would hear.

"Did you know Potter was the heir of Gryffindor?"

Julian blinked. "I...I didn't really know that. Was?" He thought about it. "Then...doesn't that make me the heir of Gryffindor?"

"Yes. Now see it from my view. The heir of Gryffindor...is a Slytherin."

Julian blinked again then a slow laugh started to build. /Oh...Oh that is just too funny./ It was difficult but he managed to contain his laughter. He and Clara laughed softly and giggled.

"Poor Salazar. He's either rolling in his grave or laughing his arse off."

That brought a few snorts of laughter from the boys. The laughing was quickly reigned in when Harry and Albus came forward. "Julian," said Harry. "Please come with us."

Nodding, Julian followed with a short wave of goodbye.

"Goodbye, Potter."

Julian stopped and smoothly turned to glare at Folsan. He walked to stand before the sitting boy. "You think this is funny, Folsan? Well remember one thing. I can hold a grudge for a LONG time. Thankfully, so do my friends." He said it softly enough that only those nearby could hear. Straightening and leaving the slightly nervous boy behind, Julian followed Potter and Dumbledore.

* * *

"Oh dear. It seems that I'm not the only one who knows the truth anymore, my little Raven." 

Severus shot a short glare at Malphas as he picked up the paper handed to him. There is was printed neatly on the Daily Prophet. The Wizarding World now knew who Julian's father was. /Fantastic/ he thought angrily.

Voldemort smiled at him as he sat in the other chair of the small round table that occupied his room. Raven sat before him in a plain black robe. He tilted his head. "How are the robes, my little Raven?"

Raven tried to ignore him but winced when Voldemort said his name again, in a much less friendly tone. "Fine."

"Yes. I thought you would like them better than the others." Malphas said casually.

"Apparently I will have to since you ripped them to shreds." Severus tried to keep the growl out of his voice.

"Well, if you'd simply been more cooperative, I wouldn't have had to," Malphas said in an exasperated tone. "Your robes were filthy and had you simply handed them over I wouldn't have had to rip them off you." He smiled again. "Although, it wasn't such a terrible task now was it?"

Raven hoped the question was rhetorical because he refused to answer. Since he'd been locked in Malphas's room, the wizard had taken any and every opportunity to molest Raven, no matter the potions master's opinion. He hadn't resorted to rape, but Severus honestly wondered how much longer until he did. He still had nightmares about Malfoy.

A knock at the door caused the Dark Lord to stand and open it. "Ah. It seems that breakfast has arrived." A Death Eater rushed in, carefully sitting the tray of food on the table before Severus before bowing to his lord and rushing back toward the door.

Just before he closed it, Malphas removed his wand and said, "Crucio."

Raven flinched at the screams then sagged slightly in relief when they ended. He stared at Voldemort as he entered the room.

Malphas looked at him. "What?" he said curiously.

Severus replied cautiously, "Was that really necessary?"

Malphas nodded. "Of course. Didn't you see how hurried he was? People should slow down and enjoy life. That was just a quick way of making him do it." Looking over the tray, Malphas smiled, "Thank Merlin! I was worried they wouldn't send the cranberries this time. It's really a hassle when you have to torture the cook."

Raven grimaced. Malphas worried him greatly. Even Voldemort Sr. didn't worry him as much as Junior did. Malphas was too...unpredictable and just as sadistic as his father, if not more so.

Malphas sat down and simply stared at Raven after he finished eating. "Aren't you hungry?"

Raven just managed not to glare at him again. "It's drugged."

Malphas looked at him like he'd just said the moon was pink with purple stripes. "Of course it is."

Severus's eyes shot up as he gawked at what Malphas had said. "What!"

Frowning, Malphas opened his mouth to say something then paused. He closed his eyes and sighed. "It seems I forgot to tell you of my plans. Rather silly since you are involved."

Raven's hands tightened on the arms of his chair. "What plans?" Perhaps he would be able to sabotage something if he got the chance.

"Do you think that I'm getting on in my years?" asked Malphas. "I'm about a month older than Potter is. I thought I should be worried that he has a son and yet I have no Slytherin heir such as he."

/Why do I have such a terrible feeling? And an even worse idea/ "You must be joking!" Raven stared at him.

"Why would I be joking? Is it bad for one to wish for a child? I mean even Draco was going to have one for a while there...at least until that little incident with the mother, but I think it time I have a child also."

With the bad feeling still there, Severus asked, "What do your plans have to do with me?"

Malphas gave a small smile. "Do you even have to ask, my little Raven?" Raven glowered at the nickname. "You are going to give me a child."

Severus couldn't stop the smirk on his face. "Oh? I am?" He laughed cruelly at Malphas. "I am not sorry to say that that will be impossible."

"Oh?"

"I'm sterile." It was the first time that he was happy for it.

Malphas smiled softly at him. "But my Raven, I know that."

Raven's eyes widened.

"When my healer cared for you earlier he scanned you for it."

"T-then how do you expect ME to give you a child?" he yelled.

"Why the old fashioned way of course."

Severus grimaced as Malphas nearly leered at him. "How could I possible carry a child when I'm sterile. You can't want me to impregnate you!"

"No. It will be you with the child."

"THEN HOW!" He screamed.

Malphas stood, a hungry look on his face. "There is a potion from Egypt that is slowly beginning to circulate. It's practically ancient but should still work. You'll only be somewhat sterile and you will be able to carry a child of my blood and yours. The child will be created with magic and blood."

Raven could remember a potion like that. It was considered Dark magic because it wasn't as natural as other forms of conception.

"The potion will be swallowed and the child will grow inside of you."

Severus's eyes widened. "And when it's born?" He whispered.

"I'll do like my father did and activate my blood inside of it. So as it ages, it will have my knowledge, my power, and my darkness. It will of course age faster than normal. We'll find something for that." He smirked at Severus. "My child will be the opposite of his half-brother. And I shall be totally even with Harry Potter. He'll pay for what he did to my father."

Raven was speechless. He quickly thought of everything that Malphas planned to do to an innocent child, planned to do to Julian... "Never."

Malphas's face lost it's pleasant demeanor and darkened. "What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to just have a child and hand it over so you could do...Merlin knows what to it! It's a child!"

"My child and it is my right to do whatever I see fit to do with my child."

"I'll kill it myself first!"

Malphas had a cold look on his face then he smiled. "Alright, Raven. Have it your way." He walked out.

A few hours later, Severus rose from the bed as the door opened. A young woman with a baby wailing in her arms was pushed roughly into the room by a Death Eater.

Raven jumped to his feet and had moved to help the woman when Malphas entered. "Stay right where you are, Raven. This is for your benefit after all."

"Malphas, what is this?" he asked, pointing to the woman and her crying child.

"A demonstration." He turned to the girl. "Give me child, dear." Malphas stretched out his hands.

The woman held the baby closer. "Please," she sobbed pitifully. "Please just let us go!"

Malphas sighed. "We'll never get this done if you act like this." He simply walked over and ripped the child roughly from her arms. The woman screamed and tried to attack him only to be brought to her knees by the Cruciatus. Malphas walked away from her with the wailing baby. He stood before Severus.

"He's cute isn't he?" asked Malphas. He glanced from the worried Raven to the baby. "You said that you would rather kill the child than have it grow up under my influence?" He handed the baby to Raven. "Prove it. Throw the baby in the fire." He pointed at the fireplace against the wall.

Raven stared at him in shock, his jaw dropping open. "You...you can' t serious." He unconsciously rocked the crying baby in his arms.

"No. I'm very serious. Either you agree to do this...or you throw the baby in the fire."

"I can't!" he cried clutching the child to him. The baby seemed no more than four months old and Malphas wanted Severus to kill it.

"Then you agree?"

"NEVER!"

"Then kill the child."

"How can you expect me to do something like this?"

"You say you can do it to your own then you can do it to someone else's. Prove it. Now kill the child."

Severus looked down at the little plump face wet with tears. "And if I agree."

"They will be released."

Severus looked at him. "I have your word."

"Yes." Voldemort's red eyes looked at him seriously.

"I'll do it."

Malphas smiled. "Excellent. Now for my part of the deal."

Dread instantly took over Raven's being as he realized he just made a deal with the devil.

Malphas walked over the woman and helped her stand. "Madam, I do believe that it is time for you and your child to go home." The woman smiled weakly then walked unsteadily toward Raven and the baby. She never saw it coming.

"Avada Kedavra!" She fell to the ground.

"NO!" screamed Raven. "You said you would release them!"

"Right into the arms of Death! Expelliarmus!" Raven went flying one way, the child another. Right into to Malphas' arms.

Severus quickly stood and faced Malphas. The man smiled at Severus as they stood before the fireplace. "I'm glad you see it my way." With that, he tossed the infant into the fire.

Raven dropped to his knees screaming, his eyes closed and his hands over his ears as the baby was burned alive. Malphas looked at him calmly before placing a charm around the fireplace to remove any strange odors. He then walked out the door.

* * *

Nodding at the doorman, Malphas walked into the padded cell and toward the thin pale figure in the corner. "Hello, Mother." 

The scarred figure obviously identified his voice as it tried desperately to crawl into the wall.

"Now, Mother, be careful or you'll hurt yourself." Malphas placed a hand on the figure's head causing it to freeze in terror. Malphas stood leaning against the wall.

He smiled brightly down at the figure. "You are looking much better, Mother. I was worried about you for a while."

The figure began whimpering. Malphas ran a hand through it's hair. "Yes, you are doing much better." He sighed. "I am sorry, Mother, but you had to be punished. You didn't help Father, so you had to be punished."

Malphas sat down beside the person. "But I do have good news for you. You'll be a grandparent soon. Isn't that good?"

Someone knocked at the door. "My Lord, Malfoy has something he must discuss with you."

Malphas called back, "Just a moment." He smiled down at his parent. "Take care, Mother. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow."

Vacant eyes watched the white padded walls as the door closed behind the new Lord Voldemort.

TBC

Alia: Yeah, I'm sorry about the baby thing. I didn't mean for things to go down like that but it happens. **Review**.


	9. Because of Your Worst Nightmares

Alia: Oh come on you knew it was going to take me longer than I said it would. I had completely lost my writing groove for a while but I did a little writing (Dying From A Broken Heart) and found myself with another chapter of Light and Dark Days. Then I slowly but surely started getting scenes together for this chapter. Half of it was done a week ago but...I had a test to study for and then I just didn't feel like writing so I finished it all last night. But it's here now so YAY! Oh and I'm going to start on the next chpt for WDCA.

Reviews:

**Kyer**: That's what you think! But you are right...why are we proud of that? Thanks for reviewing! **mydracomalfoy**: Yup, this is gonna go mpreg real soon. And since I have a feeling Draco might be your favorite character, you aren't upset with me about his character are you? **Trio-Spade**: Thanks for reviewing. **Julie**: Thanks for putting this here because I was paying no attention. It should be Forsan. Thanks. **barbarataku**: (smirks) You'll find out who it is soon. Don't worry. Thanks! Yup. Could change the Malfoy boys although I think a few of their fans may no be happy with me. Oh yeah. He was fucked up at birth, everything else just help along the process...but just to let you know...in this chapter, what Malphas says Voldemort did...doesn't involve this. As for Voldie Jr/ Raven baby...you'll see. **Oya**: That's great! I know after the last book my love of Harry keeps on falling. Thanks for reviewing. **marie**: Thank you! **Kamp**: Yes, I had to actually concentrate to make him evil. Even asked my parents what type of evil villains they would like to be. Thanks for reviewing.

Alia: Now to make up for the wait, I stuck a bit more than I intended to in here. There would have been more but I finished this at five in the morning when I had a class at 10. Enjoy!

TITLE: Second Chances -Because of Your Worst Nightmares

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 9

SEQUEL: Raven's Gift

RATING: R (just a heavy one)

PAIRING: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

SPOILERS: All but HBP (It doesn't exist in this story)

WARNINGS: language, angst, slash, violence, a little gore, hints to mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: The characters of HP and Raven's Gift learn that some things won't stay buried.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So that you know, the time between Raven's events and Julian and Harry's events are by a few hours. Raven's are happening before hand. And we're about to get a hint to why Malphas is keeping Raven around.

Second Chances - Because of Your Worst Nightmares

Leaping from the bed with a scream, Raven's eyes darted around frantically as he stood upon the cold stone floor. His heart was beating wildly, his lungs barely able to keep up.

Seeing that he was alone in the room, Severus closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm enough to stop the shaking of his limbs. Shaking his head, he moved back toward the bed. "Damn you Malphas!"

After Malphas had thrown the child into the fire a few days ago, Raven had been having terrifying nightmares of the event as it was repeated again and again in his dreams. Unfortunately for the potions master, it was not the face of the young infant he had failed to protect. It was Julian's.

He could easily remember that plump little face grinning up at him from such a young age, but the pleasant feeling the image always brought was replaced by a horrified nausea as night after night, he would watch Baby Julian being thrown into the fire by Malphas.

Taking a deep breath, Raven moved back toward the large bed.

He was still trapped in Malphas's room, day and night for the last few days. Raven also found that Malphas was losing his patience with the former professor. Lately the Dark Lord had been throwing the worst tantrums lately, although he had yet to attack Severus physically or magically again.

The current Lord Voldemort was furious because Raven was slowly starving to death. Raven refused, time after time, to eat the drugged food. Severus did know that he was on borrowed time. Any day now, Malphas was going to do something drastic. Raven knew that the man didn't want him to die...yet.

For now, Severus tried to conserve his energy. He'd had every intention of trying to find a way to escape but with his health becoming more poor it would be impossible rather than just difficult.

The doorknob turned and a determined looking Lucius Malfoy entered the room. Following him were three unknown Death Eaters.

Raven sighed softly. He had rather hoped he would not have to face the bastard but it looked as if all his luck had finally run out.

"Hello, Mr. Esan. I am Lucius Malfoy." He smiled charmingly at Raven.

Severus gave him a long look, but nodded once. Ignoring Lucius Malfoy was not a good idea. Malfoy hated that and loved to show his victims just how much. Ignoring him would just make things...well he'd seen Lucius' work before and didn't wish to see it again.

"Now, Mr. Esan," Lucius ran cold calculating eyes over Raven. "It seems as if our hospitality is not meeting your standards."

Raven grimaced at the image the word hospitality would always bring him.

Lucius continued, "However, our Lord simply believes that you are somewhat ill." He ignored Raven's snort. "So we are here to help you regain your appetite."

Weary to the bone, Severus merely closed his eyes at Lucius's malicious smirk. "And dare I ask, Malfoy, how you intend to do that?"

"Well, we can discuss this like gentlemen, preferably over the breakfast that is being brought, or we can do this by force." The purr in his voice at the latter choice let Raven know which choice the man preferred.

Lucius smiled though. "Do not fear, however. All that is in the food is something to rebuild your health. Being a potions expert, I'm sure you will see."

Raven gave his a look with his sharp blue eyes. "That is all?"

Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head. "No, unfortunately. You will also have to take this." He removed a vial of silver liquid that had a red tint to it. "I do believe that our master told you about it. It is now ready to ingest."

Gasping silently, Raven took a step back. "No. Never."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "But I believe that you agreed to do so."

"NO." He growled at the blond before him.

Lucius nodded calmly. "Very well." He looked at the Death Eaters over his shoulder. "Gentlemen?"

* * *

Harry groaned as he rolled over in his bed that morning. Night after night he suffered from one of the worst nightmares he'd ever had, and having lived through the visions Voldemort had sent him in his youth, that was saying something. 

Rising from the bed, Harry settled on the side, his legs hanging, his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. He didn't know how much more he could take. Harry found that he could only be grateful for the fact that since break was just days away, he wouldn't have to worry about teaching soon.

Standing, the Hogwarts professor headed to the bathroom. It was rather early in the morning but Harry honestly found himself afraid to get any more sleep.

He stood over the sink and looked into the mirror. Harry flinched at the exhausted look on his face and thought briefly about stopping by for a vial of Pepper Up. /Merlin, help me. That dream.../

Even thinking about it disgusted and frightened Harry. Raven was holding a wailing infant tightly in his arms when a man with red eyes, Voldemort, ripped the child from him and threw him into the fire. The horrified look on Raven's face as well as the desperate cry of Julian's name, woke Harry every night.

The nightmares were only made worse by the fact that he could practically feel everything Raven felt during the entirety of the dream. Harry had no difficulty feeling the man's fear, anxiety, pain and heartbreak. He was worried about how it was possible. /It only happened with Voldemort before, when I could feel his emotions during the visions. But Severus and I aren't connected like that...right/

Shaking his head furiously, Harry began dressing for the day. He would think of the rest tomorrow.

Minutes later, Harry was again standing before his mirror, performing the daily, yet useless, attempt to tame his hair. /Thank Merlin, Julian didn't inherit this mess./ He paused thinking of the boy, his son.

Julian was taking his father's absence as best he could. He concentrated on his schoolwork, played with his friends, and tried to be a good well rounded boy. However, it was the immense sadness Harry could see sometimes when he looked at Julian that broke his heart. The boy wanted his father...and Harry couldn't blame him in the slightest.

The Order was doing all it could to gather information on Voldemort and were slowly coming up with some information. The problem was that they had to be so very careful about it. If the knowledge that Voldemort was still around got out, things could become disastrous. The members of the Order themselves had trouble accepting that Voldemort, well his son, had risen. The rest of the Wizarding World would not take it quite that well.

Giving up on his hair, Potter left his quarters and headed to the Great Hall. On his way, he paused by a window to look out. Apparently some of the students had decided to enjoy the snow before class.

One boy in particular had caught his attention. Harry narrowed his eyes before blinking in surprise and breaking out in a smile. Julian and his friends were having a snowball fight.

* * *

"UNBEATABLE!" crowed Matt as he ducked and dodged a few snowballs, sending a few back at Dillon and Julian. "Argh!" he cried stumbling forward. He turned around to stare at a very smug looking Clara. The others paused in battle to laugh at the stunned Gryffindor. 

Clara raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Did you say something, Matthew?"

Julian snorted with laughter as Matt glared at her then turned to Julian. The boy tossed his arms up in defense.

"Aren't you suppose to be on my side oh best friend of mine?" muttered Matt as he brushed off leftover snow from his cloak.

"No way! I know what she's capable of." He continued to laugh until a snowball clocked him in the back of the head. That caused both Matt and Clara to burst into laughter.

Julian turned and glared at his friends. Minny, Dillon and Atticus all wore innocent looks. Unfortunately for Dillon, he could not hide the smirk on his face.

"Dillon?" said Julian as he knelt down to gather snow.

The blond boy gulped and looked for help in his laughing friends. Seeing none he turned back to a now armed Julian. "Yes?"

"Run."

The blond took off like a shot with Julian running behind him. Atticus and Minny were laughing heartily at the antics of their friends.

Matt had paused and was just watching the smile on Julian's face with a smaller one on his own. Clara, noticing his suddenly quiet mood came to stand beside him. "You're worried?"

"No," said Matt, shaking his head. "Not as much as I was. Julian's trying to have fun, but he's always worried about his dad. It's hurting him. We need to try and keep his mind off of it as much as we can. He has enough problems just being Harry Potter's son."

Clara nodded, especially at the last statement. People from all over were clamoring to get Julian's attention, while reporters were still coming around trying to get an exclusive. No to mention some of the stupid rumors going around concerning Julian's birth and conception.

"ATTICUS!" Both students looked in the direction of an outraged Minny. The girl was bouncing around trying to get the snow that went down her back. Atticus was on the ground with Julian and Dillon rolling in laughter. Matt chuckled while Clara rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"Maybe we should head to breakfast?"

* * *

Raven on the bed in Malphas's bedroom sick to his stomach. /I haven't felt this miserable since I was pregnant./ Of course, now that Malfoy and his henchmen had shoved both food and the potion down his throat, he was more than capable of becoming pregnant. 

As thorough as the potion was, sex was, unfortunately, needed for conception. Severus, who had been given a little to read on the subject, knew that he had to wait out Malphas for a week before the potion was no longer effective. Raven, however, was not stupid enough to think Malphas would let him.

The door opened behind him then footsteps. "My poor little Raven. You are not well are you?" Raven did not answer, merely pretended to sleep.

"Is he asleep, my Lord?" The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. Somehow, Raven managed not to respond but continued to feign sleep.

"Indeed he is. At the moment anyway. Uncle Lucius was successful, was he not?"

"He had to force the issue but yes, my Lord. Esan is ready to give you what you need."

"Good. This can wait no longer."

"Do not become impatient, my Lord." If Severus was right, then Lucius had just entered the room.

"You cannot blame me, Uncle. I refuse to live with this...defect...any longer than necessary." Malphas growled low in his throat. "I loved my father but damn him and Potter both!"

"My Lord!" exclaimed both Malfoys.

"It's true and you know it!" hissed Malphas. "My father was nothing but a fool. Look what he has done to me!" For a moment there was silence but for a soft displacement of air. "His foolish plan to defeat Potter has in turn almost destroyed me as well! I cared for my father, but damn that BASTARD!"

There were a few deep breaths from Malphas before he calmly said, "You have the spells ready."

"Yes, my Lord," said Draco. "Seven days after the child is born, you can perform the ceremony."

Raven knew that Voldemort was nodding in approval. "Excellent." It was quiet for less than a moment when Malphas whispered, "Tell me Uncle, how long before the potion wears off?"

"Seven days, my Lord, but the sooner the better." There was amusement in Lucius's voice. Raven silently cursed him.

"Draco, go and make sure preparations are finished. I do not think my Raven will be very cooperative, but we can help him with his choice."

A dark laugh sounded from Malfoy. "Yes, my Lord." Footsteps lead to the door, then closed.

Severus only just managed not to flinch as he felt the bed dip. He felt Malphas lie down, much too close, behind him. A strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"Wake up, Raven."

Minutes later found the room almost destroyed. Clothes, furniture, and books were all over room but mostly between the two men it contained. Raven stood against the wall, fearful but determined. Malphas, whose amusement had dropped greatly since this began, was furious for being denied what he wanted. "You will give in to me!"

"No!" Severus narrowed his eyes. "I will never give you a child, Malphas! Never!"

"You seem to think you have a choice." The Dark Lord straightened, red eyes piercing into Raven. "But there is one way to convince you. Come!" he shouted at the door.

Five Death Eaters rushed into the room and grabbed Raven before dragging him from the room. Malphas followed.

* * *

In History of Magic, Julian doodled on his parchment: a picture of Binns in a floral dress while dancing in the Great Hall. Matthew, who sat beside him and was slowly dozing off, blinked his eyes sleepily and glanced at the pictured. A soft snicker slipped from the boy but Binns' continuous droning covered it well. Matthew lay his head back down, using his book for a pillow. 

Julian gave a long silent yawn. He would have loved to doze off, but he had never been able to sleep in public. He'd never been comfortable, or trusting, enough to do it. He stretched when Binns' back was turned then flinched a little.

Raising a hand from the desk, he rubbed a little at his forehead. A worried look overcame his features although no one really noticed since most of the class was asleep or in their own little worlds. When ever Julian's forehead started to ache, especially in a certain spot, something bad was going to happen. Matt had always jokingly called it his personal security alarm, but it was always helpful for letting them know something really bad was happening.

/But what could it be/ He grimaced slightly as his headache grew. A sudden thought struck his suddenly. Julian's head snapped up and he stared unseeingly toward the front of the classroom. /Papa/

He turned his head toward his best friend and shook Matt's shoulder roughly.

The boy pull away from his friend. Matt frowned at the distressed look on Julian's face. He leaned close. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"My alarm just went off." At Matt's confused look, he purposely rubbed at his forehead.

Matt grimaced. "Great. That's a good sign," growled Matt sarcastically. His brow furrowed. "What do we do?" he said, glancing around the room at their classmates.

"I..." Julian looked at Binns. "We need to see the Headmaster."

* * *

Raven didn't bother struggling as they brought him to his destination. The Death Eaters would have just attacked him and dragged him there anyway. 

Voldemort was storming behind him as they led him further and further from Malphas's room. Though his head was drooped slightly, Severus's eyes darted back and forth, trying to spot any type of marker to remember the path that they were taking. Unfortunately, he was left to count the number of doors and turns that they took.

It was a couple minutes later when Malphas's minions jerked him to a stop. One of them opened the door and Raven was roughly tossed inside. Ignoring the room, he quickly stood and turned to face Malphas and his men, not trusting his back to any of them.

Malphas entered with a cold smile. "One last try my Raven. I would prefer not to do this to you."

Severus couldn't prevent the snort that came from him. Malphas' eyes narrowed.

"Very well. Draco?" He was looking behind Raven.

Severus jumped in fear and turned to see a smirking Draco Malfoy emerge from the totally dark room. "My Lord?"

"Show Raven just why it is imperative that he agree with me."

Raven flinched and began to retreat from Malfoy only to have Lord Voldemort come up from behind and grab him. Malphas leaned into his ear and whispered, "Oh no, Raven, you aren't that lucky."

Severus's eyes widened as Malfoy raised his wand. /Lucky/

With a swish of his wand, torches that lined the wall of the room lit. The room seemed for a moment like a short, wide hallway but the various devices that lined the wall gave away its purpose. /They're going to.../

Unfortunately, for Raven it was at that moment that he realized, he was not the one going to be tortured. Malphas had been right. He wasn't that lucky.

"JULIAN!"

(Alia: I'm evil right? You ain't seen nothing yet!)

* * *

Julian and Matthew still stood before the gargoyle yelling. 

Matthew continued yelling out stupid passwords since the good ones had been used, and Julian had gone to the point of threatening the gargoyle. The threats were working better than the passwords.

Julian stomped his foot. "Merlin! Why does he always have to change the bloody password!" he growled.

"Perhaps he does not want to be disturbed, Mr. P-Esan." Both boys jumped, turning to face McGonagal. "And just this once I will not remove points for language."

Julian ignored her last comment. Since being known as Harry Potter's son, he was starting to get away with a little more. "We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore! It's an emergency!"

"Mr. Esan, whatever it is I'm sure it can wait. The Headmaster is having a meeting with the Minister of Magic. Whatever is happening must wait."

"But-,"

"No. Both of you have class in a few minutes. Might I suggest that you continue to your destination." With that she walked away.

Matt glowered at the back of his Head of House, throwing rather rude hand signs at the woman's back. He turned to Julian who was staring down the gargoyle.

Julian's eyes narrowed. Then he grinned. Tilting his head to the side innocently, he whispered, "Would you like to see the Astronomy Tower window?"

The gargoyle moved aside.

* * *

Severus tried to run to the bloody figure hanging from the hook in the middle of the room but Malphas caught him, dragging the struggling man back into his arms and holding him captive. 

"Let me, go! Julian!"

Malphas laughed. "Look how fired up you are, my Raven!" He buried his hand in Severus's hair and pulled his head back.

"What did you do to him?" Other questions ran though his mind but that was foremost.

"Can't you tell my Raven? Uncle Lucius played with him," said Voldemort, nodding his head toward the unconscious boy.

Raven just could not believe it. This couldn't be Julian. His son was safely at Hogwarts and he believed that there was no way in hell Albus was going to let the Death Eaters take Julian from Hogwarts. And despite his feelings toward the man, Potter would kill all of them before letting them have his son.

"Wake him." Malphas released his hair and wrapped both arms around Raven to keep him in place.

Lucius appeared from behind him and toward the unconscious Julian. "Eneverate!"

A low groan was heard from the body as it began to come to life.

Severus watched the boy warily. "Julian?" he called toward the boy.

"Dad? What's happening?" whispered the hoarse voice.

While his heart ached at the weary tone, something felt off almost immediately.

"Julian-,"

"Be silent." Malphas grabbed on of his wrists and squeezed it tightly. "Do you like what I have done Raven? Do you see what I can do with just a few words."

"You are a bastard, Malphas."

Voldemort let out a hearty laugh. "Indeed I am, my Raven but that is no fault of mine." Putting more pressure on Severus's wrist he spoke to Lucius. "Do me a favor, Uncle."

"Anything, my Lord," said Malfoy.

"I believe that Julian needs to be a little lighter. Do you see how heavy he hangs? Take some of the weight off of him please."

Raven's eyes widened with horror just as Lucius's turned gleefully sadistic. The elder Malfoy removed a long blade from his robes. "With pleasure."

"NO!"

* * *

Julian grimaced as he paused on the staircase to rub on his forehead. He then continued on with Matt behind him. He burst through the door, causing both of the older men in the office as well as the two aurors to jump to their feet. 

"Mr. Esan! Mr. Lyrin!" Dumbledore was surprised that either of the boys would burst into the room in such a way.

"Headmaster, we need to talk to you!" they cried. They rushed over to his desk only to be haulted.

One of the aurors stepped forward. "Perhaps, you lads should wait outside."

Julian paused and glared at him. He opened his mouth, remembered his father's sayings about respecting his elders, and turned back to Albus, mentally dismissing the auror. "Something is wrong with my father! I know it."

Albus stood and walked around his desk to stand before the boys. "Is something wrong with Harry, my boy?"

"No! No, he's fine it's-,"

"So this is Harry Potter's son?" asked Fudge as he stood. He walked over to Julian and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you my boy!"

Although annoyed, Julian tried to be polite to someone who might be a future connection. "The pleasure is all mine, Minister Fudge. Headmaster, I-,"

"My if you don't look exactly like Mr. Potter! Please have a seat and tell me about yourself. Ever since I heard of your existence, I've been raging with curiosity."

Julian had gone past annoyed to furious but seeing that Matt was speaking to Dumbledore quietly, he allowed the Minister to continue to distract himself.

* * *

Severus tried to stop his sobs as he watched Malfoy saw slab after slab of bloody flesh from his son's body to the floor. Julian was repeated sliding in and out of consciousness, brown hazy eyes searching as he cried out for his Dad to help him. 

Malphas held him, offering a cold comfort. "Do you see my Raven? Don't you want your son to live?"

Raven, with tears rolling down his face as he watched his only child's mutilation, nodded.

"Will you give into me now?"

Raven was silent.

"I want a wizarding promise so you can't back out again. I'll have him healed and may even leave him in your care, but answer me. Will you do what I want?"

Severus's eyes stayed on the boy. Julian lifted his head weakly. Raven flinched as he watched the blood from his son's skinless cheek slide down his face and neck. "Dad, please."

Raven's eyes closed in pain...then something clicked. /Dad.../ Julian hadn't called him dad since he was two, then the child had switched to Papa.

He looked at him closely then at the others in the room. Nothing but a bunch of evil bastards...but something didn't feel right.

Turning back to the boy, Severus closed his eyes and just knew. He'd always had a feeling of connection when Julian was near. It wasn't there.

It wasn't Julian.

He looked at Malphas out of the corner of his eyes. "No."

The son of Voldemort was shocked. "What!" he growled angrily, shaking Raven slightly.

"That is not my son."

Both Malfoys' eyes widened in shock then Malphas snarled. Raven suddenly found himself tossed across the room into the stone wall.

"You little bitch!" He turned to one of the Death Eaters. "I thought you said the Polyjuice would work!" Malphas raged.

The man dropped to his knees. "It should have, my Lord. Honestly! Perhaps because Esan is a potions master."

"Avada Kedavra!"

The man screamed as the death curse struck him.

Voldemort stormed over to the body on the hook. "What a waste of a Death Eater. Avada Kedavra!"

After killing both, Malphas glowered at Raven, who now stood against the wall radiating with defiance.

"Take that body to Hogwarts and deliver it to Hogwarts. Make sure, Esan's son sees it. Now get out!" The Malfoys were first out the door with the Death Eaters carrying the faux Julian's body.

He moved closer to Severus. "As for you my lovely Raven," his voice darkened, "you have just lost any say in the matter."

* * *

An hour later, Julian and Matt followed the Headmaster toward the Great Hall for lunch. 

"I know I shouldn't worry too much Headmaster, but I can't help it."

Albus paused, causing both boys to do the same. "Julian, I assure you that everything will be alright." He was quiet for a moment. "Why don't you speak to your father about this?"

Julian raised an eyebrow while Matt grinned at him.

Dumbledore sighed. "Seriously Julian. Harry has dealt with something like this. Perhaps he can provide you a bit of insight about handling your emotions."

Frowning Julian nodded. "I'll think about it."

Down the corridor from the Great Hall, a series of screams echoed from the Great Hall, causing the three to hurry their pace.

The scene they came upon drove Julian to his knees. Matt had to find purchase against the stunned Headmaster.

"Dear Merlin," whispered Albus.

Lying on the floor of the Great Hall just before the doors, was a dead, mutilated body...that held the face of Julian Esan.

Atticus was holding a sobbing Minny, Clara was sitting nearby with her eyes closed tight, and Dillon was crying silently with a few other students.

Kneeling down beside the body, was a completely distraught Harry Potter. The man looked like he was in complete agony at the sight of his son's body. McGonagal and Hagrid were beside him trying to offer comfort.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Julian cried loudly enough for everyone to hear him.

Clara was the first to notice the confused, and more importantly alive, Julian Esan. She released a sob before burying her head in her hands. Minny almost fainted in a relieved Atticus's arms. Dillon cried out Julian's name, before rushing over and giving the boy a quick hug.

Screams and cries of 'He's alive!' rang from all over the Great Hall, except for one person.

So lost in his grief, Harry Potter had yet to notice that the lifeless body before him was not his son.

Julian walked over to the man as Dumbledore and Matt interrogated Dillon and McGonagal. He stared down at the corpse that so much resembled him. Kneeling, though careful of the pool of drying blood, Julian felt a wide variety of emotions run through him. He reached out a hand and touched the body's forehead. A shiver ran through him before he shook his head. /Not now/

He turned to see his father's destroyed face. Julian reached out and touched the older man's shoulder. Nothing.

"Harry?" he called. Most of the Great Hall was empty but for some professors, the Headmaster, and Julian's friends. "Harry, snap out of it!" Still no response came from the man.

Julian bit his lip. He touched Harry's cheek gently then added pressure. "Dad. Dad, wake up! DAD!"

Harry's haunted green eyes snapped up to lock with Julian's. They then widened in absolute surprise.

Julian spoke. "It's not me...I was with the Headmaster and Matt. It's not me."

Harry placed both of his bloody hands on the sides of Julian's face before pulling the boy into a strong embrace. He held Julian close, breathing in the boy's scent. Whispering softly, he tightened his hug. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd lost everything."

Julian wrapped arms around Harry, returning the embrace. He did, however, turn his head slightly when an exhausted Professor Sprout rushed into the room. "Albus! You won't believe it!"

He turned from the scene of Julian and Harry. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Albus there is a Death Eater on the grounds!" she cried. "He's running for the gate now."

"He must have left the body here!" said Minerva.

Julian didn't know how it happened, but something snapped. That body had been mutilated before hand...Probably wherever they were holding his father. /Look what it did to D-Harry...No...They couldn't have let Papa.../ It would have destroyed his father. Perhaps even more so than Potter. /DAMN THEM/

Pulling away from Potter, Julian ran from the Great Hall.

Albus knew what was happening immediately. "He's going after the Death Eater!"

Harry jumped to his feet and ran after his son. "JULIAN!"

The young wizard ran with all his strength and finally caught a glimpse of the Death Eater.

By the time Harry and the others had made it to the front of the school, Julian and the unknown Death Eater were in a heated duel.

Julian cursed mentally as he dodged the Cruciatus. "Expelliarmus!"

The man dodged the spell the screamed, "The Dark Lord will prevail! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry ran forward, Albus right at his side. "Julian!" Both wizards threw curses at the Death Eater but it was too late.

Julian gasped as the Killing curse came toward him, the eery green light coming to claim his life. Knowing he would never make it by jumping to the side, Julian began falling backward to the ground, managing to avoid the curse completely. He grimaced as he hit his head hard on a rock.

Harry and Albus stopped, struck with fear. The curse seemed to have hit Julian.

"Oh God, Albus!"

"Julian!"

Suddenly both men rejoiced as Julian stood slowly, wand in hand. The Death Eater, who was shocked, was quickly bound and without his wand.

That night, Julian was still receiving congratulations on defeating the Death Eater.

Atticus sat on his bed, shaking his head. "That was bloody brilliant! I've never seen anyone go against a grown wizard like that Julian!" He shook his head. "Although that is something that a Gryffindor would do."

Julian smirked at his friend as he pulled his pajama top over his head. "Can't be helped. It's in the blood. Now get out. The star needs his rest."

Snorting Atticus left with a soft good night.

Julian yawned loudly. Although he liked some of the attention, it was starting to get real annoying, real fast. Harry Potter's son had defeated a grown wizard,a Death Eater. If it wasn't in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning, he'd be shocked. Julian climbed into his bed, giving a silent prayer to any higher entity that his father would be safe.

* * *

Furious banging on his door had Harry Potter throwing his robe over his night clothes. Growling with annoyance, Harry swung open his portrait. Minerva stood before him looking completely out of sorts. "Oh Harry. Come with me quickly!" 

"Accio shoes!" He cried. As he slipped into them, he said, "What's happening Minerva!"

"It's Julian!" Harry froze. "He's lying in his bed screaming bloody murder!"

Harry ran out his door passed Minerva and toward the dungeons with only one goal in mind. Getting to his son. It was frightening how many times it had happened in the last 24 hours.

The Slytherin dorms were open and Harry nearly flew through the door toward the screaming that could be heard down the corridor. He ran into Julian's room, pausing for a moment at the scene.

Atticus stood helplessly near the end of the bed as Albus and Poppy tried to treat the screaming child.

"Julian?" Harry ran up beside Dumbledore.

"Harry, wait!"

"Albus, what is..." His voice trailed off in horror.

Julian was still lying in the bed screaming his throat bloody, while he kicked his legs violently and tried to scratch at his forehead.

A slightly bloody forehead that could not hide the bright red lightning bolt that looked just like his.

TBC

Alia: (smirks) So...Review?...


	10. Because of Horrific Understandings

Alia: (sobs) I'm so tired. I finished this at 8:40 this morning. And when I think about it I had a dream about doing that. (continues to sob) My back aches and my hands hate me. (smirks) Otherwise I'm great! Thanks for the great response on Time, Truth, and Sacrifice. The reviews were one of the reasons I was working on this nonstop since yesterday afternoon. This turned out to be 26 pages in 12 font. This has to be my longest chapter ever but I wanted to thank you guys for being so patient. That's why I put so many goodies in for you. Now when you read further down (especially the end) you'll think that the end is a HBP spoiler. It ain't. It was influenced.

This is still unbetaed but I did go back and fix a few things.

Reviews:

**Sinful Wolf**: hehe. Don't worry there are times I hate myself. I try not to get too indepth with the self understanding thing. I mean the stuff that I came up with this time really makes you question yourself. You can chain me. I love my baby (comp). What will become of him?...Oh you are really not going to like me.  
**kyer**: (snorts) Yeah right. Try pulling that past Malphas. That is true. Draco...well he didn't do it the fun way...oh god did I just say that? Any you got the idea.  
**Oya**: It's a pride thing. I have it too and it can be so damn troublesome. Thanks for reviewing.  
**Kamp**: Thanks! You should love this chapter.  
**Linda**: You reviewed twice. I love you! Anyway...you'll find out. I can't say anything cause I'll spoil it all. You'll see more of a relationship between Harry and Julian soon though. Probably the next chapter.  
**trustingfriendship**: I'm happy you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

TITLE: Second Chances -Because of Horrific Understandings

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 10

SEQUEL: Raven's Gift

EMAIL: R (just a heavy one)

PAIRING: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

SPOILERS: All but HBP

WARNINGS: language, angst, slash, violence, mpreg, torture

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: The characters of HP and Raven's Gift learn that some things won't stay buried.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait until this damn story is over. That is not a good thing coming from the author, ladies and gentlemen. Now I was going to do this two weeks ago in celebration of myfirst Rocky Horror Picture Show experience but things just didn't pan out that way. Also I wanted to warn you that you may not see a lot of this for a while since I may have writer's block anytime soon. And why did it take me this long? I'm lazy. I had this chapter summarized a month ago.

Second Chances - Because of Horrific Understandings

"Albus! Oh Albus, you won't believe it."

Remus and Albus, about to enter the infirmary, stood before the entrance waiting for Minerva to arrive. The woman was rushing down the corridor, what looked like a newspaper in her hand.

She took a deep breath. "Albus you won't believe what's happened!" Minerva shoved the paper into his hands.

Albus had a resigned look on his face before he even opened the paper. Remus cursed silently. He had a feeling that it was exactly what they all feared.

Opening the paper, Albus sighed as he spotted the headline. He read aloud.

_BOY WHO LIVED PASSES LEGACY_

_Ministry officials informed the world yesterday evening that the son of Harry Potter, Julian Esan, dueled and defeated a lone Death Eater that managed to trespass onto the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_The Death Eater was responsible for leaving the deceased body of another DE polyjuiced to look like Esan. During the battle, however, Esan was believed to have avoided the killing curse. It seems that this was not the case. _

_Sources have alerted the Daily Prophet that last night Esan was taken from his dorm room into the Hogwarts infirmary after he was found in his room, screaming in pain and scratching at a lighting bolt scar that was reminiscent of his father's. _

_It appears that with the rumored emergence of a new Dark Lord, the wizarding world now has a new Boy Who Lived, the son of Harry Potter._

Albus shook his head sadly. "I fear that Harry will not take this well at all."

"Can you blame him, Albus?" asked Remus. "Harry hated being the Boy Who Lived, and now the title is being forced on to his son? He'll be furious." Remus was angry about it himself.

"What can we do, Albus?" asked Minerva.

"At the moment, nothing. The media will continue to speculate wildly. There is nothing we can do to stop it." He went to the door of the infirmary and opened the door. The other two professors walked in after him.

* * *

Harry sat in a chair beside the bed with a sorrowful look on his face. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands covered his mouth. A sense of defeat echoed around him. 

Even with a sleeping potion, Julian continued to sleep fitfully in the private infirmary room. The child had been having terrible visions and had been screaming most of the night. Mostly, he'd been calling for Raven.

Harry leaned forward and laid a hand on his son's forehead. Julian grimaced in his sleep. Harry closed his eyes in pain. "I'm sorry, Julian." He swallowed a small sob. "I'm so sorry."

No one had any idea how it had happened, but that it was there. That damn cursed scar, but Harry blamed himself for it. It was his fault. It had to be somehow. After all, his SON had just received a scar that still haunted Harry and would haunt Julian for the rest of his life. He shook his head sadly.

"Harry, my boy."

Harry's head snapped up. Dumbledore, McGonagal and Remus stood there with solemn expressions on their faces. Remus stepped forward. "How is he?"

Harry shook his head. "Poppy gave him something to make him sleep. It's not helping much though. He still isn't getting any real rest." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and worry.

Harry looked at the two other professors. "What's wrong?" He hadn't missed their hesitancy.

Minerva dropped her eyes and said nothing, so Albus spoke instead. "Harry, have you received the Daily Prophet this morning?" When Harry shook his head negatively with a worried expression crossing his face, Albus handed the younger wizard the paper.

Harry's hands shook with fury as he read. "Shit. This cannot be happening." His eyes shot to his sleeping son then to the others. /Why did this have to happen to Julian? What could he have done to deserve it/ "What now?"

"Do you have any idea how this could have happened?" Minerva and Remus had moved closer to the bed. Remus waited for Harry to answer his question.

"None what so ever." He mumbled.

Minerva said, "I know you are upset but just maybe Julian did inherit it from you."

He jumped up angrily. "That's not possible! There is no way that this could have passed down to Julian!" Harry shook his head. "That connection was between Voldemort and I only! The only reason that I survived the curse was because of my mother!" He shot a look at Dumbledore. "At least that is what is believed."

The Headmaster frowned. "When Julian awakens, we must speak to him. Perhaps he was actually hit by the curse."

"Then why didn't it rebound to the Death Eater that cursed him?" asked Remus.

"I am not sure. Maybe it does have something to do with the connection between Harry and Voldemort. Perhaps the connect passed to both your children and reestablished itself?" Albus shook his head, trying to find more ideas. "We do not know the answer for now, Harry, but I promise that we will find it."

Harry frowned but nodded.

Albus continued, "When Julian awakens I believe it will be best if we head to Grimmauld Place. The Order will need to hear of all this and I believe that Shacklebolt has some information from the ministry."

They all jumped as Julian suddenly began screaming in his bed.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Julian laid back wearily against Harry's chest. His face was streaked with sweat, his hair also wet. Julian didn't open his eyes. The light only hurt them. 

The child groaned in pain, unknowingly causing his father to remember the many days he felt such a way. Harry cringed as he remembered all those nights and the visions that came with them. It had felt like he was dying every morning after suffering the curses Voldemort forced upon his victims and followers. /Is that happening to you Julian/

Julian's breath hitched and Harry wrapped his arms tighter around his son. /Could it have been a curse, the protection from my mum? It's a gift, I know, but if it did pass down.../ Harry shook his head and proceeded to think of something else. His thoughts were coherent but not straight. It wasn't working.

"It may not be true." Harry whispered softly as he placed his chin upon Julian's black hair. /Maybe it didn't pass down. Julian was so sure that he hadn't been hit by the killing curse. I'm certain that he would notice it./

Julian shifted within his arms and his breathing increased, only ever so slightly to let Harry know that the boy was about to awaken. Julian's head fell back so that his face was looking up at Harry.

Weary brown eyes gaze up at him. Harry brushed the dark hair from Julian's sweaty forehead. Worry was etched deeply on the face of the former Boy-Who-Lived. "Julian?" Harry whispered softly to his son, not knowing how the boy would react to it any louder.

The young Esan opened his mouth to reply and a croak was all the abused throat could offer. Harry frowned and shifted slightly. Slipping his wand from his robe pocket, he levitated a glass of water to him.

"Just a little. Don't choke."

Julian, with Harry's help, sat up slightly and sipped carefully at the water before him. Harry pulled it away after a few moments and Julian sighed in relief. He leaned heavily against Harry.

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry, although he had an excellent idea from experience.

Julian softly croaked, "Like I spend a month cataloging Papa's store. What a nightmare that was."

Harry smiled weakly at his son. "You'll have to tell me about that. It couldn't have been that bad."

Julian closed his eyes. "Lets just say I learned a lesson that day."

Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Do I want to know what you did?"

Julian smirked and Harry shook his head with amusement. He then looked more seriously at the boy. "Julian...do you know what is going on?"

The boy frowned. No, he didn't really know what was happening. Julian knew only that it was causing his pain. He shook his head negatively.

"I see." Harry turned his green eyes from Julian's brown. "The headmaster is outside. We need to speak to you."

"About what?" Julian looked up at Harry warily. /What's going on now/ The boy thought with exasperation.

"Julian..." Harry paused, wondering if there was a better way to explain this to Julian. There wasn't. "You have a scar, Julian."

Julian's face held confusion so Harry grimaced, and brushed away his bangs from his forehead. Julian's eyes widened with realization. "That's not possible," he whispered hoarsely.

"It is." He looked into Julian's frightened eyes. Harry's heart ached for his son. "It shouldn't be Julian, I know that, but it is. You have the same scar as I do."

"But I wasn't hit by the curse!" cried the child. Harry lightly squeezed Julian, trying to hold off the boy's panic attack.

"Are you absolutely sure? You must be Julian."

"I AM!" he screamed, frightened and slowly reaching hysterical. Harry pulled Julian tighter into his chest and rocked his child, whispering softly to him, trying to sooth the boy's nerves. After a few minutes, Julian's breathing began to slow and the Slytherin relaxed.

Harry bit his lip for a moment before asking, "What were you dreaming of last night?"

Julian flinched visibly. He then took a deep breath and straightened himself. "Papa. They were torturing me in front of him."

A flash of hot anger rushed through Harry Potter for a moment before he forcefully pushed it away. He then thought of the corpse left in the Great Hall. /Damn those bastards./ Harry had a very good idea what something like that would do to Raven. "What then?"

"Voldemort killed me."

Harry clenched his teeth then thought hard. A weak theory came to mind but with so many holes in it, he banished it from his mind.

Two heads of dark hair turned toward the front of Julian's room as the door opened. Dumbledore stuck his head in and a huge smile came over the Headmaster's face. Julian smiled back weakly.

Albus walked into the room and joined the father and son on the bed. "How are you feeling my boy?"

Julian smirked and told Albus the same thing he'd told Harry. Albus chuckled, his eyes twinkling madly. "Oh. That bad, eh? And you didn't even do it this time."

Harry shook his head. "I'm definitely afraid to ask."

Julian and Albus laughed until Julian began to cough. Both wizards hurriedly comforted the child. Julian waved them off. "Just give me a minute." He coughed a few more times before calming.

Harry was relieved that the boy was fine.

A serious look was on Albus's face, however. "Julian?"

The boy leaned back against Harry unconsciously, making his father smile. "No, I didn't get hit with the killing curse."

Albus didn't even blink in surprise. "Are you absolutely sure, child?"

"Of course. I fell backward and managed to avoid it." He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at Albus. "If I had been hit, wouldn't something have happened."

"You did get up a little slowly."

"That was because I hit my head on the ground. It made me a little dizzy," Julian replied adamantly.

Albus gave him a gentle look and closed his eyes. Harry and Julian watched him silently. They knew Albus was trying to come up with some sort of theory as to what was happening.

Harry cleared his throat to gain Albus's attention. "Yes?"

"Albus, I was wondering if Julian's dream could help you." Harry gave his son an apologetic look but Julian had a curious look upon his face rather than angry.

Albus nodded. "Yes, it would be a great deal of help. Julian? Can you tell me your dream?"

The boy agreed and without going into details, told Albus what he'd dreamt. He told the Headmaster about his crying father, about Lord Voldemort, and about an older man that looked like Draco Malfoy torturing him.

Harry and Albus gave each other worried looks. Both wizards instantly thought about the corpse that was found in the Great Hall. /But how could that have caused all this/ thought Albus.

Dumbledore turned to them both. "Harry, will you stay here with Julian? I must go to Grimmauld Place and meet with the rest of the Order. I believe Kingsley may have some information from the Ministry."

"I thought you wanted us to go?" asked Harry.

"Stay with Julian. He needs you."

The boy gave both men annoyed looks. "I am here, you know." Albus laughed and apologized to the child. "Don't they need to...ask me some questions...like last time?"

Albus hesitated before saying. "Yes, that is true. But I think you need time to heal."

"I'm just a little tired. A few aches aren't going to kill me." Julian's eyes dropped for a moment. He'd felt Harry flinch behind him. The boy lifted his head proudly and said, "Let me go too."

"Julian, the Headmaster is correct. You need to rest."

Julian gave Harry a rueful smile. "I can rest later." He saw their doubtful looks and visibly rolled his eyes. He slowly pulled away from Harry to sit up. With his voice working better, Julian called out to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry chuckled. "If you think that we're unreasonable, you'll find that Madam Pomfrey is worse."

Julian smirked at him. "We will see."

Albus blinked in surprise when the absolutely devious look on Julian's face changed instantly to sad, sorrowful and yet hopeful. He glanced quickly at Harry, wondering just who the child got it from.

* * *

Julian stumbled out of the fireplace in to Harry's arms. The young boy groaned. "I have to ask Papa how he does that without almost falling." 

Harry laughed. "When you do, share the secret." He stood and both straightened out their clothing. When the fireplace flared again, Harry pulled Julian out of the way so that Albus could come out.

The old wizard was quickly hiding a small pouch in his pocket. Julian's eyes narrowed at him as the boy coughed a little from the ashes. "Hiding your stash, Headmaster?"

Albus smiled at Julian innocently. "What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything!"

Julian snorted. "Fine. Don't admit it. I'll get it sooner or later." Albus looked a little nervous. Harry shook his head as he tried not to laugh at the two.

"Shall we find the others?" Dumbledore and Esan nodded and the three turned to find the Order only to have a fiercely worried Molly Weasley come charging into the room.

Before Julian could do a thing he was in her clutches being squeezed within an inch of his life. "Oh you poor dear! I was so worried about you. I can't believe that all of this is happening. Are you all right? Do you need anything! Let me take a look at you."

Julian soon found himself being jerked this way and that as Molly checked him over, muttering at how thin he was. "Honestly, what are they feeding you! They obviously aren't taking care of you. Harry, you should be more careful with his diet. He's a growing boy."

Julian blushed as a few other Weasleys stood in the doorway. The twins were snickering at him and Ron was shaking his head in pity. /This is so humiliating. Just strike me down now./

Harry sighed. "I'm afraid that's hereditary, Molly." He wondered how he could get her to let the boy go. "I was rather thin at that age, and I think that Raven was as well."

Molly scoffed at him. "Nonsense. The boy needs something to eat! When was the last time he ate something anyway?"

Harry felt a headache coming on. "Before bed last night." Since it was now past lunch, he knew Molly was going to have his head.

She glared at him but before she could say a word, Julian quickly intervened. "Shouldn't we go ahead and start, Albus? I'm getting tired."

Mrs. Weasley instantly started rushing him to the Order meeting room and a chair. The twins trailed them, their laughter becoming louder. Albus, Harry and Ron followed.

As Julian walked through the house, he wondered why someone just didn't buldoze it down and start over again. /This is terrible, but it's their headquarters./ He knew that Harry didn't live here although he owned the house. When asked, the older man had told him the house held bad memories.

Somehow, Julian managed to get away from Molly, and was able to sit between Albus and Harry. The two were the only ones in the room other than Ron and Hermione that he felt comfortable with.

Gathering everyone's attention, Albus started off saying, "I believe that everyone knows why we are here." Nods were seen all around.

"Activity with Voldemort's former supporters is rising, rumors are growing louder in volume day by day, and people are becoming understandable frightened. Then there are the secrets that the Ministry is keeping," he paused to nod his head toward a grim looking Shacklebolt, "and the final reason..." He looked at Julian who had his eyes fixed on his hands in his lap.

Julian looked up at Albus before reaching up to brush the bangs away from his forehead. Molly released a little sob as the group saw the lightening bolt that looked exactly like Harry's. Julian dropped his hand quickly and dropped his head. Harry laid a hand on his son's back, offering comfort.

"Let us begin."

* * *

Julian watched the Order curiously as they argued and debated on what to do about Voldemort's supporters and sympathizers. They'd been going at it for about an hour. Julian found himself dozing off in sheer boredom at the endless circling. /Didn't Papa tell me that these meetings had been boring/ 

Harry smiled as Julian fell asleep with his head resting on Albus's shoulder. The Headmaster looked a bit surprised but found himself smiling as well. With a chuckle, Albus called a halt to the talking.

"I believe we have bored our young guest to sleep," he said softly.

"He should still be resting, shouldn't he?" asked Tonks.

Albus and Harry smiled at each other over Julian's head. "He will be just fine, Tonks. Don't worry." Harry answered.

"Speaking of the boy," said Moody, "Shouldn't we be asking him a few questions? We need to know how he got that scar."

"Let the boy rest for a moment, Moody." Arthur smiled at the child. The boy looked completely relaxed as he slept on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to go over what happened at the Ministry, Kingsley." Hermione wanted to draw the attention from Julian so that the child could rest.

Kingsley grimaced. "I'm afraid that I don't have any good news. I suppose everyone read the paper this morning?"

When they all nodded, he continued, "Then you read what the Ministry said about the Death Eater."

"That they had no information just yet," said Ron.

"Exactly. But that isn't true at all. They gave him veritaserum. The Ministry now knows that it is not Lord Voldemort that has risen but his son. The man's name is Malphas."

"Any last name?" asked Harry as he heard the name of his new enemy.

"I suppose that it could be Riddle but none has been mentioned."

"Please continued," said Albus as he heard his suspicion confirmed.

"The Death Eater also told us that Lucius and Draco Malfoy work closely with the Dark Lord." No one had a pleasant reaction to the knowledge that both Malfoys had lived past the war. "The prisoner also told us that the man had been raised by the Malfoys apparently."

"Was there no information on his other parent?" asked Albus.

"The only thing he could say was that his master kept his mother nearby. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to provide us with any information on the location." Kingsley went on. "The reason he was at Hogwarts was because Voldemort had ordered him to take the body so that Julian would see it. Apparently, the faux Julian had been tortured to make Esan promise to follow Malphas's plan."

Harry felt his body tighten as Kingsley grimaced. Shooting a quick glance at Julian to make sure that his son was not yet awake, he gave Shacklebolt a sharp look. "What plan?"

"We don't know...He wasn't able to provide us with any real information except...It seems that Malphas wants an heir, Harry. And he's going to try to get one through Raven."

Harry gripped the arms of the chair so tightly that a few people were worried that he would break it. The former Boy Who Lived closed his eyes and took deep breaths. After a few moments, he was somewhat calm. "I see." He glanced around. "Julian doesn't hear about this." It was anything but an request.

Everyone nodded. Albus looked very worried but merely turned his head. "I think that it is time for us to wake Julian. It's time for us to figure out how he has obtained Harry's mark."

Harry shook his son slightly causing a few grumbles. Julian tried to get comfortable on Albus's shoulder causing the Headmaster to laugh. "Julian?" whispered Harry.

"Atticus, if you don't leave me alone, I'll hang you from a Quidditch post naked."

That caused the room to burst into laughter. Julian jumped from Albus in surprise, all thoughts of sleep gone. "What in the..."

Still laughing, Ron told Julian that he'd been sleeping. Julian had a sheepish look on his face until Arthur told the boy that it happens when you are tired. Julian looked around at the expectant looks. "So what now?"

"We need to ask you to go through exactly what happened yesterday, Julian. We must see what is true and what is false before we can think of a theory to explain what is happening to you." Albus truly didn't know where to start. There were so many possibilities.

"Alright." The boy shifted nervously in his seat. "Well, I went to classes that day but when I was in History of Magic-,"

"Say no more," muttered Ron. Hermione smacked him.

"I felt my...well I guess I could say my alarm went off." Julian ended softly. Albus's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by your 'alarm went off'?"

Julian glanced at Harry nervously out of the corner of his eyes. "Well, um...ever since I was little, when something really bad was about to happen..." Julian let his eyes slide in Harry's direction once more before dropping his gaze to the floor. "A certain spot on my forehead would start to ache."

The room was quiet for a moment. Harry stared at his clasped hands as he whispered, "That long. It's been hurting you that long."

Julian shook his head quickly. "No! It doesn't hurt or anything really. It's just a little ache. Like if you hit your hand on a desk but not too hard. It's all centered in one spot on my forehead. It's helped Matt and me a lot when we were kids. We always knew when not to go somewhere or not to do something because it would go off."

Harry looked at his son appraisingly. /I guess that's all right if it's kept him safe. Did that have something to do with the scar appearing now? We'll find out./ He then nodded for Julian to go on.

Julian proceeded to tell them that he and Matthew went to speak with the Headmaster and tell the older man that Julian felt something was wrong. He then went on about how they'd gone to the Great Hall for lunch when they'd found the faux Julian.

Harry paled at this part of Julian's story. He'd never forget finding the supposed body of his dead son. It had been the worst experience of his life. Julian lying cold and mutilated on the floor of the Great Hall. Not a bit of his son's wild spark of life visible. Harry had felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. The memory of failing his child and his father had been devastating to the Hogwarts professor.

He was taken from his thoughts by an loud exclamation. "YOU TOUCHED IT!" Ron and a few others looked a little ill. "Julian..."

Julian rolled his eyes at them, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know why. It was like some sort of sick fascination."

Moody was silent before asking, "Where did you touch the corpse, lad?"

"On the..." Julian blinked in realization. "On the forehead." That gained a few exclamations from the Order.

Albus had his eyes closed in contemplation. /Julian has assured us that the curse did not hit him. So that leaves his 'alarm' and the corpse./ His brow furrowed. /But how could that have caused Julian to receive a scar? Hmm...but is that possible/

"Shacklebolt?"

He turned to the man. "Yes?"

"What happened to the fake Julian's body?"

"It's at the Ministry. After a while, it turned back into the Death Eater."

"Do you know how he was killed?" Everyone's attention was on the auror.

"It was the killing curse."

"I see." Albus contemplated the members of the Order before saying, "I believe I have an idea of what is going on."

He turned to Harry. "When it comes to Julian's 'alarm', I think that you managed to pass Lily's protection down to him. It served a different purpose than your scar did, however, because Julian was not in such a great danger although it would alert him if danger was near." Albus let that sink in before he continued. "Perhaps now, that protection feels that it must evolve in order to protect Julian."

Julian had a hard time believing the love of his grandmother protected Harry. Personally, when Papa had told him that, Julian hadn't believed a word of it. He personally thought Lily Potter was good at dark magic. He didn't think it would go over well if he said so though.

"So it's like my own mark before Voldemort was killed."

"Yes."

"But Voldemort and I had a connection through my mark."

"I believe that Julian's connection is slightly different. You told me that you were forced to see things through Voldemort's eyes. Julian saw things through the eyes of the Death Eater." He shook his head. "I will need more information before I say anything else however."

"Headmaster," Hermione paused, "Do you think that the curse passed through the corpse into Julian on purpose?"

"I'm not quite sure. More information is needed. Until then we can only guess."

Julian closed his eyes wearily. Harry stood. "I think it's time to get you back to the infirmary."

* * *

Julian growled low in his throat as he was brutally poked in the side. /Whoever it is dies! I swear./ thought the young man. Slowly, frowning at the sunlight around him, Julian opened one eye. It immediately snapped shut. 

A giggle came from the bottom of his bed followed by a quick hush. "Sorry." Someone whispered softly in reply.

Julian again opened one eye and this time gave it time to focus. He could see robes by his bed but knew that they didn't belong to either Harry or Albus. /Good. I won't regret killing them./ Julian opened his second eye and blinked in surprise as a blond head hovered over his own.

Dillon smiled broadly at him. Julian glared back. "Did you poke me?" He grumbled, his eyes still focusing.

Dillon chuckled and shook his head. "That was Clara."

"Yeah, you bunch would send the evil one after me," said Julian, figuring that all of them were there.

Matthew's laugh drew his attention to his left. His best friend sat on the edge of his bed laughing at the expression on Clara's face. She stood beside the bed against the wall.

Matt shook his head. "I told them that when you were tired, you slept like a rock. Clara decided to take extreme measures."

"Did you tell her I was gonna kill her?" he asked seriously.

With the same mock seriousness, Matthew nodded. "I tried to warn her. But what can I say? Girls never listen to us."

"That's because you never have anything good to listen to. Are you alright?" Clara asked.

"We were so worried about you, Julian." Atticus and Minny had found chairs and were sitting at the foot of his bed. Minny had a relieved look on her face. Atticus looked rather calm.

"I'm fine."

Matt raised an eyebrow. He pointed to the scar that was hidden on Julian's forehead. "Don't you mean other than that?"

Julian grimaced.

"Friends with the Boy Who Lived! Well, the part two version anyway. This should be very interesting," said Clara.

Julian glanced over at her. "I hate you."

"I know."

Dillon laughed. He tilted his head slightly. "Can we see it?" Everyone shot him a rather disgusted look. "What?"

Julian shook his head and sat up in bed slowly. Matt sat tensed, ready to help his friend if he needed it, but Julian managed fine on his own. "I don't mind, Dillon. I know how curious you are." He glanced at Minny who he knew had been trying not to ask. Only Atticus had kept her quiet.

He brushed his bangs aside to let the mark show. It was only slight red and didn't look to vivid across his forehead.

"That's it?" said Minny disappointed. Everyone laughed at her. The girl blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Are you sure you're okay, Jules? Atticus told me you were hurt." Matthew was giving his friend the fifth look over. He'd been doing it since they'd snuck into the room.

"I'm fine."

"You were screaming your head off. That doesn't constitute as fine," snapped Atticus. Julian smiled reassuringly at his friend. He had a strong feeling that he'd frightened Atticus.

"Really. I'm alright. Just a little tired." He looked around at the pleased faces. "So what's going on?"

Matthew, Clara and Atticus exchanged looks. Dillon and Minny were looking everywhere but at him. Julian sighed. "Okay. Let's have it. What's going on?" He looked at Matt.

His friend frowned. "It's happening. Kind of like your dad told us,remember? About how the war was in the beginning. People are starting to panic man. A couple of Hufflepuffs were even taken out of class."

Julian frowned. "I can understand the panicking but isn't that going a bit far. Nothing has happened yet."

Clara shook her head. "You've been in here for the last two days, Julian. It's like someone was waiting for all of this to happen. There have been a few Death Eater attacks in small towns and villages. Some people have been killed in the raids."

"Most of the parents lived through this, Julian. They're paranoid." Atticus had begun getting letters on his well being from his parents more than once a day.

"Yes, but to be this bad so soon?"

"Jules, what would your dad do if he was here?"

He smiled sadly thinking of his father. "He'd have taken me out of Hogwarts and out of the country."

"Exactly," said Matthew, glad that he had made his point.

"There are some that aren't too worried though," said Dillon. "Once people saw the article about you received that scar, they felt they had some defense against Voldemort. Especially since you managed to stop that Death Eater." His own parents had told him to stick close to Julian although the boy figured he would anyway. Julian was a friend.

Julian snorted. "I might have the stupid brand on my head, but I'm no hero and have no intention of becoming one. I'm not risking my neck for anyone."

Matt raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Julian was grateful.

"But isn't it your duty or something," said Minny.

"The hell it is. How the hell is it the duty of a teenager to do a grown man's job?"

"Good point." Atticus nodded.

"Thanks." Julian yawned. /I don't care if it's noon. It's too early./ He didn't understand why he was so tired. He did have a feeling that the scar had something to do with it.

Atticus stood. "We won't keep you. You obviously need to go back to sleep." He herded Dillon and Minny from the room, both waving goodbye.

Clara followed suit after a quick goodbye. Matt sat beside Julian for a moment longer before standing. "Dad told me to tell you that he's going to send you a few things from your house. He thought you might want to take them with you in case Professor Potter goes to his home or something."

"That's great!" He hoped that she would send his board. His dad had help him make it.

As Matt walked toward the door, he said, "By the way. Momma said that if you pulled another stunt like that thing with the Death Eater, she was going to be the next one to duel you. I'll see you later."

Julian grimaced. Willow would tear a strip off of his behind. She'd done it once when they were younger. His papa had only laughed at him. Although Julian did have it coming. /It still wasn't funny/ cried the memory of a six-year-old Julian.

* * *

(Alia: Also known as the scene from Rosemary's baby) 

Raven whimpered as he felt a shiver run through his entire body. /What's happening/ He tried to see but his world was nothing but a wild blur.

His head felt unnaturally light, his body almost unreasonably sensitive. His clothes were beginning to bother him greatly.

Severus knew something was not right. His senses should not be so sensitive, but the potions master found it impossible to concentrate. While he didn't feel entirely comfortable, he didn't feel bad at all.

It was almost a peaceful state he was experiencing. And except for the strange sensitivity of his body, he had never felt so utterly relaxed. What should have shocked Raven was that the quiet arousal he felt in his state didn't bother him.

Something softly brushed the right side of his face. Raven unconsciously arched up into it. A small smile on his face.

"My sweet little Raven. You'll give into me now, won't you?" whispered a deep voice.

Raven shifted among the covers as the hand trailed slowly down his body, pressing gently here and there, pulling small whimpers from Raven's lips.

A dark chuckle. "Yes. I do believe you will." A few whispers and Severus suddenly found his skin chilled. He shivered and curled up onto his side to gain warmth. The cooler air danced across his bare back.

"Don't worry, Raven. I'm here."

Raven closed his eyes as he shifted against the warm aroused body behind him. A little gasp escape him as a large hand slid around his waist to the front of his body.

"Raven?" When he didn't answer, his name was called again.

"Yes?" he whispered softly.

"How do you feel?"

Not sure that he could describe it, Severus shook his head slowly.

There was another chuckle from behind him. "Don't worry. It will be alright."

Raven released a sound of protest when he was turned and shifted. He blinked hazily as he found himself straddling someone's hips. Squirming slightly, he knew it was a man from the arousal beneath him and the deep groan that came.

"Touch me, little Raven. Come on."

A frown slipped over his dazed features. A displeased growl came before he was pulled down and brutally kissed. Severus gasped in surprise and found a tongue forced into his mouth. The kiss was uncomfortable.

Raven pulled back in shock. "Xanthus?" he asked in confusion. His auror hadn't been so dominating with him before.

A pause then a laugh came from the man beneath him. "It's alright, Raven. Come here."

Without thinking, Raven pressed back against his lover.

* * *

The next day, Severus woke with a slightly nauseous feeling. He felt an uneasy throb in his head and his body ached all over. /I feel like I was drinking all night. What happened/ He looked around the room slowly but could not find anything out of place. 

Shifting onto his side to look more behind him, he gasped as he noticed that he was without clothing. Raven automatically sat up, but released a cry of slight pain and shock. "No..."

Raven found himself aching in places he shouldn't have. /What the fuck is going on/ Slowly, Severus slipped a shaky hand between his thighs and choked as he felt a sticky substance between his legs that should not have been there. /Malphas.../

"That sick bastard..."

"As I said, my Raven. That is no fault of mine."

Raven jumped in surprise as a fully clothed Malphas exited the bathroom. He glared at the Dark Lord. "How could you-,"

"You left me no choice if I remember correctly, Raven."

"There is always a choice you sick-,"

"Enough!" Malphas growled, raising a hand to silence the angry man. "I warned you but you didn't listen, so I did things my way." He smirked darkly at Raven, leaning against the doorway of the bath. "And I must say that it was a good thing I did."

"Damn you, Malphas!"

As Malphas straightened and stalked toward the bed, Severus tried to decide whether to cover himself or run. Unfortunately, the moment he stood from the bed to run away, Malphas had grabbed his forearm and tossed him bad onto the bed.

Severus cried out in fear as Malphas quickly climbed on top of him. "Get off me!" He tried to strike Voldemort but found both his wrists grabbed. He continued trying to fight Malphas.

The son of Tom Riddle laughed wickedly. "Yes, fight me, Raven. You're just as fierce a fighter as you are a lover." Raven almost screamed in rage. "Oh but you writhed and cried out under me for hours, Raven! You begged me for more. Over and over!"

"Damn you, Malphas! Get off of me!" Severus had never truly know helplessness until he'd met this Lord Voldemort and he hated it more every time he experienced it. Raven couldn't believe just how close to tears he was.

Malphas laughed once more before pulling away from Raven and the bed. Severus turned away from him. His hair, which had begun to lengthen, tried to hide his face.

Smirking, Malphas headed for the door. "I will be back later. I have an appointment to go to. Can't be late." He paused at the door and casually said, "I'll be sure to tell Julian that you said hello."

The door slammed shut just before Raven's cry could reach him.

* * *

Julian ignored most of the school as everyone whispered and pointed at the newly appointed Boy Who Lived. It had become rather easy over the last couple of days. Harry had told him that it would always be there but it would quiet down soon. Julian couldn't wait. 

He walked down the Slytherin table, stopping behind and arguing Clara and Atticus. Rolling his eyes, Julian purposely sat down between them. He made certain that his head was in the way so they couldn't see each other. Both glared at him before turning to their meals.

Julian glanced around and blinked in surprise. "Why is everyone packed up?"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Honestly..."

"It's time for everyone to go home, Julian."

"Oh. I guess, I lost track of time. Are you guys going?" asked Julian as he fixed his plate.

"We're staying." It was said at the same time in the same tone. Julian smirked at them but didn't say anything.

Clara looked at him. "Since I'm sacrificing my Christmas for you, I expect a present."

"I don't have any money."

Both Atticus and Clara dropped their utensils in disgust. Atticus sighed. "Julian...you do know that your father has the Black and Potter family fortunes right?"

Julian blinked. He'd forgotten about that. "I meant money to spend on you two."

Clara snorted. "Well never mind that. Do you think you can convince him to take us to Hogsmeade? One of the older Slytherins had this really nice dress I saw and I wanted to see how much it was and could I get it in a different style. I was thinking maybe a lighter color than-,"

Tuning out Clara, Julian turned back to Atticus. "I would love to go to Honeydukes. How about you?"

"I think some of us are suffering from chocolate withdrawal. We need to talk to the Headmaster. This could be dangerous."

Julian nodded seriously.

* * *

Harry, for the seventh time, tried to figure out how Julian managed to talk him into this. He'd brought the young man and three of his friends- Atticus, Clara, and Matt- to Hogsmeade so they could get a few things. "Remember, you only have half an hour. I need to be back at the school soon." 

The four nodded before they all took off toward Honeydukes. Harry shook his head. /Chocolate withdrawal.../

Harry found himself seated in the back of the Three Broomsticks waiting for the children to return. He drank lazily from his butterbeer as he leaned back in his chair. /I never knew how nice quiet was until I became a teacher./

Closing his eyes, yet unconsciously keeping his hand close to his wand, Harry dozed lightly. It wasn't a real sleep. He was resting his eyes more than anything. After the first war, he would never sleep where he could be attacked.

A scream, filled with fear, pierced the air and caused all those in the Three Broomsticks to jump in shock. Harry jumped up, wand in hand, and ran for the door. /Julian/

As Harry stepped out, he found himself almost frozen in shock as he watched a nightmare unfold before his eyes.

Death Eaters rush about Hogsmeade cursing left and right while others fought against those with enough bravery and knowledge to fight back. People were running madly trying to get away, some trying to find a place to contact the aurors.

In the midst of the chaos were Julian and his friends. And right before the four of them was a man with red eyes. Harry felt his heart stop. "NO!"

He ran faster than he thought it possible, cursing Death Eaters as he went.

* * *

Julian glared hatefully at the man before him. Matthew stood to his left. Atticus and Clara behind them. All four children were understandably frightened, only a fool wouldn't be, yet they all stood with some amount of bravery. 

"So, it's true. I'm sure Raven will be very unhappy that his son has taken up his father's title, but I suppose it is necessary."

"What do you want?" growled Julian. He wanted to rip the bastard's throat out but he knew that the man could kill him instantly. He wasn't stupid and wasn't incompetent like that Death Eater that he'd found at Hogwarts.

"Merely to deliver some news and to make a statement to the general populous." Malphas waved a hand around the area.

"Say what you want and leave!"

Malphas raised an eyebrow. "A rather demanding child, aren't you? But I suppose you get that from Raven."

Julian sneered and Malphas laughed coldly at him.

"Oh yes. That you get from your father." He then smirked. "I wonder what else you inherited, but you are too young even for me."

Julian paled. /WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN/

"Malphas!" growled a voice from behind them hatefully. Julian turned and had never been so happy to see Harry Potter as he was at that moment.

"Professor!" cried the other three students.

"Ah. The great Harry Potter. Finally we meet." Green and red eyes clashed fiercely.

Not looking away from Voldemort's hateful eyes, Harry pointed to the post office. "Go inside. Now."

Matt, Clara, and Atticus instantly obeying, but Julian found himself hesitating. Harry cursed. "Now, Julian!"

"Oh no, Potter. I think it imperative that your son stay. I have something to tell the both of you." Malphas took a step forward and Harry grabbed Julian, forcing the boy behind him. Julian's hand tightened on his own wand, ready to help if it was needed.

"What do you want?"

Malphas smirked and leaned to the side slightly to see Julian. "Your father says hello, child."

Julian's eyes darkened with hatred but the boy was smart enough not to step away from his paternal parent.

"I wanted to tell you something as well although I'm sure that Raven wanted to keep it a surprise."

"What?" snapped the boy.

Malphas smiled brightly. "You should be expecting a little brother or sister in about nine months."

Julian jerked back in shock and disbelief. Harry damned the man for saying it because it only confirmed what the Ministry had found out. Malphas wanted an heir and he was using Raven to do it.

He glanced behind him to see Julian. The child was crying silently, his eyes still wide as he acknowledge the full repercussions of what Malphas had told him. The boy's face suddenly filled with rage and Julian rushed at him.

Harry managed to grab his son in time but had a hard time of holding Julian as the boy fought to get at the laughing Dark Lord.

"Damn you!" cried Harry. Julian stopped fighting and slumped into his father's arms. He sobbed silently. /Papa...Papa.../

Malphas's laugh slowed into a deep chuckle. "Damn me." His smile turned sinister. "Oh Mr. Potter, you have already damned me. And all this and more will be my revenge. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry and Julian ducked the curse by moving swiftly to the side. It hit a running Death Eater but the three wizards paid it no mind.

Pushing Julian behind him, Harry and Malphas began dueling. Neither held back dark or forbidden curses and both used the Unforgivables.

It was reaching a pinnacle when sudden as Malphas shouted a curse...nothing happened. Both wizards stopped shocked. Julian peered around his father with wide eyes.

Malphas stared at his wand before pointing it. "CRUCIO!" Nothing. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Not a spark came from the wand. "NO! Not now!" He pointed his wand at Harry and began yelling any spell that came to mind. "Engorgio! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! LUMOS!" Still nothing.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malphas and raised his wand, but before he could shout a curse, someone called out the killing curse at him from his blind spot. Had Julian not grabbed the back of his robes when he did, Harry would have been killed.

He quickly gave his son a smile of thanks before turning back to Malphas. The man had pulled an amulet from his robes. Voldemort sneered at him. "This isn't over yet!" With that he disappeared with his portkey.

* * *

Raven winced as he heard another scream echo through wherever they were. For nearly a week, Lord Voldemort had been on a rampage through the hall of Severus's prison. 

The Dark Lord had spend a great deal of time torturing and killing innocent victims or his own followers. Raven, thankfully, was not sure.

Malphas hadn't come near him since that day and that pleased Severus greatly. He needed time to heal from what Voldemort did to him. Not physically because there was little to heal from. Raven had to heal mentally and emotionally.

It wasn't easy. First Malfoy and then Malphas. It wore on Raven and held him down but it was his stubbornness that got him through. That and the anger and hatred he held for both men.

Another cry of unbelievable pain echoed through the walls. Severus laid on the bed and tried to sleep. Further down in Raven's prison, a young healer tentatively knocked on the door of Malphas's torture chamber. A bloodied Draco Malfoy came to the door.

The man didn't have a scratch on him so the poor healer turned Death Eater had a feeling that it was from the poor bastards that they were torturing.

Draco glowered at him. "What?"

"Forgive me, sir. But I brought news for our Lord."

Raising an eyebrow, Draco stepped back to allow the Death Eater to enter the room. The healer gasped in surprise.

The room was larger than a ballroom but what caught the man's attention was the sunken floor in the center. It wasn't in a square shape but a long thin rectangle. Inside of it lay burning coals and sitting on those was a long red hot, metal beam.

At the end of the room was Lord Voldemort. He held a sobbing man by one arm. Voldemort growled. "I warned you. More than once and still you failed me. No More."

"My Lord, please!" The man had fallen to his knees groveling. The healer shivered as Malfoy chuckled beside him.

"I am giving you one last chance." The Dark Lord pointed toward the beam. "Cross it, completely. If you do, all shall be forgiven."

The man turned white with fear at the sight but somehow managed to stand and walk forward. The healer, as he watched, figured the man would run across. It would mean less damage. All he had to do was keep his balance and the beam was wide enough.

At least, that was what he thought before he saw the way Voldemort smirked behind the man's back.

Malfoy leaned over the healer's shoulder. "It's slick." He whispered. "He'll never make it across. He'll just keep falling and falling."

The man had starting running forward. The healer closed his eyes just before he heard a piercing scream of unbelievable pain.

Malfoy laughed loudly, drawing Voldemort's attention. Malphas glared at the healer. "What is it?"

Making sure to keep his eyes away from the unfortunate Death Eater, the healer hurried forward and knelt before his lord. "I bring news, Master."

Malphas stared at him. "And that is?"

"The results from Esan's blood test, my lord. They were positive. Esan is with child."

An utterly delighted look came over Malphas's face. "That's fantastic!" The Dark Lord smile brightly at the healer than turned to Draco. "Go and make sure Uncle knows, Brother. I must go and tell Raven the good news."

He glanced at the Death Eater, who despite third degree burns on his legs,arms and back was trying to crawl back to the beam. Malphas pointed at him as he looked at the healer. "Take care of that, will you?" With that, both men vanished from the room. The healer rushed toward his fellow Death Eater.

* * *

A devastated Raven was dragged down the hallway by an excited Malphas. Two Death Eaters flanked them. "You'll enjoy meeting Mother. I've wanted you two to meet for sometime but I wanted to wait for this first. Mother will be so excited." 

Severus couldn't say a word. He was sick to his stomach by what Malphas had revealed to him just half an hour before. /Pregnant by Malphas. Oh God no. Why is this happening? I can't possibly have this baby! Malphas will turn it into whatever he is./

Even in his despair, Raven couldn't help but wonder who Malphas's Mother was. /Is it Narcissa? Both Draco and Lucius are here. I never knew what happened to her after the war...I wonder...could this be an old Malfoy estate/

Speech intruded on his thoughts and forced Severus back to attention. Before them was a large steel door. From what Raven could see through the window, the entire room was padded. /That is not a good sign./

A guard opened the door and Malphas rushed through pulling a stumbling Raven after him. Severus sighed with relief as Malphas released him to hurry to a corner of the cell. "Mother!"

Raven could see a curled up figure in the corner pulling back frantically toward the wall to get away from Malphas. /Why would he get that type of reaction/ The real question was did Raven want to know.

Without moving Malphas called him over. "Come and meet Mother, Raven." He then threw a dark look over his shoulder. "And might I suggest you not try anything." He turned back to the whimpering figure that curled up against the wall.

Raven cursed him slightly. That had been exactly what he'd been thinking. He moved slowly, not wanting to startle the curled up figure any more than necessary. The figure had white hair but it was cut terribly short. /This can't be Narcissa though.../ The figure wasn't right. It seemed more like a man's. /But Malphas call her Mother./

"Aren't you excited Mother! You're going to be a grandparent soon and you get to meet my baby's mother." Malphas grabbed Severus's hand and forced him to his knees next to them.

"Look Mother. This is Raven." When the figure didn't move, just continued whimpering, Malphas snarled with impatience. "I said LOOK!"

A terrified face turned toward them and Severus gasped in shock. /I don't believe it/ He couldn't see how he'd missed it before. The shaking figure was missing a hand. /The figure, the hand...Oh god Pettigrew/

Pettigrew looked terrible. The man's hair had gone white over the years. His skin was pale and his face bore years of pain. He seemed horrifically thin and bore the most horrendous scars from torture. /How did this happen/

"See Mother. Isn't he nice? Of course, he's having problems accepting the baby and our situation but he'll get over it." Malphas's demeanor suddenly darkened toward the figure. "Of course, he'll betray me just like you did Father, eh Mother?"

He suddenly struck Pettigrew in the face. The man whimpered pathetically and tried to move closer to the wall. Malphas glared hatefully. "If you had only tried to help, Father would have lived and I wouldn't have had to do this to you. But that's the way things are I suppose."

Raven paled. /To his own.../

The door opened to the room and Lucius entered. Pettigrew whimpered again as Malphas stood. The two men whispered for a few minutes before Malphas turned to Raven. "I must go, my Raven. The guards will take you to our room in half an hour. Till then, why don't you and Mother talk." With that, he left with Malfoy.

The room is silent for a long time. Severus tries not to look at the destroyed figure of Peter Pettigrew and thought about his own problem. /I have to do something. I can't let Malphas turn this child into a monster like he is./

"...baby whole..."

Raven blinked in surprise as he looked at Pettigrew. The man's eyes were still off but seemed to focus slightly on Severus. He whispered again.

"...baby whole..."

Raven frowned as he tried to understand what Pettigrew was saying. "Baby hole?"

Pettigrew nodded a little. "...my baby... not whole no more..."

/My baby...Malphas./ "Whole?" Severus still couldn't understand. "Why isn't your baby whole?"

"...my lord...he took half of my baby and added it to him...was to make him stronger..." A sound of mourning came from Pettigrew's lips. "...didn't work...wasn't done right!..."

"I still don't understand. What did Voldemort take from Malphas?"

And just for a moment, what seemed to be complete sanity returned to Pettigrew. He looked Raven in the eyes and whispered, "...soul..." He eyes suddenly went partially hazy.

Raven felt his jaw drop.

"...now...my baby...wants half of your baby's whole...but baby is too young to have half...so baby goes away..."

Severus slowly tries to put the pieces together.

"_My father was nothing but a fool. Look what he has done to me!"_

"_...my baby...not whole no more..."_

"_His foolish plan to defeat Potter has in turn almost destroyed me as well!"_

"_...my lord...he took half of my baby and added it to him...was to make him stronger..."_

"_Yes, my Lord. Seven days after the child is born, you can perform the ceremony."_

"_...didn't work...wasn't done right!..."_

A horrified look came over Raven's face. "Soul...Malphas needs the baby's soul to make him whole again."

"_...but baby is too young to have half...so baby goes away..."_

/He's going to kill the baby./

TBC

Alia: Yes, I'm evil. You know it, I know it, and Severus knows it. Now be good to me. I think I deserve plenty of these this time. REVIEW.


	11. Because of Certainty and Uncertainty

Alia: Okay. I'm back to Second Chances. I haven't even touched it in a while because all of my concentration has been on Time, Truth,and Sacrifice. But I need a little break from that (lets see how long that lasts) so I turned to this. I am NOT happy with this chapter but I guess it will have to do.

To anyone who suffered permanent mental scarring at the discovery of Malphas's mother. I'm sorry. I can't even remember how it got into my head. I think someone suggested it, so it's not all my fault. I'm happy with the responses I'm getting on Julian's buddies too. Thanks.

This still isn't betaed but I tried my best.

Thank you guys for reading andreviewing. Enjoy!

TITLE: Second Chances -Because of Certainty and Uncertainty

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 11

SEQUEL: Raven's Gift

RATING: R (just a heavy one)

PAIRING: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

SPOILERS: All but HBP

WARNINGS: language, angst, slash, violence, mpreg

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: The characters of HP and Raven's Gift learn that some things won't stay buried.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I think I may overcome the dreaded writer's block. I'm not sure right now but we'll see. In the next chap, I may be skipping some time. If you haven't, check out the updates for Time, Truth, and Sacrifice. I should have the next chapter for WDCA sooner or later.

Second Chances -Because of Certainty and Uncertainty

While Raven was still locked inside his prison of Malphas's room, before the potions master would learn the horrible fate of his newly conceived child, Julian lay in Harry's arms, crying silently. Harry hugged the young boy tightly to him. He whispered softly to him, trying to provide his son some comfort.

A soft sob slipped from Julian as his tears soaked Harry's shirt. "What are we going to do?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "I don't know." And for both, that just made the situation worse.

Just earlier that day, in a Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade during the holiday, Julian learned that his father had more than likely been attacked by the new Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord had taken great pleasure in alerting Julian and Harry of what had been done to Severus.

"_You should be expecting a little brother or sister in about nine months." _

The child had been left devastated by the news. He wasn't stupid, no matter how young he was. He knew how babies were made. Julian also knew his father would never willingly go near Malphas, so that meant only one thing.

"It's my fault." Julian whispered softly. /Just like before. It's not fair! Papa.../

Harry shook his head furiously. "It's not your fault, Julian!"

The young teen pulled away from Harry. He sniffled and wiped away his tears as he pulled his knees to his chest. Wrapping one arm around his legs, he buried his other hand into the covers of the bed. He hid his face in his knees. "Yes it is. Like before."

Harry frowned in confusion. He moved closer to his son and placed his hands on Julian's shoulder. "What do you mean? Before?"

"Malfoy." Julian felt Harry stiffen. "He...Malfoy said...that Papa had done it for me." Julian started crying again. "I-," the boy sobbed, "I hadn't meant to look but Papa was hurt and, and Malfoy had seen me..." Julian wrapped his arms around himself and began crying again.

Harry pulled Julian back in his arms. "It's not your fault, Julian. You had no hand in what happened to Raven."

Julian just shook his head in denial. Harry closed his eyes. This situation reminded him of Sirius.

"Papa wouldn't have gotten hurt if not for me."

Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. /It's not his fault. How do I make him see sense./ "You can't be sure of that Julian."

"I am."

"Well you're wrong!" Harry snapped angrily. Julian pulled away and stared at his angry face in surprise. "You don't know Death Eaters like I do Julian! You have no idea what cruelty they are capable of! Even if you had gotten away, don't you think for one moment Severus...Raven...would have gone unharmed. It wouldn't have happened."

Harry dropped his head as Julian continued to stare at him wide eyed. "It's not your fault or your father's. And as much as I am to blame, it's not even totally my fault. It's Voldemort's!" He put his hands on the sides of Julian's face and stared into his son's brown eyes. "You cannot blame yourself for something you have no control over. It's NOT YOUR FAULT!"

Tears again made their way down Julian's face but the boy slowly began to nod. Harry had a feeling that Julian still had trouble believing him, but that the boy was going to try. Hugging Julian, Harry pressed a kiss into the now messy black locks on Julian's head. "Try to sleep."

"B-but Papa..."

"I-," Harry paused. "I don't think there is anything we can do right now, Julian. I need to go and speak with the Order downstairs." They had immediately flooed to Grimmauld Place the minute they'd gone back to Hogwarts. Albus had wanted an emergency meeting of the Order.

"Can I come?" asked Julian.

Harry shook his head and stopped Julian before he could protest. "Not this time. I want you to rest."

"But-,"

"Julian!" He said sternly. "Rest. Do you understand?" Harry was inwardly afraid of how the boy would take the commanding tone but mentally sagged with relief as Julian sighed in defeat and nodded his head. "Good. Lie down."

After tucking Julian into his bed, Harry slowly made his way down to meet with the other members of the Order. He met Remus in the hallway. The werewolf looked at Harry with worry. "Are you alright? How is Julian?"

Harry leaned against the wall. He rubbed his hands over his face roughly. "I'm as fine as I can be in this situation. Julian is understandably taking it hard. He's lying down right now. Hopefully, he'll get some sleep." Whether it would be peaceful or not was another question.

Remus led the younger man to the meeting. "Everyone is waiting for us."

* * *

Harry was now pacing back and forth as people argued in the room. He glanced at Albus and could see the stress on the older man's face. Apparently, Hogsmeade hadn't been the only attack Malphas had scheduled. Voldemort had attacked another wizarding village and even had the audacity to send some Death Eaters to Diagon Alley. Two in Diagon Alley had been apprehended, however.

"I think that is enough on that matter today," said Harry having had enough of the constant arguing. Dumbledore smiled at him wearily understanding the younger wizard's annoyance.

"You're right, Harry. Moving on would be an excellent idea. Unfortunately, the last topic involves Raven Esan, Julian's father. You said that something happened in Hogsmeade that involved Raven."

Moody eyed a suddenly pained looking Harry. "Well?"

Harry opened his mouth when something else came to mind. He suddenly looked thoughtful. "Actually, Albus. There is something else too. But Raven first."

"What happened? We know that Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade today, but what does Julian's father have to do with it?" asked Arthur.

Dumbledore nodded for Harry to continue. Harry sighed explosively. "Apparently, Shacklebolt's information from the Death Eater Julian fought was right. I think...I think Malphas might have impregnated Raven."

Everyone gasped with surprise. Albus's eyes widened as well. "Harry, what makes you say this?"

The former Boy Who Lived's face darkened. "That bastard," Harry spat, "told Julian that he should be expecting a little brother or sister in nine months!"

Ron grimaced angrily. "Bloody hell! How did Julian take it?"

Harry shook his head. "Had I not stopped him, he would have tried to attack Malphas." And it didn't take a genius to figure out who would win.

Molly whispered, "That poor child."

Albus closed his eyes, now even more worried about Severus. "Shacklebolt is still at the Ministry, yes Tonks?" She nodded.

"Please contact him and inform him to find out as much as he can about Mr. Esan from the Death Eaters that were captured."

"Yes, sir." With that, Tonks hurried from the room.

Albus turned to Harry. "Harry, you may want to think about something."

"What?" he asked.

"What will you do, both you and Raven, if he is indeed with child?"

"He isn't."

Everyone's head snapped toward the doorway. Julian stood in the doorway without his robe or shoes. He wore a dark green sweater and black trousers and thick socks. The boy had a sad look on his face and looked terribly tired.

Harry frowned. "Julian, I thought I told you to stay upstairs."

The boy dropped his eyes for a moment before raising them determinedly. "I was but it got kind of loud." A great deal of the Order looked at him sheepishly.

Harry's look remained the same and didn't budge. "Julian, you need to rest."

"Harry." The wizard looked at Dumbledore. The old wizard was looking at Julian. "If I could just ask Julian a question?"

He nodded. "Then he's going back to bed."

Julian frowned but made no remark. He hated people telling him what to do and found himself resenting it a little that Potter was doing it. /But...I have to...he's my...oh forget it! My head hurts./

"Julian, how are you so sure that your father is not pregnant?"

"Papa can't have children." The boy said calmly. He did not, however, get a calm reaction. Everyone began firing questions at the boy who took a step back in surprise.

Harry shouted, "Enough!" The Order members quickly quieted. He moved over to Julian and decided to ask the question that was most asked. "Julian, what do you mean your father can't have children? Do you mean he can't bear?" Julian must have gotten confused.

"No. Papa can't have children."

Harry's eyes widened. "But what about you?"

Julian looked confused then his eyes brightened with understanding. "Oh! No, I mean, Papa can't have children anymore."

"How are you so sure, Julian?" asked Hermione.

Julian hesitated before saying, "About a year before I was born, Papa was attacked by Death Eaters." He wasn't exactly lying.

There were a few whispers but Julian continued. "Something went wrong with his fertility magic because of that and he was told that in a few months, he'd wouldn't be able to have children. That's why he was so desperate to have me."

/And why he went to such lengths to get you/ thought Harry. "So, Raven can no longer have children."

Moody huffed. "HE must not know then."

Albus frowned. "I'm not so sure he doesn't." He looked at Julian. "I think you should head back to bed, child."

Julian opened his mouth to protest when a stern voice said his name. "Julian." Looking at Harry, Julian nodded reluctantly and slowly left the room.

"Now, Harry. What else did you want to tell us?"

The Hogwarts professor looked at the Headmaster. "Something you won't believe."

"Well!" cried the Weasley twins impatiently.

"There's...something wrong with Malphas's magic."

"What?" asked Moody surprised.

"It's faulty."

Dumbledore frowned. "What do you mean by 'faulty'?"

"Malphas tried to kill me so we began to duel, then suddenly things just stopped." He frowned. "Malphas called out a curse, but nothing happened." Harry thought back to what had happened.

_Malphas stared at his wand before pointing it. "CRUCIO!" Nothing. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Not a spark came from the wand. "NO! Not now!" He pointed his wand at Harry and began yelling any spell that came to mind. "Engorgio! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! LUMOS!" Still nothing. _

"He tried more curses but nothing. He couldn't even do a simple 'lumos.'" That got some stifled laughs from some Order members, Ron and the twins especially. Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well isn't that a surprise!" said the Headmaster, shocked.

Harry nodded. "And I don't think this is the first time it's happened. He'd started yelling about it not happening now."

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat. "That is very curious. Very curious indeed."

"What do you think caused the...malfunction of his magic?" At Arthur's question, the twins started laughing again. Molly glared at them.

Clearing his throat, Albus shook his head. "Did Voldemort say anything else, Harry? Or anything to give us a clue to his magical difficulty?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "There is something. He said that I had damned him. I don't understand what he was talking about."

Albus nodded. "I think that is all for now."

* * *

The next morning, Harry tossed aside the Daily Prophet in disgust before pushing away his breakfast. Molly was bustling around the kitchen. The woman had been intent on staying to help Harry and Julian. The two of them would be staying in Grimmauld Place for the rest of the holiday.

Julian had been a little hesitant about the idea, wanting to spend the holiday with his friends, but Harry had promised the boy that he would take Julian back to Hogwarts on Christmas eve.

Molly looked at the former Boy Who Lived over her shoulder. "Is everything alright dear?"

"Do the people at that paper have nothing better to do than speculate on our lives?" Harry wondered if he could just blast away the Daily Prophet Headquarters. /Would it really be that bad? Would probably be worth going to Azkaban./

"What have they done now?" asked Molly. She headed toward the table.

"Well, apparently some people have been interviewed about the attack on Hogsmeade. At the moment, they're saying...all kinds of things. That Julian didn't hide with the other students because I was 'training' him. Training my son to go against a Dark Lord!" Harry snorted angrily. "And I thought Raven might be free of the press but apparently not. They barely mentioned him when it was discovered that Julian was my son but now the Prophet is saying he has something to do with me and Voldemort."

Molly winced a little at the Dark Lord's name. "Did they say anything in specific?"

"No, thank Merlin. That would make the situation even worse." The Daily Prophet would have had a field day with any more information.

"Is Julian up yet?" Molly had finished breakfast. Harry had been more than ready to cook only to be forced to the side.

"He's probably sleeping in. Everything seems to be taking its toll on him."

"And you too," remarked Molly, pointing at Harry's weary eyes.

He smiled at her. Harry then looked thoughtful. "Molly...can I ask you something?"

Seeing how nervous Harry was suddenly, Molly gave him a sweet, encouraging smile. "You know you can ask me anything, Harry."

"I know. It's just that I'm a little embarrassed, I guess."

Molly sat down across from him. "That's alright, dear. Go right ahead."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well...I-I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"On what dear?" she said encouragingly, when he had stopped.

"...On how to be a father...to Julian." He said it with a heavy breath.

Her eyes widening, Molly laughed lightly. "Oh, Harry."

He shook his head, looking at her imploringly. "Seriously. I don't know the first thing about being a father."

She smiled softly thinking of all the times she'd seen them together lately. "You seem to be doing well so far."

"I'm not all that sure. Raven has years of experience dealing with Julian. I'm just starting off again after a horrible first try."

Molly took his hands between her own. "Harry, dear, I won't lie to you and say that parenting is easy. It's one of the toughest, most nerve wrecking things you will ever have to deal with."

Harry grimaced. "Thanks, Molly," he said sarcastically.

She ignored his tone and continued, "But I don't think that you have too much to worry about."

Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean I have nothing to worry about? There's a million things I need to worry about." Gently removing his hands, he stood and began pacing. "What if I'm not a good father? What happens if I can't take care of him properly and he gets hurt because of me? What if I lead him down the wrong path? I mean, aren't parents supposed to guide their children?"

He closed his eyes tightly. Harry ran his hands over his face. "Molly...the only family I have left hates me and didn't provide what one would think parental care. What if I screw this up? I'll lose Julian all over again."

Molly jumped up from her seat and hugged Harry tightly. "I'm so sorry Harry." She pulled back. "But being a parent is all trial and error. Some have methods passed down in the family, and sometimes you just have to come up with your own ideas." She paused. "Harry...Dear, many of us didn't want to bring this up, but you do understand that there may be a chance that Esan-,"

"Don't say it, Molly. Please." He didn't even want the possibility said that he would be Julian's only parent. They'd get Raven back, one way or another.

She nodded. "Harry, you will need to take things one day at a time. You and Julian may have to change a few things and you may keep some things the same."

"Like what?"

Molly frowned slightly in thought. "Why don't you give Julian a couple of chores to do while he's here?"

Harry grimaced as his mind went to his time with the Dursleys. It was like Molly read his mind when she frowned at him. "It's nothing that you went to with those despicable muggles. Just little responsibilities. He could do something like straightening up his room or washing the dishes after meal."

The Hogwarts professor nodded. "That doesn't seem too bad, but isn't there just so much more?"

"There is, but as I said, take things one day at a time."

He nodded, taking in her advice. "I'll go see if Julian is asleep."

"Oh Harry?" called Molly. He paused at the door to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"I think you'll make an excellent father."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Molly." He headed up the stairs to check on Julian.

* * *

Julian grinned as Ignis sat in his lap, picking at the brown package he'd brought to Julian. The boy looked at the note on the box. "Its from Aunt Willow."

"What did she send you?"

Julian jumped a little in surprise as Harry opened the already cracked door. Ignis gave a soft tune in hello. "Good morning," said Harry.

Julian gave an uneasy smile. "Morning." He shifted the blankets slightly and scratched his arm under his blue pajamas.

"Mrs. Weasley made us breakfast. Are you up to it?"

Julian looked at his package then back to Harry.

Harry frowned at the package. Taking out his wand, he walked over to the bed and began running scanning spells over it. When he finished, Harry smiled. "Bring it with you. I don't see any harm in you opening it while you eat. Just be careful."

The boy grabbed the package as Ignis flew over to perch on Harry's shoulder. When they reached the kitchen, Molly greeted Julian. "Good morning, Julian." She grabbed him and pulled him into a strong hug.

Esan looked at his paternal father who gave him a sympathetic look. Molly released him and rushed him over to the table. She looked at the package Julian sat on the table. "What's this dear?"

"Some things Aunt Willow sent me."

"Matt's mother?" asked Harry. When Julian nodded, he smiled. "Why don't you see what she sent you?"

"Eat first dear! You can look at your things afterward."

Julian frowned and Harry felt his heart leap into his chest slightly. He'd seen such a movement before between Raven and Julian once when the boy had wanted his father's opinion on something. He suddenly felt a terrible fear. It would be a good idea to follow Molly, but at the same time he said Julian could open it at the table.

Then he glanced at Molly who had begun to fix Julian a plate. /A day at a time./ Harry turned to Julian. "Eat at least some of it first. Then you can open it." Julian frowned. "You didn't eat much yesterday, Julian, and whatever your aunt sent you is going to distract you. So at least finish your eggs and toast first."

Losing his frown, Julian nodded and headed toward the table. Harry released a sigh of relief. /Maybe this won't be so bad./

An hour later, Molly entered the kitchen to see Harry and Julian going over Julian's little hovering surf board. The moment Julian had told Harry what it was, the two of them had went deep into a long discussion on flying. This included brooms, flying carpets, and now Julian's surf board.

At the moment, Julian was standing carefully on the board while Harry asked him questions about everything the board could do, precautions put on the board, and how to control it. The two quickly went into discussing what could be added to the board to make it any safer.

Smiling, Molly left the father and son to their work.

* * *

Christmas found Harry Potter and his son, back at Hogwarts. Julian was happy to be with his friends, but Harry was happy because Julian was seeking him out more. He found himself hopeful that things between the two of them were no longer very rocky.

They did have their moments though. Julian would still sometimes look at him like he was trying to replace Raven, something that led Harry continually reassure the boy. Harry didn't think it was possible for him to replace Severus in Julian's life.

It usually involved helping and caring for Julian. He'd taken the boy to Diagon Alley with both of them under the disguise of thick winter cloaks. Julian's trousers were beginning to ride up his ankle. The young boy had been uncomfortable shopping with anyone but Raven, but he had slowly gotten used to it and had enjoyed himself.

There were still other things though. Like the fact that Harry was continually trying to get Julian interested in Quidditch. More than once, he'd tried to convince Julian to join the team. The boy practically rebelled anytime he tried, stating that while he absolutely loved to fly, he had no interest in the game. That had actually led to an argument. Thankfully for Harry, it was just a quiet disagreement.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" asked Harry. "It will be good for you."

/Broccoli is good for me too but I can't stand it./ "What do you mean good for me?"

"Well, it's good for you physically."

Julian stared at him blankly then shook his head. "I'm fine."

Harry nodded. With all the running around Julian did, he knew the boy was perfect fit. "I just thought it would be a good idea. It helped me a lot."

Julian bit his lip. "I understand. I just don't really like it." He didn't like things flying at him which he pretty much figured was part of the game.

"Why not?" asked Harry. It was rather usual for young boy to practically worship Quidditch.

"I just don't."

"You have to have a reason, Julian."

The boy sighed heavily. "I just don't. I don't want to play Quidditch."

"Haven't you and Matthew played before?"

"A couple times. We never really got into it." Julian shrugged.

"Did you play in a group? Maybe you just need the spirit of things."

Julian gave him a suffering look. "We played with some other kids from the village. Matt's big brother and his friends taught us how to play."

"Perhaps you'd like to play with me? Interested?" said Harry.

"Ah...no thanks."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not interested. I don't like playing Quidditch."

"Then what did you and Matt-,"

"We would race a lot. On our feet and on some old brooms. Just anything that came to mind." Harry frowned. Julian grimaced in response. "It's not personal or anything. I just don't want to."

"Julian...I just thought that you would like to share a few interests with me."

"I do! But I'm not you." The boy said it with the air of an adult.

"Julian!" Harry had exclaimed in surprise.

"I know a lot about potions. I have for years but while those are Papa's interests, I don't care for them as much as he does, just like I don't care for Quidditch as much as you do."

Harry had just blinked at Julian for a while before laughing. "Alright." He smiled at the boy. "Would you like to see how fast your board is when the weather agrees?"

Julian brightened.

* * *

Harry yawned as he opened the door to his quarters. He'd been awakened to early in the morning by a rather excited Julian. The boy had come bounding into his bedroom to drag him down to the Great Hall where the students that stayed were opening their Christmas presents. It had been Harry's first Christmas as a father and he'd loved it.

Sitting before the fireplace, he smiled, thinking on how happy Julian had been. The boy had looked sad once or twice, obviously thinking about Severus, but he'd enjoyed himself surrounded by his friends.

Harry smiled at the papers and the small box in his hands as he sat down on the couch. Julian had been clueless about what to give him for Christmas so he'd received a box of chocolate frogs and notes on how Julian created his hover board. The boy had shyly suggested that Harry make one so they could race. The Hogwarts professor had been elated.

He sat his gifts from his son and the other professors beside him. "Not a bad day at all," whispered Harry with a huge grin on his face. He paused, wondering if he had time to take a nap. Julian had gone outside with his friends and the other students that had stayed.

Standing from the couch, Harry turned toward the direction of his room only to halt at a noise from his window. He turned to see a large brown owl peck at his window. "Hello there." Harry opened the window and let the owl fly inside.

It was carrying a package. Harry removed it from the creature's claws. The bird hooted before taking off immediately. The former Boy Who Lived frowned, then shrugged. "Wonder what it is?" he asked himself as he opened the small box.

Harry froze. His eyes stared long and hard at the vial in his hand. At first, Potter didn't know what it was but now that he looked closely at the liquid, he thought he could see something. A long thin string. "A pensive?"

With the supposed pensieve still in hand, Harry rushed over to the fireplace. "Albus Dumbledore!" The Headmaster appeared a moment later.

Harry blinked at the Headmaster then hid a grin. Albus blushed. "Is there something I can help you with, my boy?" He step over the chocolate frog he'd been trying to hide. Harry had surprised the old wizard causing him to drop it.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hiding your stash?"

Albus sighed. A resigned expression was on his face but the twinkle in his eyes were brighter than ever. "Julian keeps finding it. I'm running out of places to hide them." The old man picked up the sweet and hid it within the book.

As Harry shook his head, Albus repeated his question. Harry's expression soured. "Could you come here a moment, Albus? You may want to see this."

Albus nodded and came through the fireplace, worried about the look on Harry's face. However, the minute the Headmaster laid eyes on the vial, his own face matched Harry's.

A few minutes later, Harry deposited the memory into Albus's empty pensive. He watched the string of memory shift through the liquid.

"Ready?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. He would be the one to view the memory first. After all, it had been sent to him. They had no fears for his safety, thankfully. His gift was nothing but a memory with no charms attached to it.

"I'll be right here when you're are done." Hopefully this would be done before Julian returned and the child began asking questions.

Taking a deep breath, Harry entered the pensive.

* * *

Harry released his breath before opening his eyes. He was in a large bedroom. Turning in a circle, he looked around.

There was a table to the side with two chairs. A few books and an empty vial lay on the table. A wardrobe stood on the opposite side of the room beside a door. Since the door was partially cracked, Harry could see that it was a bath. The entire room spoke of elegance and wealth despite it sparse furnishings.

Then he turned to the center of the room. There lay a large King bed with a small night stand beside it. The stand also had a book on it. Black drapes with silver embroidery fell down the sides of the bed. The comforter and sheets were black and silver.

Since the drapes were open, Harry could see the occupant. "Oh Merlin!" He rushed to the side of the bed. It was Severus, Raven.

Severus was lying on his back in the bed. He was clothed in a dark blue robe and was without any footwear. The man was perspiring slightly and squirming. Every few moments, he would whimper and pull at his clothes.

Harry frowned. /What's wrong with him? He looks fine otherwise./ That wasn't exactly true. Sev-Raven looked exhausted. There darkness under his eyes told Harry that much. But from what he understood, Malphas was probably making the wizard's life a living hell.

The Hogwarts professor raised his hand slightly, then dropped. His green eyes stared at Raven solemnly. "We'll get you out of here. I swear."

Harry's head snapped up as the bathroom door opened fully. The wizard glared hatefully at the man that exited. /Malphas./

Malphas was bare of anything but a thin pair of silk pants that hung precariously off of his hips. Had Malphas not been an evil son of a bitch, Harry could see plenty of people enjoying the view. At the moment, Harry just wanted to rip his head off his shoulders.

The man walked smoothly over to Raven who was shivering slightly and still squirming on the bed. The potions master had a frown on his face. Harry's eyes narrowed at Malphas as he stood at the side of the bed, smirking. /What did you do to him? Raven.../

Malphas caressed Raven's cheek and Harry's eyes widened as the older wizard responded positively. Malphas spoke then in a husky voice. "My sweet little Raven. You'll give into me now, won't you?"

Harry gritted his teeth as Malphas ran a hand down Raven's robed body. /I'll kill him! I swear to God I'll tear him apart./ His hands clenched as Raven responded.

Malphas chuckled. "Yes. I do believe you will." The man summoned his wand from the bathroom and whispered a spell. Harry's hand tightened even further.

Raven's clothing disappeared. Julian's father shivered and rolled onto his side to curl into a ball. Malphas removed his pants. "Don't worry, Raven. I'm here."

Harry released a growl that would have scared a full grown werewolf as an aroused Malphas climbed into the bed pulling Raven against him. Raven gasped as Malphas lightly touched his chest and abdomen.

Voldemort called Raven twice and Harry's brow furrowed at how long it took for Severus to answer. The answer also sounded very weak to him. As Malphas questioned Raven, Harry's lips tightened. /He's been drugged./ The he eyed the bastard that was touching Raven so intimately. /But why/

Harry had a sickening feeling that it was Malphas who had sent him the memory as a 'gift'. He also had a feeling what was about to happen. But why drug Severus? It would have played with Harry emotions just as much if the man had taken the potions master forcefully.

He mentally returned to them as Raven made a small noise. Harry seethed with rage as Malphas laid on his back with Raven straddling his hips. The Dark Lord groaned as Severus, who had a somewhat glazed look in his eyes, shifted over Malphas's arousal.

"Touch me, little Raven. Come on." When Raven did nothing, Malphas grew impatient and roughly dragged down the wizard above him. He forced Raven into a brutal kiss causing Harry to rush forward, almost as if to stop them. He stopped quickly near the bed. He knew that because this was a memory, there was nothing he could do. He turned his head in disgust.

Raven pulled away shocked. "Xanthus?" he asked with a confused voice.

Harry nearly broke his neck as his head snapped up to stare wide eyed at Raven. The hazy blue eyes stared down at Malphas, who looked confused. /Oh, God./ Severus's mind had gone back to that one night they'd had together. The night they'd created Julian.

Raising a hand, Harry tried to brush the back of his hand against Raven's cheek. Just as he did it, Malphas laughed. "It's alright, Raven. Come here."

Harry quickly pulled away from the bed and closed his eyes in disgust as Severus leaned down into Malphas's embrace. He moved further away as Raven began moaning softly.

"Yes, sweet Raven. Touch me. Go on," whispered Malphas. Harry turned his back to the bed and stared hard at the door. The sounds behind him gradually got louder. Every few moments, Malphas would whisper instructions. Thankfully, Harry couldn't hear the exact words.

Malphas groaned loudly and the familiar noises behind him told Harry more than he wanted to know about what they were doing. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as Malphas spoke. "Perfect, my Raven. Ugh. Just perfect." For a moment everything was quiet and Harry found himself more than ready to leave when he heard a fumbling noise.

Turning slightly to the side, he managed to see Malphas grab hold of a small round jar. The night stand drawer was open. He tried not to look too hard at the nude figures on the bed.

Raven was now on his back, that drugged look still apparent on his face. Malphas knelt between the dark haired wizard's spread legs. Smirking, Malphas oiled his fingers causing Harry to snarl profanities under his breath but before he could turn again, Malphas oiled Raven's hand also. "Prepare yourself for me, Raven. I'll help you."

"Xanthus..." Raven whispered and Harry's chest tightened as he watched in a sick horror. When Raven slowly moved his hand between his legs, Harry turned sharply and walked toward what had to be the bedroom door. He faced the door with his eyes closed. /That's enough/

Unfortunately, when Harry tried to leave the pensive, he found himself stuck. /Damn/ He cursed the dark wizard behind him. /He planned this. He wants me to stay during all of it./

Raven made a loud sobbing cry. "Xanthus! Xanthus!" Malphas groaned low in his throat.

Harry brought his clenched, shaking hands up to his ears but it did nothing to block out the noise. He instantly dropped them. This entire nightmare reminded him of what his son had gone through. /JUST STOP! I can't take anymore./

"Shh. Hush, Raven." Malphas said, trying to sooth the other man. Voldemort was grunting softly as he spoke and Harry felt his rage building more and more. His mind was slowly coming up with ways to kill Malphas as painfully as possible just as it provided a visual for what was happening behind him.

"YES! Ugh! Such a marvelous creature when you're like this. Isn't he, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gasped and turned swiftly around. The two had turned on the bed, their heads toward him. Malphas was looking right at him, a devious smirk on the bastard's face as he continued raping Severus. The drugged man beneath him just whimpered and pushed his hips back against him, whimpering, "Xanthus," every few moments.

Harry's chest tightened more and more with pain, his anger growing with it. "You'll pay for this, Malphas! You sick, weak, fucking-,"

Malphas's eyes closed and his head flew back as he groaned. Harry dropped his eyes to the rugged floor as the couple on the bed came, Raven's noises ringing loudly in Harry's ears.

Soft noises went through the room. "Sweet, little Raven."

Harry's eyes darted to the bed as Malphas continued to caress the potions master. Severus sighed softly and shifted against the Dark Lord. The older wizard raised a hand and reciprocated Voldemort's touches. "Xanthus," he said, his voice beginning to sound a little more slurred.

"Yes, my Raven?"

"More..."

Malphas laughed as he looked in Harry's direction. "Whatever you want, Raven."

Albus found that he was not overly surprised to see Harry, glowing with angry power, rush from the room. The older man stayed in his position before following the retching to Harry's bathroom.

Harry was leaning heavily against the toilet, tears running down his face as he emptied his stomach. Albus summoned a cloth and dampened it in the sink. When Harry pulled away from the toilet, Albus handed it to him. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, child. Now tell me. Are you ready to tell me what you saw?"

Harry gave Albus a heart wrenching look. "Albus...we have got to get him out of there."

TBC

Alia:...Well, what is there to say? REVIEW.


End file.
